The Adventure for Glory
by Bumblebee2448
Summary: Kids and Young adults start their journey through the US and areas around it to claim 16 badges to enter the Champions Cup. The winner gets a shot at challenging the Champion. They will face a evil organization bent on controlling all pokemon. Those kids will also face tough opponents. I am always accepting OC's and their team of pokemon so put them in the review.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Trainers

I do not own any rights to pokemon or anything so I would like to thank Nintendo and Gamefreak for making and publishing Pokemon

* * *

Character List:

Cole Anderson (21) He is the oldest of Anderson brothers.

Victor Anderson (19) He is the middle child of the Anderson brothers.

Brady Anderson (18) He is the youngest of the Anderson brothers.

Emma Hopkins (18) She is a friend of Brady and older sister.

Katie Hopkins (16) The younger sister of Emma.

Taylor Hoffman (18) Cousin of the Anderson family.

Gavin Hoffman (17) Another cousin and brother of Taylor.

Other Characters:

Nash and Ally Richards: (18 and 15)

Dillon Boone (16)

Robbie Bradshaw (19)

Gabby Hughes (19)

Zac Huff (18)

Ronnie Jamison (21)

Andrew Hanson (18) He is the United States Pokémon Champion

I will always look at some of the OC's sent in and add them throughout the story. I need all the pokemon the trainer will hold and their moves each pokemon knows.

There are others that they run into but don't play an important role such as Gym Leaders and the Evil Organization and the minions don't have names they are referred to as numbers.

* * *

A/N: The first two chapter will be posted right know and review and comment Thanks and if you have any questions I will answer them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Beginning

"Eelektross use thunderbolt on his Gyarados" says Andrew. No that's my last Pokémon" said Steven. "That will wrap up this battle. The champ did it again. Is there anyone who can beat him" said the TV announcer.

"I will beat him I know I can" said Brady to his two older brothers Victor and Cole. "Yeah, right you don't even your first pokémon." said Cole the oldest of the three. "Neither does you two" said Brady defending himself. "If you three don't shut that TV off and come down and eat you three will be late." said their grandma. "We will be right there grandma" said Cole. The three boys run down the stairs and go into the kitchen. "Here we are grandma" said Cole. "Good now grab your backpacks and a couple oranges and you can leave" said grandma. " "Thanks grandma" said Brady. The three kids head out the door and on their way to the professors lab.

" I will catch up to you two I have to do something before." says Brady. "I know what he has to do. He has to go get his girlfriend Emma and her annoying little sister." said Victor. " Why don't you shut it Victor" said Emma walking up to Brady and his older brothers. The five of them walk up to the lab doors were the other kids are standing around waiting for the professor to open the doors. "Well good morning" says the professor. All of them waiting outside walk in right after the professor opens the door. "Okay we are going in order from oldest to youngest so Cole you will start us off.

The Pokemon they selected:

Cole: Bulbasaur

Ronnie: Treecko

Victor: Cyndaquil

Robbie: Squirtle

Gabby: Treecko

Brady: Piplup

Emma: Torchic

Taylor: Chickorita

Nash: Tepig

Zac: Chimchar

Gavin: Totodile

Dillon: Charmander

Katie: Snivy

Ally: Mudkip

"Okay you all now have your pokemon and you are about to embark on a journey. Each of you will catch see and enjoy the pokemon this world has to offer you learn how to train and make yours evolve. Take care of these pokemon and they will take care of you. They are living breathing creatures so take care of them when they are sick and hurt. Remember this if you want to accomplish all your goals and I hope you are ready for this. Good luck make new friends remember the old ones and remember never give up." the professor said to all of them. As they are about to walk out the professor catches them. "Oh I forgot to give you these" said the professor. He hands all of them a pokedex. "You will be able to record all the pokemon you see with this." said the professor in a rush.

They leave the lab with their pokeball on their belts and the pokedex in their pockets. "We have one more order of business to deal with before we can leave" said Cole. " What is that?" Brady questioned. " That is to have a pokemon battle." said Cole " If we do I want to face you Cole" said Brady. "Okay Brady you got a match." said Cole. "I will ref this match" said the professors assistant walking out the door.

This is a one on one match with Brady Anderson facing his older brother Cole Anderson" said the assistant. They look down at their pokeballs about to toss them out. " Okay Piplup here go" said Brady as he tossed his pokeball. In front of Brady stands this little blue and white bird known Piplup. "Brady I hope your ready because here comes my Bulbasaur" said Cole as he tosses out the pokeball. In front of Cole is a little Green pokemon. "You two ready" said the ref. "Yes" they both said in unison.

(Match Cole vs. Brady)

Tackle Bulbasaur

Dodge it Puplup

Piplup pound on Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur tackle now

It hit sending Piplup against a little rock a few feet behind Brady. "Piplup is unable to battle Bulbasaur wins Cole gets the victory" said the ref.

"Does anyone else want to battle" asked the assistant. " No" said the group in unison. " Okay then I can give you this and you can head to your first gym which is in Harrisburg, PA" said the assistant. After saying that he hands the group 10 pokeballs each to catch some pokemon on the way to the gym.

The group heads to the city limits and say good bye to each other. Cole goes one way and so does Victor. Taylor and Gavin go one way. Dillon and Robbie go the same way as Taylor and Gavin. Gabby, Zac, and Ronnie return to their homes and plan to leave tomorrow. "You two ready go" asked Brady. "Yes" said the Hopkins sisters. "Okay lets go to the city of Farmingham" said Brady looking at his map. "Okay lets go" said Emma.

* * *

A/N: here is basically the real first chapter so enjoy and remember to send in an OC they may be included as early as the next chapter. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Farmingham and trouble afoot

After six long hours of walking Brady, Emma, and Katie finally arrive at Farmingham. "Are we there yet" said Katie annoyed. " We are actually here Katie" said Emma. " You are not lying Emma" said Katie. "The sign is right there Katie." said Brady. " Okay can we stop and eat now " said Katie. "Yes we are there's a little restaurant that serves food in the center of town" said Brady. They walk to the center of town.

" Thats the restaurant right there" Brady said pointing a building. They walk into the restaurant and they see a waitress waiting by a table. " Hello table for three" said the waitress. "Yes please" said Emma. "Okay follow me" said the waitress. She leads them to a table. Heres your menus and I will be back to take your orders" said the waitress. The three are looking at the menu thinking about what each are going to order. Minutes later the waitress has returned and ready to take the orders. "What can I get you three to eat" said the waitress. "Well I will take the cheeseburger" said Brady. "I will take the soup and salad combo" said Emma. "I will take the Fish and Chips plate" said Katie. "Okay I will bring your food to you shortly." said the waitress walking away. " What are we doing tomorrow?" Asked Katie. " Well lets see the town a little market downtown we can check it out" said Brady. "Yeah that sounds good"said Emma. Their food gets to the table after what Emma said. The waitress hands out the dishes and walks away. Right before they were done the waitress walks over with the bill. "I will pay" said Brady. He puts the amount in the bill and walks over to the to the counter and returns to his table. "We better head to the pokemon center to sleep for the night" said Emma. They walk down the street and to the pokemon center. They walk up to the counter and ask if three beds were available and then followed the Nurse to the beds and slept for the night.

(The Next Day)

They awoke and it was about six in the morning. "Good morning everyone"said Emma. "Yeah Yeah" said Brady. Katie did not respond because she was still asleep. "We should wake up Katie" said Emma. "Yeah we should" said Brady. "How should we wake her up" asked Emma. "Oh I know grab the..." said Brady. "Dont even bother I am up" said Katie. "Ok so we are going to see the market today" asked Emma. "Yeah" said Brady. Then the Nurse of the Pokemon Center walks in "If you are trainers you can always go participate in the bug catching contest held every month at the Hopkinton State Park" the Nurse tells them. "When is it" asked Brady. "Its tomorrow" said the Nurse. "How far is it from here" asked Emma. "Well by bus its about 30 minutes and walking is about 2 hours, this is not to the State Park its to the city of Hopkinton" the Nurse respond. The Nurse walks out of the room and continues her daily routine. "Well why not go to Hopkinton and win the bug catching contest" said Brady. "We will leave when everyone is packed up and ready to go" said Emma.

(About 1 hour later)

"You two finally ready to go its about 8" asked Brady. " I will be in a minute I am not sure about Emma" said Katie. Katie walks out to were Brady is and there they wait for Emma. "Katie have you seen Emma when you were packing up" asked. Brady. "Yeah I did and she had out her Torchic and walked out back" said Katie. " Where would she go" asked Brady. "I dont know" said Katie. "While we are waiting why not have a pokemon battle" said Brady. "Yeah lets go" said Katie " Wait we need a ref" said Brady. "I will do it" said a guy that just walked in. "Lets step outside then" said Brady. "Ok" said Katie. All three of them walk outside and get ready to battle. " This is a battle between Katie and Brady, this is a one on one pokemon battle the one that runs out of pokemon will be the loser. Katie are you ready. "Yes I am " said Katie. Brady you ready. "I am too" said Brady. Ok let battle begin" said the ref. Katie tosses out her Snivy and Brady his Piplup.

(Match Katie vs. Brady)

Piplup pound

Dodge it Snivy. Tackle now Snivy said Katie. Katie's Snivy's attack hits Piplup but Piplup manages to continue.

Piplup pound. This time Snivy was not able to dodge it and get hurt a little bit but continues. Piplup attacks again but this time with bubbles coming from his beck," Brady your Piplup learned bubble" said Katie. "Good Job Piplup" said Brady.

Snivy tackle

Piplup Bubble. That Bubble hit and knocks out Katie's Snivy.

Katie's Snivy is unable to battle Piplup and Brady are the winners. " lets go heal your Snivy Katie . said Brady.

They walk into the Pokemon Center and inside is Emma waiting for them. Katie walks up to the counter and asks the Nurse to heal her pokemon and the Nurse takes her pokeball and walks into the back, "Emma where were you" asked Brady "I will tell you later" said Emma. The Nurse walks back with Katie's pokeball and hands it to her and the three of them walk out and start heading towards Hopkinton.

Not so far from them land a plane with DD on the side. Who are they? What are they doing in that mountain? and Why there? A little after they land a pokemon and his trainer land at the foot of the mountain, Who is he? Is he with them?

* * *

If OC's are submitted they will start entering in next chapter if not I will continue without them but please submit an OC. Thanks!

A/N: we will not hear from Brady, Emma and Katie until Chapter 5


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble and Trainers

(Deep inside the mountain)

"Dont damage that machine" said the Scientist. "Mr. Marcus we wont"said one of the minions. " I mean it" said Marcus. " Sir is that machine ready yet boss is getting impatient." said one of the Captains. "Kerry hold on this machine is hard to set up so tell Claus that the machine will be ready when it is." said Marcus.

( 1 hour later)

"The machine is up and ready Claus" said Marcus. So explain what it does Marcus" said Claus. "Well instead of us spending hours digging down looking around this machine will control the ground and rock pokemon around us and they will dig for us. This machine also locates what we are looking for as long as it is still here anyway." Said Marcus. " will it be able to control other pokemon such as Heatran" said Claus. "Well I am not sure yet we have not tested this machine out that far but all we can do is hope it does" said Marcus. " Hmm... if he has moved this will be just fine as a test for your machine Marcus" said Claus. "That is true. Well lets power it up and start digging" said Marcus. They turn on the machine and about minutes later Geodudes, Gravlers, Drilburs, Sandshrews, Sandslashes, and Rhydons show up. Marcus orders them to start digging and the pokemon do that.

(The foot of the mountain)

" Flygon return" said the trainer at the foot of the mountain. "Well I guess I should stop at the pokemon center before I continue maybe someone there knows some more than I do" said the trainer. "Well hello we heal your pokemon here" said the Nurse. "My pokemon are fine have any other trainers training in the mountain came here" said the trainer. " May I ask who I am speaking to" said the Nurse. "I am Andrew Hanson the United States Pokemon Champion" said the trainer. " Well Andrew we have had an influx of pokemon trainers panicking about how hurt their pokemon are" said the Nurse. " Can you lead me to the these trainers I would like to talk to them if I can. " said Andrew. " They are in the rest stop area. Follow me and I will take you to them." said the Nurse. The Nurse led Andrew to them and he walks up to the first Trainer. "Can you tell me what happen to you there" asked Andrew. We-Well I-I wa-was.."Just take a deep breath and explain it to me again" said Andrew. " Well I was training my Poliwag then this Gravler just attacked my Poliwag for no reason." said the first trainer. " It sounds like the Dark Destroyers have activated there new toy." said Andrew to himself walking towards the next trainer. So what happened to your pokemon. Take your time and remember all you can" said Andrew. "Me and my Swaddle were doing some training and then we got attacked by a Rhydon. We try to fight it off but it just kept attacking like was being controlled" said the the second trainer. Andrew walks back to the front of the Pokemon Center and says Thank you to the nurse and walks towards the mountain.

( Back inside the mountain)

"That machine has made all the work easy" said Marcus. It does make controlling these pokemon easy and the way it looks it might be able to control Heatran." said Claus. " We can only hope Claus " said Marcus. "There is another option sir" said Kerry. "What would that be" asked Claus. "We do have control over all these ground pokemon. We can always have these pokemon attack Heatran. After weakening him we can capture Heatran in a Destroyer Ball " said Kerry. "That could work Kerry" said Marcus. "Do remember this will only work if Heatran is still here" said Claus. "Claus we have reached the lower level" said one of the minions. "Kerry head down there and lead the expedition send someone up when you find Heatran" said Claus. "Yes sir" said Kerry.

(1 level above them)

"Lets start here looking for them lets hope I am not too late and if I am lets hope Heatran has already left" said Andrew to himself. He walks down the same tunnel made by the pokemon controlled. He is on a ledge above Claus and Marcus and listens in on what their plans are. Trying to listen in more he knocks down a rock. "You Three go check what that was" said Claus. Those three minions run up to were Andrew was hiding looking around to see if they could find anything. They split up to look for him. They looked and looked but they found nothing. One of them walked over near were Andrew was hiding. Andrew grabbed him and knocked him out and took his Dark Destroyer uniform and returned to the other two minions. "Do you two find anything" asked Andrew. "No" They said. "Okay lets return to Claus and Marcus" said Andrew. The three minions returned to Claus and reported to him saying they found nothing. "Okay back to work you three" said Claus. "He is none the wiser" Andrew thought to himself. They returned working till the night time and returned to the plane for the night. The next day they will have to be quiet due to that they are near the bug catching contest and they don't want to be discover.

* * *

A/N: we know return to Brady, Emma and Katie. i should be able to use the OC submitted in the next chapter. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Hopkinton and Pokemon

( The same Day)

"You know it would be cool if we see a wild pokemon" said Katie. They continue walking through the forest till they started getting hungry. "Can we stop right now to eat I am hungry" said Katie. So the group will stop in the clearing to set up everything to cook a meal. " Me and Snivy will go get some wood " said Katie. Those two walk into the forest to collect branches. Its been about 15 minutes the two just walking back to the rest area where Emma and Brady are till this bug walked right by her and she dropped all the wood. " Its another pokemon I want to capture it" said Katie. She followed the pokemon till she cornered it between a bush and herself. Snivy go and she tossed out the pokeball which contained her Snivy. " Snivy Vine whip that Nincada. The vine whip grabs the Nincada and tosses it in the air and then the Nincada hits the ground. "Snivy tackle it" said Katie. Snivy's tackle hits the Nincada before it can even recover from the vine whip. "Ok its time to capture it " said Katie and she tosses one of the pokeballs she has and tosses it at Nincada. It moves once then twice then one more time and it stops. " Yes I caught my first pokemon" said Katie. After that she walks back and grabs her wood and walks back to Emma and Brady. Katie handed all the wood she had to Brady and he formed it and then lit it. Emma begun to cook a veggie soup. While Emma was doing that Katie showed Brady the Nincada she caught. "Thats cool" said Brady. Emma finishes the soup and they begun to eat the soup. After 10 minutes of eating they finish up and pack up. "Hey Emma how about a pokemon match before we go" said Katie. "Ok" said Emma. "I will ref" said Brady. "this is a one on one pokemon battle between Emma and Katie. Let the match begin" said Brady. " Go Torchic" said Emma. "Let's go Nincada" said Katie.

(Match Katie vs. Emma)

Torchic ember

Dodge it Nincada and use a scratch

You use scratch to Torchic.

Both scratch's hit their mark but Nincada did a little more damage.

Nincada leach life" said Katie.

Torchic ember" said Emma. The ember burned through the leach life and hit Nincada.

"Nincada is unable to battle Torchic is the winner Emma wins" said Brady. "Thanks Nincada you did your best some more training will do for you" said Katie. "Good job Torchic" said Emma.

(After the match)

"Lets get back to walking to Hopkinton" said Brady. Before they leave all three of them hear a noise in the bushes. "Its got to be a pokemon" said Brady. "You two should go after it and capture whatever it was" said Katie. Brady and Emma walk off in looking for that pokemon.

(Brady's POV in the hunt for the pokemon)

Where is it I know its around here somewhere. Hey whats that. Piplup bubble the bushes now. Its a Seedot. I am going to capture it.

Piplup tackle.

The Seedot uses tackle and hits the Piplup and Piplup tackle hit Seedot.

Piplup use bubble. It hits the Seedot and the Seedot is confused.

Ok its time to capture it and he tosses a pokeball at it. It moves once twice three times and then the ball stopped and the Seedot was captured. Yes I caught a Seedot. Know I will return to the are they ate lunch at.

(Emma's POV in the hunt for the pokemon)

I have been walking for a little bit and still no pokemon. Wait I hear something. She walks over to the bushes and moves them and she sees a a little Lillipup eating a berry. Hey there little guy. The Lillipup looks at her and and barks a little. Hey you want to with me Lillipup. It stops eating and shakes its head. Ok get inside the pokeball and she takes the pokeball out and points it at Lillipup and tosses it at the Lillipup. It doesn't even shake and the Lillipup stays in the pokeball. Its time to head back to the Katie.

( Back at the lunch site)

"So what did each of you find" asked Katie. "Well I caught a Seedot" said Brady. "And I caught a Lillipup" said Emma. " Know we can go back to getting to Hopkinton." said Emma. "Ok lets go " said Brady.

An hour later they make it to Hopkinton and go directly to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon. " Well let just rest up tonight and get ready for the bug catching contest tomorrow" said Brady as the went to the back of the center to rest. " Well you three should check out the market area before you go to sleep. they always have good things going on. Like tonight the circus is performing in the town center" said the Nurse. " Ok lets go" said Katie. The three walk to the town center and watched the circus perform for hours till it was over. As the walk back the run into Victor. "Hey Victor what are you doing here" said Brady. "Well Bro I am participating in the bug catching contest tomorrow and the winner keeps the pokemon they caught" said Victor. "What makes you think your going to win" said Brady. "I have always beaten you at everything Bro" said Victor. " No you haven't how bout we have a pokemon match right now" said Brady. "Ok little Bro" said Victor. "I will ref" said Emma.

( Match Victor vs. Brady)

"This will be a one on one match" said the ref. "Ok go Cyndaquil" said Victor. "Go Piplup" said Brady.

Cyndaquil ember.

Dodge it and hit him with a bubble. That bubble hit Cyndaquil but did not knock him out

Cyndaquil you ok and now use tackle. The tackle hit Piplup but did not knock him out.

Piplup bubble on his Cyndaquil.

It hits Cyndaquil and knocks out Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle Piplup wins. Brady is the Winner" said the Emma.

(After Match)

"Lets go to the Pokemon Center" said Brady. "Ok" said Victor. Them four walked to the Pokemon Center and Brady and Victor got their Pokemon healed.

* * *

Sorry didnt get to include the OC but I will continue to try and get her in. Thanks !

A/N: I have fixed all battle scenes it the chapters before to match the one in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Mountains and Contests

I thought I should give you some info on the bug catching Contest these are the rules and how the persons 1st-5th gets placed. Say one person gets a Pinsir and on would catch a Heracross the winner would be the Pinsir not due to anything but how hard it would be to capture one.

Rules:

1. Trainers can only use the first pokemon on their team

2. They can catch one pokemon for each bug ball they get but can only submit one of those pokemon

3. No stealing, cheating or tampering in any way.

4. each trainer can capture 15 pokemon or wait one hour to submit their chose of pokemon

5. Stay in bounds and do not capture any other pokemon inside the bug ball other than a bug type pokemon

6. Have fun and Good Luck.

I will not explain these in the story each participant knows the rules.

* * *

(The Next Day)

(Deep inside the mountain)

"Lets hurry and unload that machine we have to get ready before the contest " said Marcus. "We are moving as fast as we can sir" said one minion. The machine gets unloaded and set up. Claus and Captain Kerry walk out of the plane and head to the spot they started digging. "Kerry you are to look out for those troubling kids in the contest and make sure none come over here. said Claus. "Yes sir" said Kerry and he and a few other minions walk to the entrance and watch as everyone starts gathering for the bug catching contest.

(The beginning of the Bug Catching Contest)

"Ok gather around and listen the rules are quite simple you get 15 bug balls you have to catch the best available bug type pokemon. The winner gets to keep his pokemon second gets a Leaf Stone, third will get a Water Stone, forth a Fire Stone, and fifth gets a Sun Stone. Everyone who finishes after that will receive a subway ticket. Which allows you to ride the subway to town to town only once. Come get you bug balls and you can begin" said the judge.

" Lets go" said Brady. The four grab their bug balls and begin looking for bug pokemon.

(Back at the mountain)

"Sir the contest has begun and the participants are looking for pokemon" said Kerry. "Thats fine just keep them away from the mountain and stay on task" said Claus. " Captain kids are close" said one of the minions with Kerry. "We are fine just get back to work" said Kerry. "Yes sir" said the minion. " I need one of your minions back here Kerry" said Marcus. "Yes I will send one" said Kerry. "You over there" said Kerry. "Me sir" said Andrew still under cover in the evil organization. " Yes go back to the base of operations" said Kerry. "Yes sir" said Andrew. He walks into the mountain and heads back. " Sir they are getting closer" said the other minion. "We will deal with them when they get here" said Kerry.

(Back to the Contest)

"Lets go check by the mountain" said Emma. "You three can go I am going to look around here" said Victor. "Ok good luck" said Katie. Victor walks away as Brady, Emma and Katie go towards the mountain. They get to the mountain and two guys with DD on their shirts stop them with three Golbats out. "Who are you two" said Brady as he took out his pokeball. "Well we are many things but you can call us the Dark Destroyers and I am Captain Kerry of them and you three are interrupting and will be put down. " said Kerry. "Why are you here?" asked Katie. "Well I am not going to tell you but our Golbats here will deal with you" said Kerry. The three Golbats go out in front of Kerry and the minion. "Galceon ice beam" said someone. The beam of ice hit all three Golbats and Kerry and the minion. The Galceon returns to his trainer and he walks over to the other three just standing there. "Are you one of them" said Brady still holding onto his pokeball. " No" and he takes off the uniform and has on his normal gear. " Wait a minute you are not who I think you are. Are you?" said Brady. "Who do you think I am?" said Him. "Your Andrew Hanson the US Pokemon Champion" said Brady. "Your right and you three must be in the bug catching contest" said Andrew. "Yea we are" said Brady. "Oh by the way this is Emma and Katie. "H..."said Andrew before his interrupted. by the minions running out of the mountain. "Get inside now" said Andrew. All four of them run inside the mountains.

(Inside the Mountain)

"You three ok" said Andrew. "Yeah" said the three in unison. "Ok lets keep going there is another way out on the other side of the mountain. The three of them walk through the mountain till there was a ledge they had to cross. "Ok one at a time and if your afraid of heights don't look down" said Andrew. Emma goes first and she makes it across Brady goes next and so does he make it across. Then it was Katie's turn and she makes it half across and she slips and falls. "Katie!" said Emma. "You two keep going I will get her" as Andrew jumps down. "Flygon I am in need of your assistance" said Andrew and he jumps on Flygon and goes straight to get Katie. His Flygon is below Katie and before she hits the ground she drops onto Flygon. "You can open your eyes" said Andrew. "Am I alive" said Katie. "You are" said Andrew. Katie looks down to see a giant Dragon they are on. "Thank you" said Katie. "Your welcome but we to stay down here it would be to dangerous to fly back up but we can walk up from here" said Andrew as Flygon lands. "Ok" said Katie. Andrew hops off Flygon and then helps Katie off. He then pats Flygon on the head tells him thanks and returns him.

* * *

Well I am usually not the type of person who leaves you in suspense but I am right now.

A/N: Once I get to a part where I can use your OC's I will most likely the first one I use will have a match against the champ and will lose by one or two pokemon but whoever I use will continue to get better and will participate in the Champions Cup.

Thanks! and I am sorry for whose ever OC I use that will lose


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble Inside

(Upper Mountain)

"I hope my sister is ok" said Emma. "She is trust me Andrew rescued her" said Brady. "Are you sure?" asked Emma. "Yes I am" said Brady. "Well we have to keep going and Andrew and Katie will be ok its not like Katie cannot handle herself and also Andrew is there" said Brady. "Your right" said Emma. The two followed the path till they saw two tunnels and they were confused." He did say just keep following this path" said Emma. "He did not saw anything about about two tunnels" said Brady. "Hide its two of those Dark Destroyers again" said Emma. They hide behind a couple of rocks and wait till the two pass. "Wait that one is Kerry the one we met at the entrance"said Brady. "Find all four of those people they must not see anything" said Kerry. "Yes sir" said all four minions. "Did you think he noticed us" said Emma. "He did" said Kerry walking over to the rocks were the other two were hidden. Brady and Emma walk out from behind the rocks. "Wait were missing two. Where are they" said Kerry towards Emma. "I am not telling you anything" said Emma. "Hmm... well my minions here will take you away and tie you up then and you are now prisoners of the Dark Destroyers" said Kerry. Four minions take away Brady and Emma to the base of operations pf the Dark Destroyers. They were tied up in a tent and they were left there. "Find the other two Kerry" said Claus. "Yes sir" said Kerry. Him and 5 other minions go to the lower parts of the mountain to look for them.

(Lower Part of the Mountain)

"What's the fastest way back up?" said Katie. "Well we could climb back up" said Andrew. "Do you have any gear to do that" asked Katie. "Well then that's not an option." said Andrew. "Anything else"said Katie. "Yes surrender" said Kerry. Katie and Andrew turn around to see Kerry and 5 minions. "What makes you think I will do that?" said Andrew. "You have no other option because we also have your friends Brady and Emma" said Kerry. "Glaceon, I am in need of your assistance" said Andrew tossing out a pokeball containing his pokemon. "Nincada, lets help out" said Katie tossing out her pokeball. The minions all toss out some Zubats and Kerry tosses out a Golbat. "Glaceon blizzard" said Andrew. That move hits all the Zubats and the one Golbats. All of them faint. "How is that pokemon so strong" said Kerry as his minions and him retreat. " We will follow them they must have dug down here" said Andrew to Katie. Those two follow them back up a tunnel to the same level of were Katie fell off. They make past the ledge and near the camp. "Do you know where they are in camp?" asked Katie. "Yes they are in that tent over there" said Andrew. "How do you know?" asked Katie. Well before I went outside I scouted the camp.

( At the Dark Destroyers Base of Operations)

"We have to stay hidden and wait for our moment" whispered Andrew. "Ok" whispered Katie back. "You are going to rescue Brady and Emma and I am going to stop them before they get what they came for" Whispered Andrew. "Ok" whispered Katie. They wait till the minions were away from the tent and then Katie sneaks to the back of the tent and for Andrew he goes to where the boss and his Captain was.

(Back of the tent)

Katie goes through the opening of the tent to find Emma and Brady tied up. "I am going to get you out of there" said Katie towards Brady and Emma. "Take your time we are in no rush" said Emma. "Nincada I need your help" said Katie as she tosses her pokeball on the ground. "Nincada cut through the ropes. Nincada manages to get Emma and Brady free from the ropes. "Thanks Nincada, return" said Katie. "Where is Andrew?" asked Brady. "He went to stop them from getting something" said Katie. "Lets go catch up to him" said Brady. The three of them run out of the of the tent and towards the tunnel created by the ground Pokemon.

(Towards the end of the tunnel)

"What is that?" asked Brady. "What I was afraid they wanted to find. Its the Flame Orb" said Andrew. " I have it now" said Claus. "I cant let you leave with it" said Andrew. "Its a fight you want its one your going to get and Kerry tell Marcus to pack up the machine" said Claus. "Yes sir" said Kerry running by Brady, Emma, and Katie.

(Match Andrew vs. Claus for the Fire Orb)

"Fine Go Nidoking" Claus.

"Flygon, I am in need of your assistance" said Andrew.

Flygon Dragon Pulse.

Nidoking flamethrower. The two attacks hit one another and causes a massive explosion.

Flygon hit him with a Hyper Beam. That hyper beam hits the Nidoking and completely wipes out the Nidoking.

"Fine go Haxorus"said Claus angerly.

"Thanks Flygon, return. Go Glaceon" said Andrew.

Haxorus Flamethrower.

Glaceon dig.

"Where is that pokemon" said Claus still mad.

"You will see" said Andrew

After he said that Glaceon appears behind Haxorus.

Glaceon hit with and ice beam. That ice beam knocks out Haxorus.

"Getting mad wont win you this match" said Andrew

"Thats not possible my pokemon are the strongest thing there is" said Claus.

"Yes they are strong but cannot compare to how well trained mine are" said Andrew.

"Driftblim go" said Claus.

Use Smog. After his Driftblim does that Claus returns his Driftblim grabs the orb and runs out of there.

(After the Smog Clears)

"Where is he?" asked Andrew. "He must have ran away under the Smog" said Brady. "He has the fire orb" said Andrew. "Your Glaceon does not look good" said Katie. " He must have taken in to much poison" said Andrew. He grabs his Glaceon and tells the kids to fall him and he leads them to the exit.

(Outside the Mountain)

"I have to get her to a pokemon center" said Andrew. "Ok good luck" said Emma and Brady as the walk back towards the field. "Here take this" Katie said handing Andrew a pecha berry. "Thank you that will help till I get him to a pokemon center" said Andrew. She joins Emma and Brady. "Flygon I am in need of your assistance" said and then gets on its back and flies off. "Do you think we will see him again?" asked Katie. "I do not know all do know is that there is a contest going on and I want to win" said Brady.

* * *

Well They have the fire orb and that means trouble. Wait till later on and you will find out what this means.

A/N: Well next time we will finish the bug catching contest.

Thanks hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: The Winner Is New York

(Back at the Bug Contest)

"How much time do you think we wasted in that mountain" said Brady. "Well it has been about 2 hours according to my watch" said Emma. "We better find some bug pokemon' said Brady. They split up to search for some bug pokemon. After that a announcement saying to all participants 1 hour remaining.

(Brady's bug pokemon hunt)

There has to be one around here. Not over there or there. Wait a minute something is moving over there. He runs over to to see a Dwebble moving. Piplup go. Piplup bubble attack. That attack hits the Dwebble and knocks it down, I guess its time to catch you. He tosses out a bug ball and it wiggles once then again then again and finally captures it. Well I caught one maybe try to find another. He walks around into the deeper parts of the woods. He looks into a tree to find a Kakuna then another. I hope they do not evolve. One starts glowing and he takes off out of there and says he is just going to turn in his Dwebble. He turns it in and then just sits and waits inside the area you tun in your pokemon.

(Emma's bug Pokemon hunt)

I am going to just find one bug pokemon and turn it in so I guess I better go look for one. She heads into the grass and looks and looks but cannot find anything . I have to look harder. Well whats that moving in the grass its a Paras. Well I guess I better capture that since it is a bug pokemon. Go Torchic. Torchic hit with ember. The Paras is out after the first ember. She tosses out a pokeball and catches a Paras. She turns it in back in the resting area and goes join Brady sitting on the couch area and they are waiting for Katie.

(Katie's bug pokemon hunt)

Well I have not seen any and I really do not want to go find one I guess I will look for one. She walks around the trees and finds a Pineco hanging on a branch. Nincada lets go. Nincada knock it off the tree. The Pineco get knocked of the tree and is still asleep. Well I going to catch it and she tosses out a bug ball. It wiggles once and it was caught. Lets go turn you in. As she was walking back she the announcement saying the contest is over all participants return to the rest stop and turn in any pokemon and leftover balls you have.

(Back a the rest stop)

"It looks like everyone has turned in their pokemon its time to see who wins. Lets start with the pokemon first turned by Cedric. Its a Caterpie. So far the pokemon to beat is a Caterpie. The pokemon turned by Seth is Burmy. We have a new number one pokemon it is a Burmy. The third pokemon turned in by Amy is a Karrablast it is not enough to take first. The next pokemon turned in by Jillian is a Combee. That is enough to take first. We have six more entries so here is the next by Chance it is a Ledyba that is not enough to take first. The next entire is Freddie and his pokemon is a Volbeat that will take him to first place. The next one entered in by Victor is a Scyther. How he manged to catch one of those is something I will not understand. Since those are rare here. So that will take him to first. His brother Brady is next an he caught a Dwebble. That will not be able to beat Scyther. The last two entries is Emma which has a Paras and Katie who has a Pineco" said the judge.

(The order they finished in and the item each get)

1st. Victor Anderson - Scyther- He gets to keep it

2nd. Brady Anderson - Dwebble - Gets a Leaf Stone

3rd. Freddie - Volbeat - Gets a Water Stone

4th. Seth - Burmy - Gets a Fire Stone

5th. Katie Hopkins - Gets a Sun Stone

6th. Jillian - Combee - Gets a subway ticket

7th. Amy - Karrablast - Gets a subway ticket

8th. Emma Hopkins - Paras - Gets a subway ticket

9th. Chance - Ledyba - Gets subway ticket

10th. Cedric - Caterpie - Gets subway ticket

(After the contest back at the city)

"Nice job Victor you won and know you get a Scyther" said Brady. "Yea I know, but where were you I could not find you there was a Mothim over there to" said Victor. "Well we went by the mountain and these criminals jumped us until the Champion saved us" said Brady. "Really?" said Victor. "Yeah he also saved Katie" said Brady. "Hmm" said Victor. "Its true" said Katie. "Well some one spoke up" said Brady. "You were really quite throughout the contest and the walk back here" said Emma. "Well I am going to Harrisburg, PA" said Victor. "So are we " said Brady. The group is walking to the pokemon center but before the get there they see a group of people running around to the town center "Why are running?" asked Brady to someone he stopped. "didn't you here The Champion is on Poke Talk With Robin Malcolm and he has some important news about the Champions Cup" said the person. "Thanks" said Brady. Well lets hurry up to see what he has to say. All four of them run to the Pokemon Center.

(The radio Conversation between Robin and Andrew)

"Well here we are listeners and I am joined by the Champion Andrew Hanson. " said Robin. "Thanks Robin" said Andrew. "So Andrew why are you here?" asked Robin. "Well Robin the Champions Cup is for the trainers who earn all 16 badges. Everyone who does will be able to enter. I came here to share that this years Cup will held in New York City, New York. It will be held at the Stadium. Determining how many trainers enter it will be broken up into brackets. With 16 participants in each bracket. With 16 brackets. The winner of each advance into the Quarter Finals with only four winners coming out of that round. Then those four will be in the Semi - Finals were only two will make it out of that round. Then those two will be in the finals and the winner will get the Cup and a chance to battle me. Now for the Rules. In the brackets It will be a three on three battle. in the Quarter Finals it will be a six on six doubles match. The other two rounds will be a six on six singles match. With after three battles the arena will change." said Andrew. "Wow those aiming for this I hope you are ready, now Andrew why in New York may were predicting your home town in California?" asked Robin. "Well Robin New York is a big state and this being my first Champions Cup I thought it should be big" said Andrew. "You heard it from me first at Talkin' with Robin Malcolm. Thank You for joining me Andrew" said Robin. "Now I will be at Harrisburg in a week and then in Chicago. Thank you for having me Robin" said Andrew.

* * *

How bout that The Champions Cup in New York City.

A/N: Still no OCs yet but once the Champion is in Harrisburg one person does challenge him but just to face him.

Thanks and enjoy the Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: The Trade

(The Day after the radio Conversation)

"Well Bro its time for me to go to and I am heading to Willington, CT" said Victor. "Ok good luck and I will see you later" said Brady. Victor walks out of the Pokemon Center and heads towards Willington. "Where are we going to next?" asked Emma. "Lets look at a map" said Brady. He takes out a map and begins looking for cities to go to. "Well we could go to Northbridge thats about a 3 hour walk from here" said Emma. "How bout Webster" said Katie. "Well if we leave now we can be there by 3pm" said Brady. "Ok so thats where we are going then"said Brady. They left and begun walking to Webster.

(On the walk towards Webster)

"We have to be in Harrisburg before a week" said Brady. "Why?" asked Emma. "Well you heard Andrew he is going to be there to talk about something" said Brady. "It will be on the radio" said Emma. "Thats true but its also where the first gym is" said Brady. "What type pokemon does the first gym have?" asked Katie. "I think its grass but I am not sure" said Emma. "Come back Tauros. Man how could I let him out again" said a kid walking by. "Hey wait up" yelled Brady. The kid stopped and looked behind him and walked towards Brady. "Hey whats your name kid" said Brady. "I am Josh Adams and whats your three names" said the kid. "Well Josh I am Brady the one to the right of me is Emma and to my left is Katie" said Brady. "Have you seen a Tauros run by here." said Josh. "No" said the three in unison. "Man. My sister gave that to me when she visited from Chicago" said Josh. "where do you keep that pokemon?" asked Brady. "Well we have a Ranch up in Northbridge and she gave me that one" said Josh. "Thats cool." said Brady. "If you want you can come see it for yourself" said Josh. "Sure we would like to see it" said Brady. The three followed Josh all the way to his Ranch. "Mom, Dad I am home and I brought some new friends" said Josh. "Hey Joshua whos your friends?" asked his mom. "Well this is Brady that is Emma and the other one is Katie." said Josh. "Nice to meet you three. You three must be hungry. I will fix you a good meal. By the way are you pokemon trainers" said his mother. "Thanks for offering some food" said Brady. "How about Joshua show you around and you can see whats on the ranch and maybe run into his dad" said his mom.

(On the Ranch)

"You three follow me" said Josh. "Where are we going?" asked Brady. "We are off to the first part which is all the Tauros" said Josh. "Ok" said Brady. "Here we are but do not spook them they are easily frightened" said Josh. "There is a lot here isn't there" said Katie. "True All we are missing is the one that got out and my sisters" said Josh. "Are you trainers you look like them" asked Josh. "We are" said Brady. "How bout a battle then I have three others then the Tauros" said Josh. "Sure" said Brady. "Yeah I am in" said Emma. "I will go to" said Katie. "Well how bout you go first Katie" said Brady. "Yeah I will" said Katie.

(Match Katie vs. Josh)

"I will ref it" said Brady. "Ok" said Josh. "This will be a one on one match between Katie and Josh. You can choose your first pokemon any time now" said Brady. "Go Bidoof" said Josh. "Lets Go Nincada" said Katie.

"Bidoof tackle"

"Dodge it Nincada and hit him with scratch" The scratch hit the Bidoof and it flinched.

"Nincada leach life" That move also hit the Bidoof.

"Bidoof defense curl" All that did was raise the defense of his Bidoof.

"Scratch Nincada." That his Bidoof again. This time is did less damage but still did some damage.

"That is a strong Nincada" said Josh.

"Thanks" said Katie.

"Nincada sand attack" That attack blinded Bidoof and sent him panicking around.

"Nincada scratch." That move caused the Bidoof to faint.

"Good Job Nincada, return." said Katie.

"That was a fun match. So whos next. "That will be me" said Emma. "I will ref again" said Brady.

(Match Emma vs. Josh)

"This is a one on one match between Josh and Emma. You may choose your next pokemon at anytime." said Brady. "Go Eevee"said Josh. "Go Lillipup" said Emma.

"Lillipup tackle"

"Eevee use sand attack." The sand got into the eyes of the Lillipup and she was blinded.

"Lillipup can you get the sand out of your eyes." The Lillipup lets out a little bark and wipes her paw over eyes to clean them.

"Eevee use tackle"

"Bite Lillipup" Once the Eevee got close enough to Lillipup she used bite and stopped Eevee.

"Lillipup Tackle" This the tackle landed and did some damage to Eevee.

"Eevee tail whip" It did not do anything to the Lillipup.

"Lillipup bite one more time." The bite caused the Eevee to faint.

"Return Eevee" said Josh. "You did great Lillipup, Return" said Emma. "Man I have had that Eevee for about three months ad still is no that good" said Josh. "Its still good" said Katie. "Do you know anyone that is good that had or has an Eevee" said Josh. "Yeah" said Katie. "Who?" asked Josh. "How bout Andrew he has Glaceon. That is his best pokemon" said Katie. "If you want it trade me your Nincada." said Josh. "How bout we have a battle first" said Brady. "Ok" said Josh. "This I will ref" said Katie.

(Match Brady vs. Josh)

"This is a one on one match between Brady and Josh. You can choose your pokemon at any time." said Katie. "Go Seedot" said Brady. "Go Meowth" said Josh.

"Meowth bite"

"Dodge it Seedot and hit him with a tackle." The tackle hit the Meowth and knocked it back.

"Meowth tackle."

"Seedot harden." That took the whole blunt of the attack and the tackle did not do any damage.

"Meowth return" said Josh. "Why?" said Brady. "Well I am not interested in finishing this battle" said Josh.

"Katie do you want to trade for my Eevee" asked Josh. "Yeah I will trade you my Nincada for it" said Katie. "Ok lets wait till my dad gets home for him to finalize this trade" said Josh.

(Back at the House)

"Just in time food is ready" said his mom. All four of them take a seat at the table. "Well were are you three off to" asked his mom. "Well we are going to Webster" said Brady. "You know what I will have Josh's father take you there when he gets home finding that missing Tauros" said his mom. "Thanks" said the three in unison.

(Few minutes later)

"Man finding that Tauros took awhile" said his dad to his mom. "Who are they? " asked his dad. "Well they are friends Joshua ran into" said his mom. "So what your guys name and are you trainers.?" asked his dad. "We are trainers and I am Brady she is Emma and the other one is Katie" said Brady. "Nice to meet you and I am Mike by the way" said Mike. "Dad can I ask you something" said Josh. "What is it Joshua" said Mike. "Well I want to trade that Eevee I have for Katie's Nincada" said Josh. "I am fine with that as long as she is" said Mike. "I am" said Katie. "Honey can these fine kids to Webster" said his wife. "Yeah I have to take that Tauros into town to get him healed so thats fine" said Mike.

(5 hour drive later)

"Ok heres Webster first lets go to the Pokemon Center for you two can finalize your trade and I can give the Nurse my Tauros" said Mike. The five go to the pokemon center and Katie and Josh run up to the trade center. "Well bye Nincada" said Katie. "Good bye Eevee" said Josh. The trade happens and they both call out their new pokemon and they were happy with it.

(1 hour later)

"Lets go Joshua" said Mike. Ok dad I am coming" said Josh. "Good bye you three I will see you again" said Josh. Minutes later he walks to his dads car and they left. "Well Katie you have an Eevee" said Emma. "Are you happy with it" asked Brady. " I am" said Katie.

* * *

Well three matches and a trade.

Poke Update

Katie traded her Nincada for an Eevee. Any ideas for which form she should have.

A/N: Dark Destroyers are on the move again what evil plan do they have now?


	10. Chapter 10: Cousins and Ghosts

To respond to the recent comment the battles might be a little short but they are new trainers and have only had one or two battles. As they progress throughout the story they will improve.

* * *

(In Webster, MA The Next Day)

"Lets just relax for today and spend sometime in Webster" said Brady. "What is there to do today here?" asked Emma. "True there really is not anything in this town. Whats the next closest town?" asked Brady. "Lets look at our map and see" said Emma. "Hartford from here is 17 hours from here" said Brady. "Thats a little too far from here" said Emma. "If we leave today we can get there tomorrow and we could camp on the way there" said Brady. "Where would we stop?" asked Katie. "How about the Tinkerville Wildlife Preserve" said Brady. "Lets go check what there" said Emma. The three walk downstairs of the pokemon center and ask the Nurse about the Tinkerville Wildlife Preserve. "Well you can fish and swim and you can camp there" said the Nurse. "That sounds like a good place to stop. How far is it from here" asked Brady. "It is a 7 hour walk" said the Nurse. The three pack up and start heading toward the Tinkerville Wildlife Preserve. "Well you could take a 2 hour bus rife there" said Gavin. "Gav if it isn't you and Taylor how are you two?" asked Brady. "Well I am fine" said Gavin. "So am I" said Taylor. "What brings you here?" asked Brady. "Well we are heading towards Harrisburg to win the badge." said Taylor. "Are you going there too?" asked Gavin. "Yeah we are but we have been just walking and enjoying the scenery on the way there" said Brady. "We overheard you talking about the Tinkerville Wildlife Preserve and thought we could tag along with you" said Taylor. "You are more then welcome to" said Brady. "A bus would be faster there and it would only be about 2 hours" said Gavin. The five now go to the bus depot in Webster and deiced to take a bus there.

(At the Tinkerville Wildlife Preserve)

"Man this lake looks so nice" said Katie. "Well you guys do what you want me and Brady will set up camp for tonight" said Gavin. "I think I will fish and see what I can catch"said Taylor. "I will go swimming" said Katie. "I think I will just in enjoy the sun a little" said Emma. The guys set up two tents up and a place they can make a campfire.

(At the lake front)

"Hows the water Katie?" asked Taylor. "Its really nice" said Katie diving underwater. Katie comes up from the water and swims over to were Taylor was. "Anything on the line yet?"asked Katie. "Not yet" said Taylor. Then Taylor's line started pulling. "What is it?" asked Katie. "I don't know but get up here and help me reel it in" said Taylor. Katie hops out of the lake and goes and helps Taylor out. After about 15 minutes of the pokemon trying to get away Taylor finally pulls it out of the water. "Its a Finneon" said Katie. "I am going to try to capture it" said Taylor. "Go for it" said Katie. Taylor lands the Finneon on the land and tosses out her Chickorita.

(Wild Pokemon Match Taylor trying to catch a Finneon)

"Chickorita hit that Finneon with razor leaf" The razor leaf hits the Finneon but the Finneon does not give up.

The Finneon tries to attack with water gun but the attack had no effect on the Chickorita.

"Chickorita hit him again with razor leaf." Again the move did a lot of damage to the Finneon but he did not give up.

"What will I have to do to capture that Finneon" said Taylor.

The Finneon tries attract but Chickorita also being a guy the attract had no effect.

"Chickorita tackle." The tackle did some more damage and the Finneon could not go on any more and he fainted.

Taylor tossed a pokeball and it wiggled once twice and then stopped. "Yes I caught a a Finneon" said Taylor.

(About 4:00 pm)

"Everyone come to the campsite dinners ready" said Emma. So Katie, and Taylor came from the lake. Brady and Gavin from the forest. They all sit down on the ground and ate. "How bout we feed our Pokemon after this?" asked Katie. Everyone said they would like that. Everyone finished eating and cleaned up the area they were eating. They each got out some food bowls and poured some pokefood into each bowl. Now each of the five called out their pokemon. "Eevee and Snivy lets go" said Katie. "Lillipup and Torchic, go" said Emma. "Seedot and Piplup, Go" said Brady. "Chickorita and Finneon, its time to eat" said Taylor. "Taillow and Totodile, its your time" said Gavin. All the pokemon finished eating and the pokemon decided to play around the campsite. "Eevee come here" said Katie. Her Eevee cam running up to her. "Hey Eevee want to be brushed" said Katie. Eevee just came up on her lap and waited for her to start brushing him. That lasted about an hour then Eevee found a nice place to lay down and fell a sleep.

(9:00 pm)

"I think its time to return our pokemon and go to sleep" said Brady. They all returned their pokemon and made their way to the to their tent. Gavin and Brady in the first tent and Taylor Emma, and Katie in the second.

(Late that Night)

"What was that" said Brady waking up in the first tent. "Emma what was that" said Katie. in the second tent. The five all wake up to see something in trees behind them. "What do you think it is" asked Katie. "It could be a pokemon" said Emma. "Or a ghost" said Brady. "It could be a ghost pokemon" said Gavin. "Or we could go check" said Taylor. A few minutes later the group hears howling. "I think its time we pack up" said Brady. "What time is it anyway?" asked Katie. "Well its 5:30 am. "I know what it is" said Gavin. "What is it" said Taylor. "Its a Poochyena" said Gavin. "How can you tell?" asked Emma. "The howl is more of a whimper and that tells you they are young. They live in packs and there was more than one howl. They will not hurt us." said Gavin. "It would still be good to leave now since it would take us about 10 hours to get to Hartford so if we leave now we will be there by about 3:30 pm" said Brady. They pack up the tents and got dressed and left the park.

* * *

Hartford is there next stop.

Poke Update:

Gavin has a Taillow.

Taylor caught a Finneon.

Trainer Update:

The group has about 5 more days if they want to see the champ in Harrisburg.


	11. Chapter 11: Liars and Thieves

(10 hours after they left)

"That was a long walk but we are finally here" said Brady. "You know the what we saw on the walk here wasn't that bad" said Gavin. "Yea we saw lots of Pidoves and Pidgeys flying" said Emma. "We seen Metapods and Kakunas in the trees. Lucky for us those Kakunas did not hatch." said Taylor. "How about the Shellder we saw under the bridge" said Katie. "Yeah thats all true but now we are here and its only about 3:30 pm. So lets go have some fun and we will meet back at the hotel" said Brady. "Where is the hotel at?" asked Katie. It is across the street from Bushnell Park on Perl St." said Brady. "Ok well I am going to go some of those stores Hartford has" said Katie. "I will go with you" said Emma. "So will I" said Taylor. "How about you Gavin. Where you going?" asked Brady. "Well I am going to go catch a movie. Then I am going to go to the hotel room" said Gavin. "That sounds like a full day" said Brady. "What are you going to do?" asked Gavin. "Well I am going to go shopping for a new outfit" said Brady. "Ok I will see you back at the hotel" said Gavin. They each go to their ways and plan to meet at the hotel by dinner.

(Brady)

There is a lot stores to go to. I think I will go to the closest one to me witch is about a 10 minute walk. He walks down the street and walks into a little corner store that had a jacket that caught his eye. The jacket was grey and had a black zipper on the front. He walked in and walked over to the jacket. "Mam how much for this jacket" said Brady. "Young man that jacket is our new line of clothing" said the elderly lady working at the shop. "Its really nice" said Brady. "Well for you young man the jacket is 50 dollars" said the elderly lady. "Is that the firm price" said Brady. "How much do you thing it is worth" said the elderly lady. "How about 35 dollars" said Brady. "Its yours then" said the elderly lady. "Mam any shirts and some jeans" said Brady. "Yes the back wall for both" said the elderly lady. He grabs four black shirts and two more pairs of dark blue jeans. He then grabs one 30 dollar belt and a 10 dollar hat that had the pokeball logo on it. "Young man your total is 135 dollars" said the cashier. He pays the lady and walks back to the hotel to change into his new clothes. This is a nice jacket" said Brady looking at himself in the mirror. " I really need to check for a black one later today" said Brady. and he lays on the couch and watches some TV.

(Gavin)

He makes it to the movie theater. He looks at the movies currently playing. There is "World War Z" and "The Worlds End. I think I will go with World War Z. He buys one ticket and walks inside and buys a tub of popcorn and a large soda. He sits in the theater for 2 hours and really enjoys all of the movie and walks back to the hotel room which he shares with Brady. While the three girls share the other room.

(Emma, Katie, and Taylor)

"Well this is the nicest store around here" said Emma as the three girls walk in. "Well hello ladies" said the cashier. "Emma what are you looking at" asked Katie. "This white dress" said Emma. "It does look nice" said Katie. "I will buy it" said Emma. Emma grabs her size and looks at the shirts . I will buy this and this grabbing a light pink shirt and a white shirt. She then grabs a white skirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. "Do you have enough Emma?" asked Katie. "I do" said Emma paying 230 dollars to the cashier. "What do you have Katie" said Emma. "I have this nice denim jacket and this blue shirt and a black skirt. I also have a blue dress that will go with the light blue shoes I have. I also of a black shirt and light blue skinny jeans" said Katie. "What about you Taylor?" asked Emma. "They have nothing I like" said Taylor. "Are you sure?"asked Emma. "Yeah lets go back to the hotel" said Taylor. The three girls head back to the hotel to meet up with the two guys.

(Back at the Hotel)

"How was your shopping?" asked Brady to Emma. "We all found something we liked" said Emma. "Hey there is something going on at the park" said Gavin looking out the window."Lets go down and look" said Brady. The five all run down to the park to see a man in a rope that has DD on them. "Thats Claus" said Brady. "Listen to me your pokemon are prisoners they dont like living in the pokeball" said Claus. "This guy is a nut" said Katie to Taylor. "You will never be able to control a pokemon's full power when it is inside the pokeball. I am saying release these pokemon and save them. Trainers you should avoid things like the Champions Cup. Its an excuse for a pokemon to be used." said Claus. "Then why did you take the fire orb" said Katie. "Young lady I prevented the true thief Andrew Hanson from taking it" said Claus. "Thats a lie" said Katie. "Where's your proof young lady" said Claus. "I have none" said Katie. "Thats what I thought and yes I called the champion a thief." said Claus. He then stops speaking drops the mic and walks away guarded by his three Captains.

(After the message in the park)

"Do you believe what he said" said Katie. "I know calling the champion a thief" said Emma. "It really makes me mad knowing what actually happened and not saying anything" said Katie. "Lets just go back to the hotel" aid Emma. The five the last to leave from where Claus was speaking left and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Poke Update:

None

Trainer update:

4 days left till the Champ is in Harrisburg.

The leader of the Dark Destroyers call the Champion a liar.


	12. Chapter 12: Vulpix and a date?

(The next Day)

All five of them gather in the hall of the hotel. "Where are we going today?" asked Emma to Brady. "Well lets look at the map and find out"said Brady. "How far are we from Harrisburg?"asked Katie towards Brady. "Here to there is 91 hours" said Brady. "Can we take the subway" asked Katie. "I guess depending on how much it is" said Brady. The five walk down to the subway to check prices. "The price from here to Harrisburg is 100 dollars while the price from here to Grantville is 25 dollars per person. "said Brady. "Well we could go to Grantville since it would be about 5 hours away from Harrisburg" said Emma. " Lets go back to the hotel and pack up to catch the subway" said Brady. The five check out of the hotel and headed back to the subway and bought 4 tickets.

(On the subway)

"This subway will reach Grantville by 12:30 pm" said the Conductor. "What are we going to do for this ride?" asked Brady. "How bout a match" said a kid walking up to Katie. "Ok" said Katie. "By the way my name is Patrick" said the kid. "I am Katie" said Katie. "How about we make this interesting. If I win you and me go out to dinner" said Patrick. "and if I win you will leave me alone not and not try to ask me out" said Katie. "Deal" said Patrick. "I will ref this" said Emma. "This will be a two on two match" said Patrick. "Ok" said Katie.

(Match Katie vs. Patrick)

"When ever you two are ready you can call out your first pokemon" said Emma. "Go Paras" said Patrick. "Lets Go Eevee" said Katie.

"Eevee tackle."

"Paras scratch." The tackle hit while the scratch did not.

"Eevee sand attack." The sand blinded Paras causing the Paras more damage to the Paras.

"Paras Poison Powder. His Paras tried to use the its attack but still being blinded by the sand attack.

"Eevee hit him with a tackle again." This tackle sent the Paras into a seat.

"The Paras is unable to battle Eevee wins" said Emma. "Paras return. Go Poochyena" said Patrick. Katie looked down at here Eevee and asked him if he wanted to continue. Eevee shook his head.

"Eevee tackle."

"Dodge it and hit him with a tackle of your own."

"Dodge it Eevee and use sand attack" The sand hit the Poochyena but did not even get into his eyes.

"Poochyena tackle" This time the tackle hit Eevee and sent him against one of the seats.

"Eevee you ok" said Katie. Eevee tried to get up but could not.

"Eevee is unable to battle Poochyena wins" said Emma. "You did great, Eevee, return. Lets go Snivy. said Katie.

"Snivy use Vine whip." The vine whip lifted Poochyena and threw him against the seats.

"Poochyena get up." The Poochyena got up and tried to attack again.

"Snivy use tackle." The tackle hit the Poochyena and caused him to faint.

"Poochyena is unable to battle Snivy wins the winner is Katie" said Emma.

(After the match)

"The subway is about to come to a stop so find the closest exit and we would like to thank you for riding" said the Conductor.

"Thanks Katie for a good match" said Patrick. "Your Welcome" said Katie.

(In Grantville)

"To think we are only 5 hours from our first gym battle and hopefully our first gym badge" said Brady. "Thats right" said Gavin. "Now that we are here what are we going to do" asked Emma. "There is this Park about an hour from here we should check out" said Gavin. "Yeah lets do that" said Katie. The group checks into there hotel and then walk over to the Memorial Lake State Park.

( At Memorial Lake State Park)

"Lets eat here and just enjoy the lake" said Brady. "Ok I am going to check for any pokemon to catch" said Katie. "Ok Katie just be back before lunch is ready" said Emma.

(Katie looking for Pokemon)

According to the Pokedex this place has Skorupi, Vulpix, Spinarak, and a Pansear. I would like to catch any of those pokemon. She looks and looks and finds nothing on the path. She later decides to go deeper into the forest. She then finds a Vulpix hurt under a tree. She grabs it and takes it back to the lunch site.

(Back at the Lunch site)

"Katie what is it?" asked Emma. "This Vulpix is hurt we need to get it to a Pokemon Center" said Katie. "The Pokemon Center is an hour away" said Brady. "Lets go then" said Katie. The five kids deiced to run all the way back to Grantville. They ran all the way their.

(Back at Grantville)

"Nurse we have an injured pokemon" said Katie. "Let me see it" said the Nurse. Katie hands over the Vulpix. "Is she yours?" asked the Nurse. "No I found her in the park and she was hurt" said Katie. "It looks like she was attacked" said the Nurse. "Do you have any idea from what?" asked Katie. "Well the Park does have a problem with wild Murkrow" said the Nurse. "Ok" said Katie. "I will help your Vulpix" said the Nurse. "Well Katie I am going to get lunch with Gavin, Taylor,and Brady. Are you coming" asked Emma. "No I am going to stay here and wait for the Vulpix wakes up"said Katie. The four walk out the door and across the street to get food. Katie just sat in the resting area and waited and waited. "The Vulpix will be just fine" said the Nurse. "Is she awake?" asked Katie. "Yeah" said the Nurse. "Can I see hear?" asked Katie. "Yeah just behind that door" said the Nurse. Katie walked over to the Vulpix. The Vulpix looked at her. The Vulpix really wanted to caught but not with out a fight. The Vulpix walks outside and waited for Katie.

(Wild Pokemon Match Katie trying to catch the Vulpix)

"Go Eevee" said Katie

The Vulpix uses ember.

"Dodge it and use tackle. "The tackle sent the Vulpix back a little.

Vulpix tries ember again.

"Dodge it again and use sand attack." The sand really got into the eyes of the Vulpix and did some harm to the Vulpix.

"Ok its time use a Pokeball to capture the Vulpix" said Katie tossing a pokeball at her. The pokeball wiggles once then again and again and one more time and stops. Katie walks over to the pokeball and picks it up and Says" I now have a Vulpix.

Her four friends return to the Pokemon Center. "Hey Katie hows the Vulpix?" asked Emma. "Shes fine and guess what I caught her" said Katie. "Good job" said Brady. "You know we should help with the Murkrow" said Gavin. "Yeah tomorrow we should head back into the Memorial Lake State Park and ask the ranger there about the Murkrow" said Brady. The five head back to the hotel and go to their rooms.

* * *

Poke Update

Katie Caught a Vulpix.

The group decides that they will help the ranger with the Murkrow Problem.

Trainer Update:

3 days till the champ gets to Harrisburg

Next chapter Info:

We will take a little break from the group and head to the Dark Destroyers HQ and also you shall meet on of Andrew's Elite Four. Along with that you will also see and hear from Andrew some More.

A/N: If you have a question about the Champions Cup post in the review and I answer it when the Champ is in Harrisburg


	13. Chapter 13: New Trouble

(Dark Destroyers HQ)

"Kerry how far are we from activating the fire orb" said Claus. "Sir we need more time" said Kerry. "You have an incoming message from Jacob sir" said the minion. "Patch me through to him" said Claus. "Yes sir" said the minion. "Jacob, what is it?" asked Claus. "Sir we are getting close to the Adamant Orb" said Jacob. "Good have you ran into any trouble yet?" asked Claus. "Not yet sir" said Jacob. "Good once you get it bring it here" said Claus. "I will" said Jacob. The message ends. "Kerry where is Jacob anyway?"asked Claus. "Let me check sir" said Kerry. Kerry walks out of the room and checks the computer. A few minutes later he returns. "Sir he is in Yellowstone National Park" said Kerry. "Good prepare a plane and lets head there" said Claus. "Yes sir" said Kerry. Kerry runs to the ship area. He prepares a plane and they take off towards Yellowstone. "Sir the plane is ready" said Kerry.

(Yellowstone National Park)

"Prepare the landing pad" yelled Jacob. His minions cleared that and awaited for the plane to land. Kerry and Claus walk out of the plane and join Jacob. "Kerry check on the status of the search of the Adamant Orb" said Claus. "Ok sir" said Kerry. Kerry walks off down the mountain area. "We have not dug into the mountain yet" said Jacob. "Kerry get the machine ready and Marcus to be ready to turn it on" said Claus. "Yes sir" said Kerry. A couple minions and Kerry move out the machine from the plane and told Marcus to turn it on and take control of some of the surrounding pokemon. Unaware of him a trainer watches from about a mile away.

(The hillside where the trainer is)

"Go Mothim, go check on what they are doing" said the trainer. Her Mothim flies over to their machine and picks something off and brings it back. "What did you find Mothim?" asked the trainer. Her Mothim drops inside his hand a tracking device from the Dark Destroyers machine. "It looks like this is one of Andrew's" said the trainer. Mothim is this all you noticed. Her Mothim shook his head. "Ok I got to make a call before I make a move" said the trainer taking out his phone. He dials Andrew's phone number.

(On the phone)

"Andrew I have found something that belongs to you" said the trainer. "What is Mellisa?" asked Andrew. "I have your tracking device on the machine the Dark Destroyers have" said Mellisa. "The pokemon control machine?" asked Andrew. "Yes" said Mellisa. "Ok where are you?" asked Andrew. "I am at Yellowstone National Park" said Mellisa. "I will try to get there" said Andrew. "Where are you?" asked Mellisa. "I am in Cleveland, Ohio" said Andrew. "What do you thing I should do?" asked Mellisa. "Proceed with cation" said Andrew. "How fast would it take you to get here?" asked Mellisa. "It would take me about 2 hours" said Andrew. "What do you think they are looking for" asked Mellisa. "My guess is the Adamant Orb" said Andrew. "Ok" said Mellisa. "I will leave right now" said Andrew. She hangs up the phone and waited for Andrew to get there and continued to watch as the Dark Destroyers.

(Back at the Mountainside)

"What pokemon are around?" asked Marcus. "We have some Sandslash" said Kerry. "Those will do" said Marcus. Marcus aims the machine at the three Sandslash playing on the mountain and he fires a beam from the the machine and a minute later the Sandslash stood in front of the machine ready to take orders. "You three start digging" ordered Marcus. The Sandslash started digging up the mountain. They dug deep into the mountain.

(In the mountain)

The three Sandslashes stopped digging when they hit a rocky layer. "Why did they stop" asked. Claus. "They cannot get though the rock we need other pokemon" said Kerry. "Kerry find other pokemon now. We cannot get delayed" said Claus. "Yes sir" said Kerry walking outside and seeing if there were others. He walked around the mountain and found a Rhydon and a Graveler. He thought to himself that those two will do. He tossed out his Golbat and used Confuse Ray. That caused the two wild pokemon to follow the Golbat to try to attack the Golbat. Once the two wild pokemon were in range they were shot with the machine. The Rhydon dug into the rock layer in the mountain and they found a hidden tunnel. "Sir we found something" said a minion to Kerry. "Claus we have found a hidden tunnel" said Kerry. "Good we have found what we needed" said Claus.

(On the hillside)

Mellisa waited on the hillside for Andrew. 2 hours after the conversation Andrew and his Flygon join Mellisa on the hill. "About time Andrew" Said Mellisa. " I have they dug into the mountain?" asked Andrew. "They have" said Mellisa. "I thought you were kidding when you told me to come here but when I got here they were here" said Mellisa. "I know they are after something" said Andrew. " I know what the Adamant Orb does but why do they want it?" asked Mellisa. "I dont know" said Andrew. "Ok" said Mellisa. " I cannot let them get away with that Orb they already got away with the Flame Orb" said Andrew. "They will not find it I already found it here and moved it to the and moved it to the Scientific Laboratory of Wyoming in Cheyenne" said Andrew. "Then why send me here?" asked Mellisa. "As a precaution" said Andrew. "Ok" said Mellisa. "Lets get out of here" said Andrew. "Where to?" asked Mellisa. "You will go to Cheyenne and I will head back to Cleveland" said Andrew. "Why Cheyenne?"asked Mellisa. "I need you to protect the Adamant Orb" said Andrew. "Ok" said Mellisa. "How did you mange to move it" asked Mellisa. "After I left Hopkinton I went to a Pokemon Center than to Yellowstone. I knew that once I let out that I found the Adamant Orb I knew they would be after it. I took it from the mountain and gave it to the Professor at Cheyenne Laboratory and he put somewhere. I told him I will send some added protection for it and that would be you. I already told the ranger of Yellowstone I moved for now. He said that was fine" said Andrew. "Oh ok" said Mellisa. She than left and so did Andrew.

(In the mountain)

Claus, Kerry, and Jacob followed the tunnel down to a room covered in rocks. "Where is it?" asked Claus. "I do not know" said Kerry. "It has been moved" said Claus. "How do you know?" asked Kerry. "I just know" said Claus. They walk out from the tunnel and see everyone standing around. "Get packed up and back to the HQ. We need to locate where he moved the Adamant Orb" said Claus. "Who do you think moved it?" asked Kerry. "The Champion" said Claus.

* * *

So Andrew moved the Adamant Orb. Interesting now how will Claus get his hands on it now.

Poke Update:

None

Trainer Update:

2 days left till Champ speaks in Harrisburg.

You meet the 2nd Member of the elite four.

What legendary pokemon should the Dark Destroyers try to find next.


	14. Chapter 14: Ghosts and Birds

This happens the same day of the Yellowstone Event.

* * *

(In Grantville)

"Ok we need to head to the Memorial Lake State Park and help out with the Murkrows" said Brady. "Lets go then" said Gavin. The five head to Memorial Lake State Park and meet up with the ranger in forest. "Where should we start looking for the Murkrows?" asked Brady to the Ranger. "They usually are at the lake front so thats a good starting point and if they are not there try the abandon house in the middle of forest" said the Ranger. "Gavin and Taylor you two check the lake front me, Emma and Katie will check the abandoned house" said Brady. Taylor and Gavin headed to the lake front.

(At the Lake front)

"Taylor have you seen any yet?" asked Gavin. "No Gavin I have not seen any" said Taylor. They looked and looked and all they saw in the trees were Spearows and some Pidgeys. "Go Taillow" said Gavin. "What is that going to do?" asked Taylor. "Taillow fly around the lakefront and try to find the Murkrows" said Gavin. They waited and waited for Taillow to return. Taillow finally returned and landed next to Gavin just sitting by the lake with his sister Taylor. "Anything Taillow" said Gavin. "Tai" said Taillow. "I take that as a no" said Gavin. "Lets check the other side" said Taylor. "Ok" said Gavin. They walked to the other side and Gavin used Taillow again. "Taillow I need you to search for the Murkrows again. "Tai" said Taillow flying away. "Are you sure that Taillow will find anything?" asked Taylor. "Yeah my Taillow is good" said Gavin. They sat down under a tree and waited for Taillow to return. Taillow finally returned. "Taillow anything?" asked Gavin. "Tai" said Taillow shaking his head. "You did your best Taillow return" said Gavin. "Now what?" asked Taylor. "I guess we return to the Ranger station and hope that the other three find them" said Gavin. The two headed back to the Ranger Station and talked to the Ranger. "There is nothing by the lake" said Taylor. "They are here somewhere" said the Ranger.

(The Abandon House)

"Is this place haunted?" asked Katie. "I am not sure" said Brady. "Look up there on the roof" said Emma. "Its the Murkrows" said Brady. The three thought for a minute. "Piplup use bubble on the Murkrows" said Brady. The Bubble knocked all the Murkrows off the roof. Three of the four flew off. One stayed and started attacking Piplup. "Katie, Emma go after the other I will deal with this one" said Brady. Emma and Katie ran after the three flying off while Brady stayed and will try to capture it.

(Wild Pokemon Match Brady vs. Murkrow)

"Piplup bubble"

Murkrow dodged the bubble by flying in the air and it used peck.

"Piplup wait and use pound when the Murkrow comes closer." The Piplup waited and waited for the Murkrow to fly in and use peck. When it does come in then the Piplup hit the Murkrow with pound. That sent the Murkrow hitting the ground.

"Piplup use bubble." The bubble hits hard on the Murkrow and it confused the Murkrow.

The Murkrow tried to fly but with it being confused all it did was hurt itself.

"Ok go pokeball" said Brady trying to catch the Murkrow. The pokeball wiggled once then twice and a third time and then it stopped and he caught the Murkrow.

(After the Match)

Katie and Emma returned to Brady. "They are gone. They flew north from here" said Emma. "All but one" said Brady. "You caught one didn't you" said Emma. "Yeah" said Brady. "Do you want to check out the Abandon House?" asked Katie. "Yeah" said the other two.

(Inside the Abandoned House)

"This is it" said Brady. They looked around and found things just covered in dust. "Who did this place belong to?" asked Brady. "I do not know" said Emma. "The Ranger did not say" said Katie. They walked around and all they saw was old furniture covered in dust. Katie looked at a picture and saw it wink at her. "Emma can picture wink?" asked Katie. "Katie you know it cannot wink it is not a living thing" said Emma. "It did wink at me" said Katie. Then the picture flew off the wall and right in front of Brady. "Huh?" said Brady. then the three ran out of the house. Once they left a Yamask appeared from the picture laughing.

(Outside the house)

"What do you thing that was" said Katie. "My guess is a ghost pokemon playing with us" said Emma. "Well lets head back to the Ranger Station" said Brady. The three returned to the Station.

(At the Station)

"Did you get them?" asked the Ranger. "Yeah they flew off all but the one Brady caught" said Emma. "Good I will drive you back into town" said the Ranger. "Thanks" said all five of them. They all piled into the Rangers Jeep. He brought all of them back into Grantville.

(Back at Grantville)

"I would like to thank you five for all your help" said the Ranger. "Your Welcome" said Brady. The Ranger left and the five returned to the hotel to listen to Talkin with Robin Malcolm.

(The radio station)

"Today I am joined by the former Champion Alex Hester" said Robin. "Thank you Robin" said Alex. "This is your first interview since your lost to Andrew Hanson for the Champion"said Robin. "I know its has been hard. When I meet Andrew at my Champion's Cup I did not expect him to do what he did" said Alex. "If I remember you lost to him at the end then you invited him to challenge your elite four" said Robin. "At that moment I did not expect him to beat any of them. He did then in my Hometown Harrisburg he beat me. I knew at that moment he was better Champion then myself" said Alex. "He beat you at your hometown in front of your friends and family" said Robin. "Yeah he did. He challenged me there and was over all better than me" said Alex. O have a couple questions for you Alex" said Robin. "Ok" said Alex. "You heard that he is talking live in your hometown in 2 days. How does that make you feel?" asked Robin. "Well Robin when I heard that I was not happy with his decision to choose there" said Alex. "Next Question. Could you ever face Andrew again knowing that he has beaten you twice?" asked Robin. "I have talked to him." said Alex. "Thanks for your time Alex and you heard it from Talkin with Robin Malcolm.

(Back at the hotel Room)

"The old Champion on her talk show that was good" said Brady. "Tomorrow we are actually going to train to get ourselves ready for our first gym" said Emma.

* * *

Wow the Old Champion on his first talk show after losing.

Poke Update:

Brady has caught a Murkrow.

Trainer Update:

2 days till the Champion is in Harrisburg.

The first gym leader is also in Harrisburg. So they will be getting ready to challenge him.


	15. Chapter 15: Harrisburg Marking the Start

(The morning)

The five are downstairs checking out of their hotel rooms and getting ready to go to Harrisburg. They check out of the hotel and begun walking towards Harrisburg. "Hey I have an idea how about we train before getting to Harrisburg" said Gavin. "That sounds good" said Brady. "How about we do Brady vs. Emma, Katie vs. Taylor and would I face" said Gavin. "How about me" said Josh walking up to them. "Hey Josh what doing here?" asked Katie. "Well I am in town because I am helping my dad getting supplies to fix a fence the Tauros destroyed" said Josh. "Ok you will face Gavin" said Katie. "Do remember these are just training battles" said Brady. They head to an open field and got ready.

(1st Training Battle Emma vs. Brady)

"I will ref this match" said Taylor. "Ok" said Emma and Brady. "This is a two on two battle. You choose your first pokemon at anytime" said Taylor. "Go Seedot" said Brady. "Then I will use Torchic" said Emma.

"Torchic use ember"

"Dodge it Seedot and use tackle" The Seedot dodged the ember and tried to tackle the Torchic.

"Torchic hit him with ember once he tries to tackle you. Torchic waited till the Seedot got close and used ember. The ember hit Seedot and caused the Seedot to stop his attack.

"Seedot you ok" Brady's Seedot got after the ember and was ready to continue.

"Seedot use tackle." This time Seedot did not use tackle but he used bullet seed. "Brady your Seedot learned a new move cool" said Emma. The bullet seed hit the Torchic. This did not do to much damage.

"Torchic use ember again."

"Seedot bullet seed" The ember burned through the bullet seed and hit the Seedot. "The Seedot still got up and continued to fight. Then Seedot the Seedot tried to use bullet seed again.

"Torchic use ember." The same result from before happened again to the Seedot.

"Seedot is unable to battle Torchic wins" said Taylor. "Ok go Murkrow" said Brady. "Return Torchic, and Go Lillipup.

"Murkrow use peck" The Murkrow flew into the sky and dived at Lillipup.

"Lillipup dodge it." Once the Lillipup dodged the peck the Murkrow hit the ground.

"Lillipup use bite on the Murkrow." The Murkrow was still filling the effects of hitting the ground. The bite did even more damage to the Murkrow.

"Murkrow can you continue?" asked Brady. Murkrow got up and back into the air.

"Murkrow use pursuit." The pursuit hit the Lillipup and caused Lillipup to fly up into the air a bit.

"Murkrow use peck." The peck hit and did some more damage to the Lillipup. Lillipup hit the ground and fainted.

"Lillipup is unable to battle Murkrow wins" said Taylor. "I guess we are down to our last pokemon your Torchic and my Murkrow" said Brady. "Go Torchic" said Emma.

"Torchic use ember."

"Murkrow dodge it."

"Murkrow use peck."

"Torchic hit the Murkrow with scratch" "Emma I think Torchic is using peck" said Brady. Instead of scratch Torchic used peck. Both the pecks eat the other pokemon.

"Peck again Torchic." The peck hit again and the Murkrow fell to the ground.

"Torchic use ember." The ember caused the Murkrow to faint.

"Murkrow is unable to battle Torchic wins Emma is the winner" said Taylor.

(Next training Battle Katie vs Taylor)

"I will ref this match" said Brady. "This is a two on two match with only one winner. You may choose your first pokemon" said Brady. "Lets go Chickorita" said Taylor. "Ok I am going to try Vulpix" said Katie.

"Vulpix use ember."

"Dodge it Chickorita and use razor leaf."

"Vulpix use ember on the razor leaf" The ember burned the razor leaves.

"Chickorita use poison powder" Chickorita releases a powder into the air.

"Vulpix hit him now with a ember." The ember hits Chickorita and does a lot of damage.

"Vulpix try and use a quick attack." The quick attack did even more damage on the Chickorita.

"Chickorita use synthesis." Chickorita manged to restore some of his heath.

"Chickorita use razor leaf."

"Vulpix burn through the razor leaf with ember." The ember burned the leaves and hit Chickorita.

"Chickorita is unable to battle Vulpix wins" said Brady. "I think I will stay with Vulpix" said Katie. "Well I will go with Finneon" said Taylor.

"Finneon water gun."

"Vulpix dodge it and use ember." The ember hits but does not do any damage.

"Vulpix quick attack."

"Use water gun Finneon once that Vulpix get right in front of you." The Vulpix gets hit with the water gun and fainted.

"Return Vulpix and go Snivy" said Kate.

"Snivy use vine whip" The vine whip tossed the Finneon into the air. After that the Snivy uses leaf tornado

"Snivy learned a new move" said Katie.

"Use leaf tornado again" the leaf tornado caused the Finneon to faint.

"Finneon is unable to battle Snivy wins and Katie is the winner" said Brady. "Good job Snivy return" said Katie.

(Last Match Gavin vs. Josh)

"I will ref this"said Brady. 'This will be a two on two match. You may choose your pokemon at any time." said Brady. "Go Nincada" said Josh. "How about you Taillow" said Gavin.

"Taillow peck."

"Use fury swipes Nincada." Nincada tried to use fury swipes but was hit by peck.

"Nincada use scratch."

"Taillow use quick attack." Quick attack hit Nincada and sent him back a little.

"Your Taillow is quick" said Josh.

"Thanks and Taillow use peck" said Gavin. The peck hits the Nincada and sent him back even more.

"Nincada sand attack." With Taillow in the air the sand attack did not reach the Taillow.

"Taillow wing attack." The wing attack did a lot of damage and caused the Nincada to faint.

"Nincada is unable to battle Taillow wins" said Brady. "Go Meowth" said Josh. "Return Taillow and go Totodile.

"Totodile water gun."

"Dodge it and use scratch."

"Totodile use bite. The bite hit Meowth and Meowth was unable to use scratch.

"Totodile use water gun again." The water gun hit the Meowth and sent the Meowth into a rock.

Meowth tried to get back up but was unable to and the Mewoth fainted.

"The Meowth is unable to battle Totodile wins and Gavin is the winner" said Brady. "Return Meowth you tried" said Josh. "Thanks Totodile return" said Gavin.

"Where are you five headed to?" asked Josh. "We are going to Harrisburg" said Brady. "You guys going to challenge the first gym leader?" asked. Josh. "Yeah we are" said Brady. "Good luck I have to get back to my dad" said Josh leaving. "Well lets get to Harrisburg" said Brady walking towards Harrisburg. The group makes it to Harrisburg and goes directly to the their hotel.

(In Harrisburg)

"We know that the gym is in the center of town" said Gavin. "Brady where is Andrew speaking at?" asked Taylor. "I do not know we should ask the Nurse at the pokemon Center" said Brady. They walk to the Pokemon Center and walked up to the Nurse. "Nurse where is Andrew speaking tomorrow?" asked Brady. "He will be at Capital Square. You cannot miss it " said the Nurse. "Thank you and can you heal our pokemon" said Brady. She does.

(Night time on the town)

They walk around a bit and headed back to the hotel. "We will see you tomorrow" said Brady an Gavin to the girls. They all head to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The moment we all have been waiting for the Champ will be speaking at Harrisburg and we will now start a timer for the Champions Cup in the Next Chapter.

Poke Update:

None

Trainer Update:

They all made it to Harrisburg and are ready to challenge the gym leader.


	16. Chapter 16: Fun and Festivals

(In Harrisburg the Next Day)

The town was full of trainers up and finding seats and just waiting to hear and see the Champion. The town square was already with everything up you got food trucks out near the town square. Most of the town was awake knowing that everyone will be listening in on the moment that will take place in 1 hour.

(Hotel room Brady and Gavin)

Brady is dressed in his new gray jacket and new shirts and blue jeans. While Gavin is dressed in a pokemon shirt with a pokeball on it on the back and his black blue jeans. "We have to get to town square before an hour hopefully the girls are ready" said Brady. "Yeah they should be and did you see all these trainers here" said Gavin. "Yeah I did they must have been up early" said Brady. "Ok lets finish up in here and meet the girls down stairs" said Gavin. They finished and went down stairs into a busy hall.

(Hotel room Emma, Katie, Taylor)

"Hurry up and get out of the bathroom" said Emma waiting for Katie to get out. "I will" said Katie. Katie walked out of the bathroom in here black shirt and denim jacket and her white skirt. "Ok Emma the bathroom is all yours" said Katie. "I am done" said Taylor. Walking around in her pink shirt and white pants. ten minutes later Emma walks out of the bathroom in her white shirt and her blue jeans. "You all ready to go down stairs?" asked Emma. "Yes" said Katie "Yeah" said Taylor. They leave the hotel room and headed to the hall.

(Outside the Hotel)

The five walk to the town square and found good seats in the second row taking up the whole row. All the seats were filled with trainers just talking to each other. "The mayor will be out in 15 minutes" said the mayors assistant. "Wow this is going to be a long wait" said Emma. "I know" said Brady. "According to this the mayor will be speaking first than it will be Andrew" said Gavin. They continued to wait around just talking. "The mayor's assistant came back out and said '5 minutes till he will be out."

(Andrew's hotel room)

He is dressed in a black overcoat with a white polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans and a baseball cap that had NYC on it. He walks to the mirror and starts talking into to prepare himself to get ready. "Good morning" thats not it. then a knock at his hotel room door. "Andrew you ready" said the mayor. "Yeah so explain how this is going to work" said Andrew. "I am going to go out there and I am going to talk a little. Than I am going to introduce you than leave it to you" said the Mayor. "Ok I will be waiting than inside the town hall" said Andrew. The two walk out and headed to town hall.

(Back at the town square)

"It is about to begin" said Brady. The Mayor's assistant walks out and walks up to the mic stand. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen we have a wonderful day and it begins with the mayor coming out and talking to you about everything then he will introduce what must are here to see Andrew Hanson" said the assistant. "So with out further ado the mayor of Harrisburg" said the assistant. He walks up to the mic and begins talking. "Welcome trainers from afar and trainers close to here. This is great day not only is our wonderful town the start of a trainer it is also home to two former champions. This town has also held the Champions Cup last year were a trainer we never thought could win but he did now he is your Champion. It is a privilege to have the new Champion here to speak to all of you. This town also holds thanks to the previous Champion Alex Hester he moved the first gym from Webster to our wonderful town. So I would like to welcome to our town the US Champion Andrew Hanson." said the mayor walking up to Andrew and shaking his hand.

(Andrew talking)

Andrew takes the mic off the mic stand and walks down to the grass where everyone is sitting. "Well its packed here I was not expecting a big crowd. Lets start off with the old 16th gym leader is retiring so we already selected a new gym leader. He is unable to be here but I can introduce you to him. His name is Aaron Blackheart. The old one retires at the end of this month and we are also closing up his gym. He has been the 16th gym leader for 30 years. It was a privilege to talk to him. On to the next thing tomorrow I will be at the trainers school in this town to talk to some kids but all of you are welcome to come sit in and listen. Now to the Champions Cup. In NYC we will be holding the Champions Cup at Ash Ketchum Stadium. You will need to collect all 16 badges to enter at any pokemon center. I think I told you everything you all needed to know. Wait I think you want to see the new shirt for the champions Cup" said Andrew. He takes off his overcoat and everyone saw the picture of the statue of Liberty holding the Champions Cup and on the back all the trainers trying to grab it. "Ok what do you all think" said Andrew. The crowd was all happy ready to go for it. "This shirt is available at the Champions Cup in New York City. I would like to thank you for your time. I wish most of you good luck at your first gym and the many more after" said Andrew. He waves to the crowd and walks back on the stage and leaves.

(After thoughts of Andrew's speech)

"Wow that was something" said Brady. "Yeah that was" said Emma. "That was interesting" said Katie. "What do you mean?" asked Andrew walking up. "Hey Andrew" said Brady. "Hi" said Emma. "How's you Glaceon?" asked Katie. "He is better than ever" said Andrew. "Thats good to know" said Katie. "Who is your friends over there they have not said a word?" asked Andrew. "Oh thats Gavin and that is his older sister Taylor they are my cousins" said Brady. "Nice to meet you two" said Andrew. "Yeah" they both said. "You guys coming to the festival tonight?" asked Andrew. "Yeah we are" said Katie. "How about you guys join me for lunch at this place downtown I tried it already and they are good" said Andrew. "Are you sure?" asked Brady. "Yeah my treat" said Andrew.

(Lunch)

"So are all five of you going to your first gym badge?" asked Andrew. "Yeah we are" said Brady. "You know it is good to see you all again hows it been?" asked Andrew. "We all have new pokemon and we are training hard to get ready for the gym" said Brady. "Thats always good now lets eat " said Andrew. The group ate and talked some more. "Well what do we do know since we have about an hour before the festival" said Brady. "I have to be going I will join you guys tonight" said Andrew. The five head back to the hotel and waited for an hour. While Andrew walked over the the festival and talked to some people to let them know he has fie guest that are with him so they are welcome.

(The Festival)

The five all walked in and looked for Andrew and about a minute later he finds them. "What do you guys think?" asked Andrew. "Its cool " said Katie. "Tonight is quite simple the fireworks are going to go off then all games and such are open" said Andrew. "How does the night end?" asked Emma. "The night will end with some fireworks about midnight so enjoy" said Andrew. They all went in other directions. Emma and Brady went towards the games Gavin and Taylor found an area to watch the fireworks. "Can I ask you something?" asked Katie. "Yeah sure" said Andrew. "Why did you want to become the Champion?" asked Katie. "At the start I did not want to become one I wanted to be a pokemon researcher" said Andrew. "Then why become Champion?" asked Katie. "I just thought this as a start since I can travel around and enjoy pokemon" said Andrew. The rest of the group joins Andrew and Katie and they all join Gavin to watch the ending show. They all walk back to the hotel rooms.

(Hotel room Emma, Katie and Taylor)

"What did you and Andrew?" asked Emma. "We just talked he is a nice guy" said Katie. "He is" said Emma. "Well I am going to hear him at the school tomorrow" said Katie. "Goodnight Katie" said Taylor and they all fall asleep same with the guys.

* * *

The Champ had some interesting facts about the Cup. I hope I did not offend anyone with what I did to the statue of Liberty.

Tomorrow he is talking to some kids along with some other trainers.

Poke Update:

None

Trainer Update:

None

DD Update:

They are looking for a new legendary pokemon off the coast of San Fran Bay.


	17. Chapter 17: Gym Badges and Schools

(Down in the hotel Lobby)

"We are leaving" said Taylor. "Why?"asked Brady. "We are going to train some more" said Taylor. "Thats fine good luck and we will see you again" said Taylor. Then Taylor and Gavin leave the hotel back towards Grantville. "What are we doing today?" asked Brady. "Lets go see what Andrew is saying at the trainer school" said Katie. "That sounds good"said Brady. They walk to the trainer school and find a seat in the gym of the school.

(At the School)

"We should have some time after this to battle the gym leader" said Brady. "Yeah we should" said Emma. The kids start filling in and found a seat. More trainers came in and seated among Brady, Emma, and Katie. People were talking among themselves and waited for Andrew to come and talk. "Are you ready Andrew?" asked the principle of the school. "Yeah I am" said Andrew. "Then I will go out and introduce you than" said the principle walking out to the stage. "Good Morning trainers and students it is a pleasure to welcome Andrew Hanson" said the principle. Andre walks out and shakes the principle's hand and takes the mic from him.

(Andrew Talking)

"Good morning. It is really nice to get some time to talk to all of you that will be future trainers, professors, and researchers. You all have your future ahead of you. Set your goals high and you will accomplish them. There will always be obstacles in your way. You will get over them. No matter how hard or how easy. You will pass them. We as trainers or what you want to be will face trouble and challenges. you need to understand these challenges will help become better at what you want to be. On my road to become Champion I faced my friends which one does not talk to anymore and the other I have not heard from since the my Champions Cup. You will always make new friends I have. So everything you have now will still be here just be prepare for the worst but you can expect the best. Now I have some advice I was given at your age. Pokemon and us are connected you do not treat your pokemon the way you do not want to be treated. To make sense of that is once you get pokemon you treat them well. I would like to thank you all for letting me take some time away from your classes and for the trainers taking some time from their training have a good day and thank you" said Andrew. He then waves goodbye and walks off the stage.

(Outside the school)

"He really knows a lot" said Emma. "True I guess he has personal experiences" said Brady. "So now what?" asked Katie. "To the gym I guess" said Emma. "How are you three" said Andrew walking up. "Good speech out there" said Brady. "Thanks" said Andrew. "There is only one thing left in this town and that is the gym" said Emma. "So that is were your going" said Andrew. "Yeah we are" said Brady. "Good luck I will catch up with you guys later" said Andrew heading back to his hotel. "Lets go to the gym. They walk all the way to the gym.

(At the gym)

The gym is covered in grass and trainers are hidden in the grass ready to pop up. They walk into the grass and kept going. "Be careful in here" said Brady. They made it to a door that says "trainers who are ready enter." "I guess we are ready" said Brady. They all walk into the room and find a guy dressed in all green just sitting in grass. "Welcome to my gym" said the person. "I am Noah Bettes and I am the 1st gym leader here in Harrisburg" said Noah. "So is going first" said Noah standing up. "I will " said Emma. "How many pokemon you have" said Noah. "I have two" said Emma. "So this will be a two on two match with only one winner" said Noah. I guy walks out and says" I will ref this match." They walk to the pokemon battling spot and took there positions.

(Gym Battle Emma vs. Noah)

"You ready." said Noah. "I am" said Emma. "You may choose your first pokemon now" said the ref. "Go Pansage" said Noah. "Go Lillipup" said Emma.

"Pansage vine whip."

"Dodge it Lillipup and use bite."

"Use fury swipes Pansage." The bite hit when the Pansage tried to attack with fury swipes. Pansage continued to fight.

"Pansage seed bomb." The seed bomb did massive damage to Lillipup but Lillipup continued but something was happening to Lillipup. It was evolving. Lillipup was starting to glow then it evolved into a Herdier.

"I know have a Herdier." said Emma.

"Herdier use tackle." Herdier used take down not tackle. This take down did some damage to Pansage.

"Pansage can you continue." Pansage got up and continued to battle.

"Pansage seed bomb again."

"Herdier dodge it and use take down." This time take down took down Pansage.

"Pansage get up we got to win." The Pansage still got up and continued.

"Pansage seed bomb one more time."

"Dodge it and use take down one more time." This take down hit Pansage and sent him into the deep grass. Bounced off the ground then hit the wall.

"Pansage is unable to battle Herdier wins." said the ref. "I will stay with Herdier" said Emma. "Then I will go with Lilligant" said Noah.

"Lilligant use energy ball."

"Herdier dodge it and use take down." The take down hit the Lilligant but did not do much damage. All the take downs are starting to have an effect on Herdier.

"Whats wrong with her Herdier" asked Katie. "All the take downs have done some damage to Herdier" said Andrew joining Brady and Katie watching Emma's battle. "What do you mean?" asked Brady. "Well take down does do damage to the pokemon uses it kind of like recoil" said Andrew. "Ok" said Brady. Now back to the battle.

"Lilligant use energy ball."

"Herdier dodge it" The damage from the take down made Herdier unable to dodge it. Herdier took damage from the energy ball and Herdier fainted.

"Herdier is unable to battle Lilligant wins" said the ref. "Okay good job, return Herdier. Go Torchic" said Emma.

"Torchic ember."

"Lilligant use Giga Drain." The ember hits which stopped Lilligant from using giga drain.

"Lilligant energy ball."

Torchic use ember." The ember's power became more powerful.

"That is not ember thats fire spin" said Andrew. "Torchic learned a new move" said Katie to Emma. "I know" said Emma.

"Torchic fire spin." The fire spin did a lot of damage and it caused a burn in Lilligant.

"Torchic use ember one last time."

"Lilligant use magical leaf." The Lilligant tried to use magical leaf but could not because of the burn caused by fire spin. The ember hit and Lilligant was unable to move.

"Lilligant can you continue" said Noah. His Lilligant was unable to move and the burn caused some more damage.

"Lilligant is unable to battle Torchic wins, Emma is the winner." said the ref.

(After the battle)

"Good job Emma" said Noah. "Thanks" said Emma. "You won this fair and square" said Noah handing Emma the Hedge Badge. "Let me heal my pokemon than we can have the next battle" said Noah. "I will go next" said Katie. Emma join Brady and Andrew up in the stands while Katie goes to the arena. Noah finishes healing his pokemon and joins Katie in the arena. "How many pokemon do you have Katie" said Noah. "I have 3" said Katie. "So we will have a 3 on 3 match" said Noah. The ref walks out and ready's both trainers.

* * *

The next two gym challenges will be in the next chapter.

Poke Update:

Emma's Lillipup evolved into Herdier.

Trainer Update:

None

DD Update:

They are looking for something in San Francisco, CA so the Champ will be leaving to their soon so stay updated.


	18. Chapter 18: Gym Badges

(Gym Battle Katie vs. Noah)

"You two can call out your first pokemon at any time" said the ref. "Go Pansage" said Noah. "Lets Go Eevee" said Katie.

"Eevee use tackle."

Dodge it Pansage and use seed bomb."

"Eevee try using dig." Eevee dug into the ground and was able to use dig to dodge the seed bomb.

"Where is that Eevee" said Noah.

"Just wait you will see" said Katie. After that the Eevee came up behind Pansage.

"Eevee tackle." The tackle hit the Pansage.

"Pansage you ok" said Noah. The Pansage got up and continued to fight.

"Eevee use bite."

"Dodge it Pansage and use seed bomb." The seed bomb hit Eevee and did some damage to Eevee. Eevee got back up.

"Good job Eevee use dig." Eevee dug underground and Pansage looked for Eevee.

"Pansage just wait till Eevee pops up behind you" said Noah. The Pansage waited and kept looking behind him. This time Eevee popped up to the side of Pansage. Then Eevee tried to use another new move. He tried to use Shadow Ball. The shadow ball hit Pansage and caused the Pansage to get confused.

"Pansage use seed bomb." Pansage was unable attack and did some damage to itself.

"Pansage come on focus" said Noah.

"Eevee try shadow ball one more time." The shadow ball hits Pansage.

"Pansage get up." said Noah. His Pansage is confused which makes Pansage hard to attack. "What am I going to do my Pansage will not be able to take much more of this" said Noah to himself.

"Tackle Eevee." The Tackle hit Pansage. "Pansage dive into grass and try to recover from being confused" said Noah. The Pansage jumped into the grass.

"How can Katie be able to find Pansage in the grass?" asked Emma. "Thats not an option" said Andrew. "What do you mean?" asked Emma. "Pansage has the advantage in the grass so all she has to do is relax and wait for the Pansage to come out. Its bound to come out soon to use any attack" said Andrew.

"Eevee we are just going to wait it out for that Pansage to come out" said Katie. Then Pansage comes out of the grass no longer confused,

"Pansage grab Eevee with vine whip."

"Dodge that move Eevee and use shadow ball." The shadow ball hits Pansage and causes him to faint.

"Pansage is unable to battle Eevee wins" said the ref. "Return Pansage, Go Swadloon" said Noah. "Great job Eevee return, Go Vulpix" said Katie.

"Vulpix use ember."

"Dodge Swadloon." Swadloon was to slow to dodge the attack and was hit with ember. "I forgot Swadloon was slow" said Noah.

"Vulpix ember again." The ember hits Swadloon and causes Swadloon to be burned.

"Swadloon use razor leaf."

"Use ember to dodge it." The ember burned through the leaves and hits Swadloon.

"Swadloon is unable to battle Vulpix wins" said the ref. "Return Swadloon, Go Lilligant" said Noah. "I will stay with Vulpix" said Katie.

"Vulpix use ember."

"Lilligant dodge it and use energy ball." The Vulpix was hit with the energy ball and was sent into the grass.

"Vulpix use quick attack."

"Lilligant use magical leaf." The magical leaf hit Vulpix. Her Vulpix tried to get up but struggled.

"Lilligant use energy ball." The energy ball hits the grounded Vulpix.

"Vulpix is unable to battle Lilligant wins. "Return Vulpix, Go Eevee" said Katie.

"Eevee use shadow ball."

"Lilligant use energy ball." The two attacks hit each other and caused a massive explosion. Both trainers waited till the smoke to see who is still standing. The smoke clears and both pokemon stood there.

"Eevee use dig."

"Lilligant go into the tall grass." The Lilligant moved into the tall grass.

"She has to be careful" said Andrew. "Why?" asked Emma. "Well Lilligant can use energy ball which would allow him and his Lilligant to attack from the grass" said Andrew.

"Come on up Eevee." Then came up inside the grass.

"Eevee use shadow ball." Eevee's shadow ball hits Lilligant out of the grass and back into the arena. Eevee then jumps out of the grass.

"Lilligant hit him with energy ball." The energy ball hits Eevee and causes Eevee to faint.

"Eevee is unable to battle Lilligant wins" said the ref. "Return Eevee, Lets Go, Snivy: said Katie.

"Snivy use leaf tornado."

"Lilligant use magical leaf." The magical leaf did not stop the leaf tornado and Lilligant was hit with the leaf tornado.

"Lilligant hit him with energy ball." The energy ball hits Snivy and Snivy is hit against a wall behind his trainer. The Snivy was really hurt. Then Snivy started to evolve. Next thing you know Snivy evolved into a Servine. Then Servine uses a new move that was leaf blade. "Good job you learned leaf blade" said Katie to her Servine.

"Servine use leaf tornado" This leaf tornado sent Lilligant into the wall behind her trainer. Lilligant fell down from the wall and fainted.

"Lilligant is unable to battle Servine wins, Katie is the winner" said the ref. "Good job Servine we did it" said Katie.

"You won this" said Noah as he handed Katie her Hedge Badge.

(Before the next match)

"Where did Andrew go?" asked Katie. "I do not know but what is that on where he was sitting" said Brady. It is a little box and a note addressed to Katie. "What does the note?" asked Emma. Katie open the note it says:

Congrats on your win sorry I could not watch the whole match but something came up. You can use the item in the box to help your Vulpix. I wish all of you good luck and I will see you all again.

Andrew

She then opens the and sees a fire stone. Then Noah walks up and asked Brady if he is ready for his match. "He says "yes." "This will be a three on three match" said Noah and they both walk to the arena.

(Gym Battle Brady vs. Noah)

"You two may choose your first pokemon" said the ref. "Go Swadloon" said Noah. "Go Seedot" said Brady.

"Seedot use bullet seed." The Swadloon took the bullet seed.

"Swadloon use vine whip to grab Seedot."

"Seedot dodge it and use bullet seed." The bullet seed hit and which caused Swadloon to withdraw the vine whip.

"Swadloon use tackle." Swadloon slowly rushed at Seedot.

"Seedot jump into the grass." The Seedot jump into the and Swadloon stopped her attack.

"Whats happening to his Seedot?" asked Emma. "I think its evolving" said Katie. It starts changing then soon enough Brady a Nuzleaf. Then his Nuzleaf jumped out of the grass and used energy ball. The energy ball hit Swadloon and sent him into the back wall.

"Swadloon is unable to battle Nuzleaf wins" said the ref. 'Return Swadloon and Go Pansage" said Noah. "I think I will stick with my Nuzleaf" said Brady.

"Nuzleaf use energy ball."

"Pansage you too use energy ball." The energy balls hit each other and the attacked caused a explosion. The arena was covered in smoke.

"Nuzleaf jump into the grass then the tree." The Nuzleaf went into the tree.

"Pansage follow him."

"Nuzleaf use bullet on the tree Pansage is on."

"Use seed bomb Pansage.

"Nuzleaf jump to the next tree." While Nuzleaf jump to the next and hit the branch Pansage was on. Pansage's seed bomb hit where Nuzleaf was. The Pansage hit the ground.

"Nuzleaf jump off the tree and hit Pansage with energy ball." The energy ball hits Pansage and it did some damage to him.

"Pansage is unable to battle Nuzleaf wins" said the ref. "Wow you are just as good as your two brothers." said Noah. "Thanks but this battle is not over" said Brady. "That is true, return Pansage and go Lilligant" said Noah. Lets turn this a little and the top of the gym opens reviling the sun.

"Lilligant solar beam."

"Dodge it Nuzleaf and use energy ball." Nuzleaf's ability in the sun double his speed. Which made Nuzleaf dodge that solar beam.

"Lilligant use solar beam."

Dodge it and quick attack her." The quick attack knocked down Lilligant and she struggled to get up. His Nuzleaf was taking in the sunlight like he was going to try solar beam. Then he uses it to send the downed Lilligant into the wall.

"Lilligant is unable to battle Nuzleaf wins, Brady is the winner" said the ref. "Just as fast as your brothers did it. Cole and his Lampent and Victor and his Scyther went right through my pokemon just like that Nuzleaf and Nuzleaf is grass interesting" said Noah. "Thanks" said Brady. "Brady you deserve this." said Noah handing him a Hedge badge.

(Back at the hotel)

"Well we all have the first badge" said Emma. "Yeah so the next stop is Chicago, Il" said Brady. "Whats going on outside. Its them again" said Katie. "Who?" asked Brady. "The Dark Destroyers" said Katie. "Lets go see what they are saying." said Brady and they run to the park.

(At the Park)

It is just Claus and Kerry.

"Listen to me your pokemon are prisoners. I have in possession the Fire Orb. I will use to awaken a legendary pokemon. Release the pokemon you have and you will be spared from the wrath of Reshiram" said Claus. "I heard a enough from you" said Andrew landing on his Flygon. "This is them silencing me" said Claus and he fully retreats back to his ship and Marcus walks out with Claus Haxorus. The Haxorus fired a powerful Hyper at my Flygon.

"Dodge it Flygon and use your Hyper beam" said Andrew. Haxorus just stood there and took Flygon's hyper beam. "What that is not real he has no scratch" said Andrew. "Hahaha no matter the power these pokemon can withstand anything." said Marcus laughing."Are sure about that" said Andrew. "What do you mean?" asked Marcus. "I will gladly show you I am need of your assistance Glaceon" said Andrew.

"Glaceon sheer cold" said Andrew. This attack just wiped out the Haxorus and Marcus returns Haxorus to the ship and they leave. All that is left is a huge area of frozen grass. Andrew got back on his Flygon and followed them to San Francisco.

* * *

A lot has happened in this chapter Andrew dealt with an overpowered Haxorus forcing his hand and him and his Glaceon using sheer cold.

Trainer Update:

Katie's Snivy evolved into Servine

and

Brady's Seedot evolved into Nuzleaf.

Poke Update:

Cole has a Lampent.

DD Update:

They split up and Claus made a despite plea.


	19. Chapter 19: Bad Training

(In the Hotel Lobby)

"So Chicago is our next stop." said Brady. "How are we going to get there" said Emma. "We could rent a couple bikes that will get us to Pittsburgh" said Brady. "That will take 28 hours though" said Katie. "We could take the train that will be 8 hours" said Brady. "How about taking the speed tram?" said the hotel receptionist. "Where do we catch that?" asked Brady. "You can from Pittsburgh to Grands Rapids, MI" said the receptionist. "How do we get to Pittsburgh though?" asked Brady. "Well take the bus" said the receptionist. "Then where does that pick up at?" asked Brady. "It picks up tomorrow at Mechanicsburg" said the receptionist. "Ok" said Brady. They then pay for the rooms and leave Harrisburg with a lot on their minds.

(Walking towards Mechanicsburg)

"Something was wrong with that pokemon yesterday in the park" said Brady. "Yeah that Haxorus was in pain" said Katie. "Could we have done anything about it?" asked Emma. "No it looked like Andrew handled it but from what I saw he was not happy about how that Haxorus was being used" said Katie. "True he was really mad" said Emma. "Yeah he was his Glaceon used his most powerful move" said Brady. They manged to find a nice spot to stop and eat some lunch. The spot was in a park next to the lake were wild pokemon were just swimming. "So what are we having?" asked Brady. "Well we have some Apples, grapes, peaches, and mango. So properly some type of fruit salad" said Emma. "That sounds good" said Katie as Emma prepares it. Emma was about to cut up an apple when a Ducklett flies down and takes the apple and flies to the lake and eats it. "Thats no yours come back here" said Emma as she chases the Ducklett. She then corners the Ducklett. Ducklett shoots water gun at her and the she summons her Herdier.

(Wild Pokemon Battle Emma vs. Ducklett)

"Herdier use your take down."

The Ducklett dodges it and tries to use bubblebeam.

"Dodge it Herdier and use bite." The bite hits and yet the Ducklett does not give up.

The Ducklett uses Wing attack.

"Herdier when he gets close enough use take down." The Herdier waited till Ducklett was right in front of him and he used take down. The Ducklett hit the ground and could not get back into the air.

"Herdier use take down for the final time." The Herdier take down hit and knocked down the Ducklett. She tosses her pokeball. It wiggles once then twice and then for a third time and it finally stops. "Yeah I caught a Ducklett" said Emma.

(Back to making lunch)

"About time I am hungry" said Brady. "Then why did you not finish it" said Emma. "I guess I will wait then" said Brady. "Thats what I though" said Emma. Emma finishes fixing the food and she puts it in the bowls she has. Then she hands one to Katie then Brady and finally herself.

(After Eating)

"Hey did you see a Ducklett come by" said a kid. "No how about you two" said Brady. "I did not" said Katie. "I have and a caught it" said Emma. "Then you owe us some money that duck stole my food" said the kid. Two more walk up. "She stole ours too" said both of them. "I do not owe you guys anything" said Emma. "I barely just caught her after she stole one of my apples" said Emma. "Can we work this out?" asked Brady. "Yeah how about a battle" said the kid. "I will battle you since I caught the Ducklett. By the way do you have a name" said Emma. "Yeah I do it is Seth and I will win the Champions Cup and then beat the Champion" said Seth. " Yeah right I am" said Brady. "Why can't I win" said Emma. "I will ref this battle once it gets started" said Katie. "How many pokemon?" asked Seth. "How about a 3 on 3" said Emma. "Sure" said Seth. They get ready and they each grab one of their pokeballs.

(Match Emma vs. Seth)

"Go Hoothoot" said Seth. "I will start with Torchic" said Emma.

"Torchic fire spin."

"Hoothoot you use confusion." The confusion stopped the attack. "A psychic type" said Emma. "Yeah my Hoothoot beat the 1st gym single handed" said Seth. "You do not have to brag" said Emma. "Its the truth" said Seth. "I have meet Andrew and his pokemon are strong but he does not brag if I learned anything is all pokemon can be beaten all it takes is a well trained pokemon like my Torchic here" said Emma. "Whatever" said Seth.

"Torchic use ember and aim for Hoothoot's feet."

"What good will that do and Hoothoot use Confusion." The Confusion did not hit the ember but hit nothing. The Hoothoot was hit with ember on the feet witch caused a burn on Hoothoot's feet.

"Hoothoot use peck."

"Torchic you use fire spin." The fire spin stopped the Hoothoot's peck and even did damage to Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot come on and use peck again."

"Ember Torchic." The ember hit Hoothoot and causes him to faint.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle Torchic wins" said Katie. "I guess Hoothoot is not strong enough but my next one is go Poliwag" said Seth.

"Hit that Torchic with water gun Poliwag." It hits and send it back a little.

"Torchic are you ok." Torchic starts glowing. "Emma I thing Torchic is evolving" said Brady. "I think so" said Emma. The next thing you see is a Combusken.

"Combusken use ember." The ember was not ember but flamethrower. This move caused the Poliwag to be sent back and faint.

"Poliwag is unable to battle. Combusken wins" said Katie. "Not fair your pokemon cannot just evolve in the middle of a match" said Seth. "A pokemon can evolve at any time" said Emma. "Whatever" said Seth. "Return Combusken and go Ducklett" said Emma. "Go Timburr" said Seth.

"Timburr use low kick."

"Dodge it Ducklett and use wing attack." The wing attack does a lot of damage while the low kick did none.

"Timburr use rock throw."

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace." The rock throw missed and aerial ace hits without fail.

"Timburr get up." The Timburr is worn out but does what the trainer commands. "Can't you see your Timburr cannot continue" said Katie. "He can look at him" said Seth.

"Ducklett use wing attack." The Ducklett's wing attack caused the Timburr to faint.

"Timburr is unable to battle. Ducklett wins, Emma is the winner" said Katie.

(After the match)

"I guess its time to send Timburr and Poliwag packing" said Seth. "What do you mean?" asked Emma. "I am releasing them" said Seth. As he called out both of them. "They will get better all you have to do is train them" said Katie. "I do not care I will find stronger pokemon" said Seth. He yelled at the two and told them to get lost. Poliwag and Timburr just looked confused and stared at Seth. "Get lost you two" yelled Seth again. Poliwag and Timburr started to walk away and kept looking back. "Seriously you just going to let them go" said Brady. "Yep" said Seth walking way. Timburr and Poliwag run up to him and all he does is keep walking. "We cannot leave his pokemon here" said Emma. "Yeah we have to catch them" said Brady. "I will take the Poliwag" said Katie. "Then I will have the Timburr" said Brady. Brady tells Timburr to come her. "Do you want to be with me Timburr" said Brady. "Tim" said Timburr a little bit happier. Brady takes out one of his pokeballs and points it at Timburr. He then tosses it at Timburr. It does not even wiggle it was caught. Then Katie did the same for Poliwag.

(Back on the road)

"That kid makes me sick" said Emma. "I know you just do not give up on pokemon" said Katie. "I hope we see him again" said Brady. They finally make it to the Mechanicsburg. "Lets go heal our pokemon and spend the night at the Pokemon Center and catch the bus tomorrow" said Brady. They enjoy the rest of their day and listens to Talkin' with Robin Malcolm.

(Radio Station)

"I am here for part 2 of our interview with the former Champion Alex Hester" said Robin. "Thanks again for having me" said Alex. "Well Alex we heard what Andrew said at Harrisburg. What do you thing of that?"asked Robin. "Well he is doing everything he could to get everyone happy for the event" said Alex. "I know you were thinking of going to California to challenge Andrew again are you?" asked Robin. "Well I am" said Alex. "You have not had a battle since you lost how do you prepare yourself for him?" asked Robin. "I am ready" said Alex. "Ok thank you for joining me and stay tuned listeners we will bring you part 3 of this interview in couple days" said Robin.

(Back to the trainers)

They get finish listening and grab their pokemon from the nurse and then go to bed.

* * *

Sorry for not updating I had a brain fart for this chapter but her it is.

Poke Update:

Emma's Torchic evolved into Combusken and she caught a Ducklett.

Brady now has a Timburr because of a trainer who released him.

Katie now has a Poliwag for the same reason.

Trainer Update:

The group will remember Seth.

We could see a rematch between Andrew and Alex.

DD Update:

Claus and Kerry are now in California with the rest of them.


	20. Chapter 20: To Grand Rapids, MI

(The Next Day)

They all wake up ready to catch a us to Pittsburgh. "Lets catch the early bus" said Emma. "Yeah lets" said Brady. The two go to the front of the pokemon center and wait for Katie is not even up yet. "Maybe we should wake her up" said Brady. "Yeah we are" said Emma. They go to were Katie was sleeping and shook her bed. "What is it" said Katie jumping out of bed. "Someone was dreaming" said Brady. "Yeah Yeah whatever" said Katie. "Hurry up Katie we got to catch that bus" said Emma. "Ok let me go to the bathroom and get dress and everything then we can go" said Katie. Katie packed up here sleeping bag and got dressed and joined the other two in the front of the pokemon center. They walk over to the bus and loaded the bus to Pittsburgh. The bus station was full of people and trainers all doing their thing.

(On the bus)

"Good Morning this bus ride will be about 3 to 4 hours long and we will stop once to eat and get gas so enjoy the ride and remember we thank all of today's riders" said the bus driver. "Well look who have here?" said the professor. "Hey professor" said Emma. "Hey dad" said Brady."Hey professor" said Katie. "What are you doing here dad?" asked Brady. "Well son I have been so coped up in my lab I thought I head to Grand Rapids,MI. to see some water pokemon" said Brady's dad. "We may be spending a couple days there" said Brady. "You cannot catch the pokemon there but you observe them" said Brady's Dad. "What do you mean?" asked Katie. "Well I am staying in Grand Rapids but I am going to Lake Michigan to obverse the pokemon their. I should have told you that first but I can get a little carried away at times" said Brady's Dad. "We will go with you then" said Brady. "I will rent a car in Grands Rapids and drive an hour to Sliver Lake State Park" said Brady's Dad. "How many days are you going to be there?" asked Katie. "2 to 3 days" said Brady's Dad. "Ok" said Katie. "Meet any interesting people son?" asked Brady's Dad. "Well I meet Andrew, this punk named Seth you just gave up and released his pokemon. I ran into Gavin in Taylor and also Victor" said Brady. "Andrew as in the Champion?" asked Brady's Dad. "Yeah he saved our lives and rescued Katie after she fell off the ledge in the Mountain and then we spent a good couple days with him in Harrisburg" said Brady. "You met up with Victor too?" asked his Dad. "Yeah Emma, Katie, Victor and myself all participated in a bug contest and he won" said Brady. "Good for him he won" said Brady's Dad. "How did you did you three fare against the 1st gym" said Brady's Dad."Well Joe during my battle my Snivy evolved into a Servine" said Katie. "Thats good to hear" said Joe. (By the way Brady's Dad's name is Joesph.) "My Lillipup I caught evolved in my match into a Herdier and yesterday my Torchic evolved too" said Emma." Thats good you all are training your pokemon well" said Joe. "Well dad I caught a Seedot that evolved and helped me win" said Brady. "How about your starter?" asked Joe. " He is doing well" said Brady. "We will be stopping at this diner up ahead so we are going to be there for about 30 mins. then we will go the and we will be there in 1 hour" said the Driver. "Lets go eat" said Brady. The four go with him into the diner and all ordered a cheeseburger and some fires. They eat and sit around an waited.

(30 mins later)

"Everyone back on the bus this is the last drive to Pittsburgh" said the Driver. Everyone piled back on the bus. "So dad how are you getting to Grand Rapids?" asked Brady. "I am taking the speed tram" said Joe. "So are we" said Brady. "I talked to Cole before I left my lab he said he is in Chicago right now about to challenge the 2nd gym" said Joe. "He is?" asked Brady. "Yeah he is" said Joe. "Thats good for him" said Brady.

(1 hour later)

"We are here in Pittsburgh if you are catching the speed tram it picks up here in about an 1 hour so just sit here otherwise enjoy Pittsburgh" said the Driver. " Well it looks like we are waiting" said Katie. "Yeah we are" said Brady. "Your mom is back from he fossil hunt in the Rocky Mountains you should call" said Joe. "Yeah dad I will when we get to Grand Rapids" said Brady. "Did she find anything?" asked Katie. "Yeah she did she found an old amber she brought back to show me" said Joe.

(Another hour later)

"It looks like the speed tram is here" said Brady. They board the tram and minutes later it was off. It will take this tram 2 hours to get there. It goes right over the water and traffic on the road to get there.

(2 hours later)

"Well here we are" said Joe. "Yeah lets go check into our hotel rooms" said Brady. They walk to a car rental spot and get a four door jeep and Joe drives them to the hotel to check everyone in while he parks. "Ok here is your two rooms enjoy" said the receptionist. Joe rejoins them and they all go to their rooms.

(Joe and Brady's room)

"Dad I am going to go down stairs and call mom so I will be back later" said Brady. "Ok tell her I made it to Grands Rapids safely" said Joe. "Yeah dad" said Brady leaving the room.

(Emma and Katie)

"I am going walk around the town" said Emma. "Ok I am going to stay here and catch up on some TV." said Katie. "Ok I will catch you later." said Emma leaving.

(Downstairs in the lobby)

"Yeah mom I heard from dd and I am glad your home. I will call you later love you bye." said Brady hanging up the phone. Emma walks over to Brady. "Hey what do you have planed?" asked Emma. "Nothing. Why?" asked Brady. "Well if you want you can walk around town with me maybe grab dinner and some ice cream and go back to the hotel room" said Emma. "Sure why not" said Brady.

(After the ice cream stop in town)

"I had fun tonight" said Emma. "Me to" said Brady. "You know something we have to do this again sometime" said Emma. "I agree. Well we better go back to the hotel rooms" said Brady. "Ok I will see you tomorrow" said Emma smiling going to her room. "Yeah" said Brady also smiling. They each go back to their rooms. In Emma's Room Katie is out cold and the TV is still on. While in Brady's Room his dad was still up watching a movie. "Dad I am going to bed" said Brady. "Goodnight son" said Joe. Emma as well goes to sleep since tomorrow they are going to Sliver Lake State Park.

* * *

Well another chapter finished. I like how you actually caught that Seth is a lot like Paul I find that good since that was planed out he is that type of person. Did anyone also catch something between Brady and Emma. I dont know.

Poke Update:

None

Trainer Update:

Cole is in Chicago getting ready to challenge the 2nd gym.

DD Update:

None for this time.


	21. Chapter 21: Lake and Beyond

(The next morning)

"Emma the phone is ringing answer it" said Katie in the bathroom. "Ok who could it be?" asked Emma. She picks up the phone "Hello" said Emma. "Hey Emma its Brady we are going to be in the lobby waiting for you and Katie so when you are ready go ahead and head down I will see you when you get down later" said Brady on the phone. "Who was it Emma. "Oh it was Brady saying he was in the lobby waiting for us" said Emma. Katie finishes and Emma and Katie go ahead and head down to the lobby. "Ok it looks like everyone is here. I will go get the car and then we can get going" said Joe. He head to the parking area and grabs the car. He pulls around near the lobby and tells them to go ahead to get in the car. They all pile in and begun to head to Sliver Lake State Park. An hour after driving they get there and head to the lake front.

(At the Lake Front)

"Well what are you going to do know Dad" said Brady. "Well son I am going to rent some swim gear and swim near the bottom and examine the pokemon whos coming with me" said Joe. "I will" said Brady. "Me to" said Emma. "I will" said Katie. They all rent some swimming gear and dived under the water.

(Under the water)

"Okay the mics are good so we can talk to each other" said Joe to all them. "We have about 1 hour of air so lets get to it" said Brady. They all dive and swim with other pokemon. "Look at that. That is a Shellder that cool" said Joe. He looks closely at it and the Shellder is asleep. "Dad its going to bite you if you get to close" said Brady. "Son I have been around pokemon all my life I know how they act" said Joe. The Shellder wakes up and does not even bite Joe all it did is look at him and swim away. "Told you son I understand pokemon" said Joe. "Yeah dad" said Brady. "Hey look Emma it is a Frillish" said Katie. "Thats cool" said Emma. "Hey Joe what are we looking for" said Katie. "I am trying to find a Relicanth so if not here in Lake Michigan I will go across Michigan to go see Lake Huron" said Joe. "Those are rare how are you going to find one?" asked Katie. "They are here I know it" said Joe. "Ok dad. Where do we begin looking?" asked Brady. "Well thats the problem I do not know where to start" said Joe. They search the water but all the found was some Goldeen. "We have about 15 minutes left so lets head back up" said Emma. "This day was good we saw some pokemon but tomorrow will be better I just know it" said Joe. They surface and hop back onto land and returned the suits. They got back in their clothes and walked around the lake. "Lets have some lunch and mark our spot to dive next" said Joe. They ate and rested for a little. "So who here knows the rumor about this lake?" asked Joe. "What rumor dad?" asked Brady. "Well this lake, Lake Erie, and Lake Superior are home to three legendary Pokemon. They are known as the lake sprites. Here at this lake the pokemon known as Azelf is found. In Lake Erie Uxie is found and at Lake Superior Mesprit" said Joe. "It would be cool if we could see Azelf" said Brady. "I know" said Emma. "Ok it has been long enough lets get back into the water" said Joe. They picked up the gear and headed back under water. "This is the last time for today so make it count" said Joe. They look and look but still nothing. It has been and hour and they resurfaced. "We will dive tomorrow again" said Brady. "Yeah we are and if I find nothing I will head to Lake Huron. They returned the suits got back into the car and headed back to the hotel.

(Back at the hotel)

"We have two days here then we catch a ferry to Chicago" said Brady. "Lets get some rest and be ready to dive tomorrow" said Emma. "Isn't part three of the interview of Alex Hester today" said Katie. "Yeah it is so lets head to the restaurant and listen in" said Emma. "Who coming dad?" asked Brady. "No you three enjoy I am going to map out were the Relicanth are and plan it out for tomorrow" said Joe as he headed to the room.

(In the room with Joe)

Ok I have about one day before they move up north to Lake Erie but there are more in Lake Huron. He turns on the TV. "This is a breaking news we have seen about a dozen Relicanth here in Lake Huron if you want to see one you get here fast" said the News Reporter. Well I am going to leave right now to be there tomorrow I am going to fly to Bay City. I have to leave my son a note so he does not worry were I went. He writes a note and leaves it on the table.

(At the Restaurant)

"Lets turn to the radio station now" said Brady. Emma turns to the Radio Station and listened to Robin a little and they waited.

(The Radio Station)

"Hello Listeners this Talkin with Robin Malcolm so here we are away from are Studio and in Sunny Sacramento,CA and I am joined by Alex Hester and the Andrew Hanson. "Thanks for having me toady Robin" said Alex. "We are going to start the show off with you and end the show with Andrew" said Robin. "So Alex here you are in California and the crowd of people have not been pleasant to you" said Robin. "Well Robin I wonder why. This is Andrew's home state and they know I am challenging him. So you can saw this crowd is not happy with me" said Alex. "Ok you and your father were Champions how does your dad fill about what you are doing?" asked Robin. "Well my dad supports me in what I do just like my younger sister who is also entering the Champions Cup" said Alex. "Good luck to her" said Robin. "Next question please?" asked Alex. "Alex are you ready for Andrew and yes I know I have asked you this before." asked Robin. "Yeah I am minus dealing with the crowd noise I am" said Alex. "Well that wraps things with Alex Hester everyone so I would like to thank him for joining us" said Robin. Your welcome" said Alex as he leaves. "Do not stop listening yet we still have my second guest Andrew Hanson" said Robin. "Thanks for having me again Robin" said Andrew. "You know I have to ask. How does it fill to be around this crowd?" asked Robin. "Well I love being in my home state and 2 hours from here is my hometown so you tell me" said Andrew. "Thats enough said. Anyway may I ask you. Why are you joining me here?" asked Robin. "Well one this is my last day in California so I am sorry Alex are battle will happen but not here and not now. How about the opening night of the Champions Cup. I leave tomorrow to watch the first brick is layed for the new 16th gym. In Timmins, Ontario, Canada. So as much as I love my home state I have to do my work" said Andrew. "Thanks for that" said Robin. "I am glad you had me today and I will talk own your station again bye.

(Back to Restaurant)

"Wow that was interesting" said Brady. "What an opening night that will be if Andrew does battle Alex" said Emma. "I know" said Brady. "Well lets go back to our rooms and get some sleep" said Katie. They head back to the rooms. Brady walks into his and sees the note and reads it.

Son I left to Lake Huron. The Relicanth are there so I needed to be there. I will talk to you later and good luck at your next gym and have fun. Please do not forget to visit and write or call.

Dad.

Wow he left I guess he is determined to find a Relicanth. He calls Emma's room and tells her. He then lays down and falls asleep. So do the girls in their room.

* * *

How do you all like the Talkin with Robin Malcolm Segment. If you do not like it I will not do it again but if you do I will try to keep up with it.

Poke Update:

None

Trainer Update:

There might be a match between Andrew and Alex at the opening night of the Champions Cup. That should be fun.

DD Update:

The next chapter will tell you.


	22. Chapter 22: Victini and the Stars

(At the DD Cargo Ship off the San Francisco Bay)

(2 days ago)

"Captain a plane preparing to land aboard mam" said a minion.

"Good" said Ariel.

The plane lands and Marcus, Claus and Kerry walk out. "We have located the lighthouse we are looking for sir but it is well protected" said Ariel joining were Claus and Kerry are.

"Thats not good" said Claus.

"Do we know who is there?" asked Kerry.

"No Kerry" said Ariel.

"Kerry and Ariel go to the island and see whos there" said Claus. they got on a boat and headed to the island and before they got there they disguised themselves as tourists.

(On the island)

"It looks like a lot of security guards" said Kerry to Ariel.

"Yeah tell me about it" said Ariel.

Minutes later a plane lands and two people walk out.

"Lets go take a look and see who they are" said Kerry.

They look at the plane and see Andrew and Morgan walk out. "It looks like the Champion and one of his elite four members are here" said Kerry.

"We better go tell Claus" said Ariel.

They went back to the boat and left the island and made it back to the cargo ship.

(Andrew and Morgan on the Island)

They walk up to a security guard and ask him. "Excuse me I am looking for the Chief of Security" said Andrew.

"Who are you?" asked the guard.

"I am Andrew Hanson and this is Morgan one of my elite four members and we are looking for the Chief of Security" said Andrew.

"Ok follow me " said the Security Guard. They take him to the Chief's Office on the Island.

"Good morning Timothy" said Andrew.

"Yeah you too" said Timothy.

"I think the Dark Destroyers are near here" said Andrew.

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy.

"Well they are looking for Victini to help them awaken the fire orb faster" said Andrew.

"Are you sure" said Timothy.

"Yeah I am" said Andrew.

"Is Victini here?" asked Timothy

"Yeah she is here on top of the lighthouse" said Andrew.

"What lighthouse?"asked Timothy.

"The old one that has not been used in years" said Andrew.

"You serious that old one" said Timothy. "Yeah I am" said Andrew.

"Ok if you right then I need to bolster the guards at the old lighthouse" said Timothy.

"Yeah you do and I am also going to leave Morgan here and along with me being here for 2 days then I am heading to Sacramento" said Andrew.

"Ok" said Timothy.

"Morgan will stay here until they leave" said Andrew.

"Ok he will be near the old lighthouse" said Timothy. They prepared for the night shift and carefully watched the lighthouse.

(Back on the Cargo Ship)

"Claus we are back" said Kerry.

"What you find?" asked Claus.

"Well your friend Andrew is here along with one of his elite four members and they bolstered up the security there" said Kerry.

"Ariel tell Marcus to get Haxorus ready for round two against Andrew" said Claus.

"Yes sir" said Ariel running to go to tell Marcus.

"Kerry prepare the plane we are leaving tonight" said Claus.

"That not might be a good idea sir" said Kerry.

"Then what would you do?" asked Claus.

"How about we wait one day" said Kerry.

"Thats fine" said Claus.

They prepare all night and waited till the morning.

(The next day)

(On the Cargo Ship)

"The plane and Marcus are ready" said Kerry.

"Good then why wait then lets move" said Claus boarding the ship. Kerry also boards the ship.

Ariel starts the cargo ship and heads as well the the little island. They all arrive on the island.

(On the Island)

The alarm is ringing and all the guards head the old lighthouse. All the minions took on the guards while Claus, Kerry and Marcus and Haxorus headed up the lighthouse. Morgan waits by the door as they approached.

"I will handle him" said Kerry.

They both take out their Pokeballs. Marcus and Claus both head into the lighthouse and to the top.

(On the top of the Lighthouse)

"Well looks like we will not have any interference" said Claus. He then walks up to this little orange creature. "Well Victini its time to wake up" said Claus.

"I cannot let you do that" said Andrew walking up to Victini.

"I knew it was to good. Marcus a little help here" said Claus.

Then Haxorus walks up the stairs. "Marcus fire at Victini" said Claus. "Yes sir" said Marcus. He points it at Victini and fires. Before that could happen Andrew calls out his Flygon and then Flygon carries Victini outside. Andrew jumps out the window and then Flygon catches him.

"Marcus stop him" said Claus.

"Haxorus use your Hyper Beam" said Marcus.

"Dodge it Flygon and use dragon pulse" said Andrew. The Haxorus just stood their and took the hit. "This is bad. Flygon take us to the ground" said Andrew. Flygon takes Andrew to the ground and Flies off.

"Glaceon I am in need of your assistance" said Andrew.

Then Marcus Claus and Haxorus jump from the top of the lighthouse.

"Give me Victini and if you do not you will regret it" said Claus.

"I cannot allow you to have her" said Andrew.

"Marcus show him what I mean" said Claus. "Yes sir" said Marcus.

"Haxorus use Hyper Beam" said Marcus.

"Glaceon dodge it and use Frost Nova" said Andrew.

"What is that?" asked Claus looking confused.

"You will see" said Andrew.

All the hair on Galceon's back stood up and ice started to form on top of them. A giant beam of ice starts forming at the mouth of Glaceon. This beam of ice is a lot stronger than ice beam. The ice on his hair goes into the air then combines to the beam and then Glaceon fires it at Haxorus. It causes the Haxorus to faint.

"What just happened" said Claus.

"My Glaceon has defeated your overpowered Haxorus with one move I have never used in awhile" said Andrew.

"You win this round but I will awaken Reshiram" said Claus leaving.

Then Kerry tells Ariel to withdrawal all the troops and they begun to flee. Andrew's Flygon lands next to him. Then Victini wakes up and looks at Andrew.

Its been awhile hasn't it Victini. "Vi" said Victini.

"Good your ok" said Andrew. Then Victini flies into the air and disappears.

Then Morgan walks up to Andrew.

"Everything ok" said Morgan.

"Yeah I would like you to stay here and help rebuild the lighthouses they have been destroyed. Both lighthouses are gone most of the trees are on fire and nothing much is left.

"Good luck I have to leave now I will see you later" said Andrew to Morgan.

* * *

Andrew has a special connection to Victini witch he only knows why.

Trainer Update:

None but we will now return to the others.

Poke Update:

Andrew has a connection to Victini because of the history they have with each each other. This not the first Andrew has saved Victini and Victini has also saved Andrew before.

DD Update:

They have fled back to their HQ witch they will then plan for the next pokemon they want.


	23. Chapter 23: The First Contest

I did not post a new chapter today because I edited the contest since when I reread it I did not like it. So here is the new Contest Chapter. I know its kind of long but it really is a better chapter now.

* * *

The Contest Rules are as follows:

Coordinators may enter different Pokémon for each round.

A Contest can either be both single or Double.

You dress for the occasion or not it does not really matter.

Scores will be from 3 being the lowest and 30 the highest.

Each Judge can award a Coordinator up to 10 points.

The battles will go on for 5 minutes the winner is determined by how much percent of the pokemon is left.

Example: Glaceon (69%) Magmar (70%) Winner Magmar.

* * *

(The Next Day)

(Down in the Lobby)

"Whats are going to do today?" asked Katie.

"We should do some training today" said Brady.

The news on the TV. "Good morning Grand Rapids today marks the start of the Pokemon Contests so come on down and check them out and the winner will receive a ribbon and one step closer to the Grand Festival in New York City a week before the Champions Cup. So come on down to the and enjoy the show" said the News Reporter.

"So lets go check that out" said Brady.

They start walking to the stadium that is having the Contest.

"Katie hey" said Ally.

"Hey Ally. What are you doing here?" asked Katie turning around to see here new friend.

"Well I am not doing the Champions Cup I am doing the Contest Circuit" said Ally.

"So am I" said Gabby.

"Hey Gabby" said Emma.

"Wow its really good to see some friends here" said Katie.

(In the Stadium)

"I am going to get ready. So Katie I will see you later" said Ally.

"Emma I am going to so catch you later" said Gabby.

"Lets go find some seats" said Brady.

"Who would have thought it would be so crowed here" said Katie.

"Hey there is a couple of open seats over here" said a person in an orange shirt and in black cargo shorts.

"Thanks" said Brady.

"By the way my name is Daniel" said Daniel.

"Nice to meet you I am Brady the one in white is Emma and the one in blue is Katie" said Brady.

"Cool nice to meet you all" said Daniel.

"So who do you know participating today?" asked Emma.

"Oh my best friend is in it today" said Daniel.

"Cool Emma and Katie have a couple of friends in it to" said Brady.

"It is about to start" said Emma.

(the start of pokemon Contest)

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen. Today is the first Contest so here we go. Its time to introduce the judges. The first one is Poke. Tech. President Walker. The second one is the Pokemon Fan Club President Ms. Emily Hart and our third and final judge for today is Grand Rapids Mayor Mr. Mike Hilton. We know go to them for a couple words then we will begin and my name is Bailey Underwood and I am your host" said Bailey.

"Good Morning it is really a pleasure to be here" said Vance.

"I am ready to see the beautiful combination of trainer and Pokemon" said Emily.

"It is a great pleasure to be here" said Mike.

"Know here is our first trainer from Dayton Ohio Ryder" said Bailey.

(The Contest)

"Its your time to Shine Watchog" said Ryder.

"Watchog use shadow ball. Now use quick attack. Next use your Hyper Fang to bite down on that shadow ball" said Ryder. When the shadow ball was hit with the hyper fang it exploded into small balls but also sent the Watchog a little back. Also the shadow ball created some smoke not making Watchog seen.

"The Watchog was really interesting to watch but some of it was flaw" said Vance.

"Not bad" said Emily.

"That was really good to watch" said Mike. "Judges will you reveal your scores" said Bailey

(Scores)

Vance: 5

Emily: 4

Mike: 6

Ryder's total points: 15

"The next Coordinator from Little Rock, AR is Tanner" said Bailey

"Well I reckon its time for you to go Tangrowth" said Tanner.

"Tangrowth use ingrain on top of the ground. Now use energy ball. Last break up the energy ball with vine whip" said Tanner. The vine whip broke up the energy ball into tiny balls and each little ball landed on the end of the roots of ingrain.

"The Tangrowth and his Trainer worked well with each other" said Vance.

"That Tangrowth can win him this Contest" said Emily.

"Good" said Mike.

(Scores)

Vance: 8

Emily: 9

Mike: 9

Tanner's total points 26

"The next trainer is from Boston, MA it is Ally Richards" said Bailey.

"Lets win Marshtomp" said Ally.

"Marshtomp use Mud Shot into the air." Then hit them with water gun." The water gun caused the mud shot to split apart and the mud came down like fireworks all round Marshtomp.

"It needed color but still good work" said Vance.

"It is missing the color" said Emily.

"It looked good but again missing some color" said Mike.

(Scores)

Vance: 7

Emily: 7

Mike: 7

Ally's total points 21

She walks back into the locker room. "Man I could have done better" said Ally to herself. "Do not beat yourself up Ally" said Gabby. "I just hope I will make it to the battle round" said Ally sitting on the bench in the locker room. "Your 2nd be happy for now" said Gabby.

(Back to the Contest)

"The next Coordinator is from Tampa, FL is Jillian." said Bailey

"We need this go Sealeo" said Jillian.

"Sealeo use ice beam on the rock. Now break that rock with body slam" said Jillian. Once the ice covered rock was broken it looked like tiny stalagmites around the ring.

"Sealeo showed great color but Sealeo was not the center" said Vance.

"You should focus more on making Sealeo the Center" said Emily.

"Hmm.." said Mike.

(Scores)

Vance: 6

Emily: 5

Mike: 6

Jillian's total score: 17

"The next Coordinator is from Anchorage,AL is Ania" said Bailey.

"Go Cubchoo" said Ania.

"Cubchoo use charm. Now follow that up with powder snow" said Ania. The moves were o cute that is kept the audience right in tuned.

"That pokemon made things really nice" said Vance.

"That pokemon is so cute it was really hard to think bad about him" said Emily.

"Hmm.. Yeah good" said Mike.

(Scores)

Vance: 8

Emily: 9

Mike: 7

Ania total score: 24

"The next Coordinator is from Boston,MA is Gabby Hughes" said Bailey.

"Lets get that ribbon Spinarak" said Gabby.

"Spinarak use poison sting and hit the ground." Now use String Shot on all of the Poison stings and connect them at the center point. Now jump right on to the web.

"Wow that is really cool looking" said Vance.

"I find that really nice to see" said Emily.

"Very Good" said Mike.

(Scores)

Vance: 9

Emily: 8

Mike: 10

Gabby's total score: 27

She then walks back to the locker room. "Wow I am 1st cool" said Gabby. "Not for long I still have to go" said Cat. "Who do you think you are" said Gabby. "I am Caitlynn and I was really close last year from winning the Grand Festival but this year I am going to do it and it starts here" said Cat.

(Back to the Contest)

"The next Coordinator is from Tacoma,WA is Zack.

"Let us shine with Flaaffy" said Zack.

"Flaaffy use Power Gem now" said Zack. Flaaffy released gemstones. "Now shock them with thunderbolt" said Zack. The thunderbolt charged the Power Gem and made them look like little thunderstones.

"That combo of moves really lite up this stadium" said Vance.

"That was electric" said Emily.

"I feel that could have been better" said Mike.

(Scores)

Vance: 7

Emily: 9

Mike: 6

Zack's total score: 22

"The next Coordinator is the runner up from last year's Grand Festival from Oklahoma is Caitlynn." said Bailey

"Lets win Vaporeon" said Cat.

"Vaporeon use dig to create Craters. Then use Hydro Pump inside the hole." said Cat. The combo f moves created Geysers all around the arena.

"Wow the Craters is a work of art perfect and really nice to look at" said Vance.

"One word Beautiful" said Emily.

"Nice work your looking at your winner" said Mike.

(Scores)

Vance: 10

Emily: 9

Mike: 10

Cat's total score: 29

She walks back to the locker room and just looks at Gabby and Smiles.

The next Coordinator is Adan and he is from Stockton, CA." said Bailey

"Lets go Butterfree" said Adan.

"Butterfree use Sliver Wind. Next use pysbeam." said Adan. The pysbeam combined with the sliver wind to create a wind that had little particles of color inside it.

"Butterfree's psychic moves really made it" said Vance.

"Agreed" said Emily.

"Not as prefect as the last one but still good" said Mike.

(Scores)

Vance: 6

Emily: 8

Mike: 5

Adan's total score: 19

"The next coordinator of the day is Jenna from Nashville, TN." said Bailey.

"Go Rhydon" said Jenna.

"Rhydon use earthquake" said Jenna. The earthquake caused rocks everywhere. "Rhydon lift up one of those rock and balance it on your horn. Then toss it it into the air and break it with horn drill" said Jenna. The rock pieces all landed on the ground.

"That combo made me stand up" said Vance.

"It was really good" said Emily.

"Man nice" said Mike.

(Scores)

Vance: 10

Emily: 8

Mike: 10

Jenna's total score: 28

After round 1

1st. Caitlynn

2nd. Jenna

3rd. Gabby

4th. Tanner

5th. Ania

6th. Zack

7th. Ally

8th. Adan

10th. Ryder

(2nd round Battle Round)

Battle 1: Jenna vs. Ania

Battle 2: Caitlynn vs. Tanner

Battle 3: Gabby vs. Zack

Battle 4: Ally vs. Adan

(Battle 1 Jenna vs. Ania)

"Lets go Magnezone" said Jenna. "Its your turn Jynx" said Ania. "Now there will be 5 minutes on the clock and you may go" said Bailey.

5:00

Magnezone: 100%

Jynx: 100%

"Jynx use ice beam."

"Dodge it Magnezone and use gyro ball." That Magnezone's gyro ball hits Jynx.

"Jynx try ice beam again."

"Dodge it Magnezone and use thunder." The thunder hits hard on the Jynx and also paralyzed.

"That will not Ania to win this battle" said Bailey.

"Jynx can you move."All Jynx can is just stand there.

"Magnezone magnet bomb." The magnet bomb hit Jynx. The Jynx can still not move and Jynx health is under 50%.

3:00

Magnezone: 95%

Jynx: 45%

"Jynx use blizzard." the blizzard hit the Magnezone.

"Magnezone use electro ball."

"Dodge it Jynx and use lovely kiss."

"You Dodge it too Magnezone and use thunderbolt on the lovely kiss." "What a lovely combination with that Magnezone." said Bailey.

0:30

"This is the last 0:30 seconds so make it count" said Bailey.

Magnezone: 85%

Jynx: 30%

Both pokemon just stood there looking at each other as time expired.

"Time is up and the winner is Jenna and her Magnezone" said Bailey.

( Battle 2 Caitlynn vs. Tanner)

"Swellow lets go" said Cat. "Let roll Exeggutor" said Tanner.

5:00

Swellow: 100%

Exeggutor: 100%

"Exeggutor use Leaf Storm."

"Dodge it Swellow and hit him with Aerial Ace." The Aerial Ace hit without fail while Exeggutor's attack completely missed.

"Hmm this is not good yo" said Tanner.

"Swellow Steel Wing."

"Exeggutor use Confusion and catch that bird."

"Break off the attack Swellow."

"What my attack missed how" said Tanner.

"Swellow sky attack." The attack hits hard. The Exeggutor cannot even launch an attack with Swellow in the sky.

3:00

Swellow: 98%

Exeggutor: 44%

"Swellow use Aerial Ace"

"Catch the bird Exeggutor with Confusion." The bird was stopped in the air and struggled to break the confusion. "Good luck breaking it yo" said Tanner. "I can" said Cat.

"Double team Swellow." That allowed Swellow to get out of the confusion and allowed Swellow to launch and attack.

"Swellow use Steel wing." The steel wing hits and sends Exeggutor back and on to one knee.

Swellow: 75%

Exeggutor: 0%

"Finish this with Sky Attack." said Cat. "That wraps it up Exeggutor is not able to continue which means Cat and her Swellow is the Winner" said Bailey.

(Battle 3 Gabby vs Zack)

"Lets go Grovyle" said Gabby. "Go Shuckle" said Zack.

5:00 minutes

Grovyle: 100%

Shuckle: 100%

"Grovyle use leaf blade."

"Protect Shuckle." That stops Grovyle's attack.

"Grovyle energy ball."

"Protect again." The attack once again was stopped.

"Shuckle cannot be hurt because of his ability to use protect and stop your attacks" said Zack. "I will defeat it" said Gabby.

"Shuckle Rock slide."

"Dodge it and use leaf blade." The leaf blade hit with some power.

3:00 minutes remaining

Grovyle: 79%

Shuckle: 80%

"This is a close people it will come down to the wire we will have to wait and see the outcome of this match" said Bailey.

"Shuckle use sludge bomb."

"Dodge it and use energy ball." The two attacks canceled each other out and nothing really happened.

"Grovyle follow up with leaf blade." The leaf blade hits and now puts Gabby in the lead.

0:30 seconds

Grovyle: 74%

Shuckle: 69%

"This about to be over and one winner will happen" said Bailey. The time hits zero. "Thats it Gabby and Grovyle is the winner" said Bailey.

(Back in the Locker Room)

"Yeah I won my first match" said Gabby. "Good Job" said Ally preparing for her battle. "You are not going to win" said Jenna. "Why?" asked Gabby. 'Well next round you could face me or her" said Jenna pointing at Cat.

(Battle 4 Ally vs. Adan)

"Help me win Houndour" said Ally. "Go Staryu" said Adan.

5:00 minutes

Houndour: 100%

Staryu: 100%

"Staryu use water gun."

"Houndour you use ember." The water gun goes right through the ember and hits Houndour.

"Houndour use bite."

"Dodge it Staryu and use water gun." Again another direct hit. that just keeps lowering Houndour.

3:00 minutes

Houndour: 60%

Staryu: 90%

"Hmm I do not know how I am going to win this" said Ally to herself.

"Staryu use water pulse." This again hits Houndour.

"Houndour try bite again."

"Dodge it Staryu and use rapid spin" The Houndour manged to grab hold of the Staryu with bite and tossed it at the ground.

"Houndour use flamethrower." Now Houndour is closing the gap with the combo of the bite and flamethrower.

1:00 minutes

Houndour: 55%

Staryu: 58%

"Staryu use Hydro Pump."

"Dodge it Houndour and hit him with flamethrower."

:30 seconds

"Come on Staryu we have to win" said Zack. "We do Houndour" said Ally as time approached zero

:00 seconds

Houndour 50%

Staryu: 51%

"The winner of this battle is Zack and Staryu" said Bailey.

(Locker Room)

Ally walks back to the locker room dissapointed. "How are you?" asked Gabby. "I lost by 1 percent" said Ally. "Better luck next time" said Gabby.

(Semi- Final Round)

Battle 1: Caitlynn vs. Zack

Battle 2: Jenna vs Gabby

(Battle 1 Caitlynn vs Zack)

"Go Swellow" said Cat. "Go Staryu" said Zack.

5:00 minutes

Swellow: 100%

Staryu: 100%

"Staryu use water gun."

"Dodge it Swellow and use Aerial Ace." The aerial ace hits the Staryu. The Staryu hits the back wall and just faints.

"What just happened?" asked Cat. "Your Swellow knocked out my Staryu"" said Zack. "Ok. That was a quick battle" said Bailey.

(Battle 2 Jenna vs. Gabby)

"Lets go Magnezone" said Jenna. "Go Grovyle" said Gabby.

5:00 minutes

Magnezone: 100%

Grovyle: 100%

"Grovyle use leaf blade."

"Dodge it Magnezone and use Magnet Bomb." The magnet bomb hits Grovyle but Grovyle does not quit.

"Magnezone thunder now." The thunder hits Grovyle paralyses him.

"Grovyle can you move" said Gabby.

"Magnezone use zap cannon" The zap cannon hits without fail and Grovyle is taking a beating.

2:00 minutes

Magnezone: 100%

Grovyle: 60%

Grovyle is still paralyzed.

"Magnezone use thunderbolt." The attack hits again.

"Grovyle do something" said Gabby. "Grovyle is paralyzed it wont be able to move" said Jenna.

1:00 minute

Magnezone: 90%

Grovyle: 35%

"Magnezone use thunder on Grovyle and finish him." The thunder causes the Grovyle to faint.

:00 seconds

Magnezone: 90%

Grovyle: 0%

(Finals)

Battle: Jenna vs. Caitlynn

"Lets Go Roserade" said Cat. "You go Weavile" said Jenna.

Roserade: 100%

Weavile: 100%

5:00 minutes

"Roserade use energy ball."

"Dodge Weavile and use ice beam." The ice beam hits and freezes the energy ball and it hits the ground.

"Roserade Magical leaf."

"Weavile shadow claw." The shadow claw cuts through leaves and all the colors surrounded Jenna's Weavile. "Using my own moves against me interesting" said Cat. "Yeah I am" said Jenna.

3:00 minutes

Roserade: 70%

Weavile: 81%

"Weavile ice beam."

"Dodge it Roserade and use energy ball." It hits and knocks down Weavile. "Weavile you ok" said Jenna.

"Weavile use shadow ball."

"Use Extrasensory and stop that attack Roserade. The shadow ball was stopped and sent back at Weavile.

"Weavile use ice beam to stop that attack." The attack was stopped and was sent to the ground frozen.

1:00 minute

Roserade: 61%

Weavile: 64%

"This last minute might determine the winner" said Bailey.

"Come on Weavile we need this win" said Jenna. "Lets go Roserade we cannot lose this first contest" said Cat.

:30 seconds

Roserade: 61%

Weavile 64%

(After the Contest)

"Here we are the first contest is over and the winner is Jenna we will have to watch her throughout this year just like Caitlynn they could be the top two this year. But today the winner is Jenna and she deserves this" said Bailey handing her her ribbon.

Everyone empties the arena and are outside "You two did your best but some were better" said Brady to Gabby and Ally.

"I know thats I have to do better and win the next one" said Ally.

"You win. I will." said Gabby.

The two leave this town and headed towards Nashville,Tn for the next contest and for Emma, Brady and Katie they get ready to pack up and leave to Chicago tomorrow.

* * *

It will be another couple chapters till we see another contest so if something needs to be improved leave it in the Review. Thanks. I would also like to take some time to thank NuttyBuddy792 for his two characters. They will be used again.

Trainer Update:

None

Poke Update:

Ally has a Marshtomp.

Ally has Houndour.

Gabby has a Spinarak.

Gabby has a Grovyle.

DD Update:

They are researching their next target.


	24. Chapter 24: Made it to Chicago

(The Next Day)

(Down the hotel Lobby)

"Where does the ferry pick up?" asked Katie to Brady.

"The ferry picks up in Grand Haven" said Brady.

"How are we suppose to get there?" asked Katie.

"We have to take the bus to Grand Haven " said Brady.

They check out of the hotel and started walking towards the bus depot.

"Which bus do we take?" asked Emma.

"Well we take bus number 45 which will take us from here to Grand Haven in 40 minutes from when the bus leaves" said Brady.

They keep moving through town not stopping till they got to the bus depot.

(In the Bus Depot.)

"We are looking for bus 45" said Brady.

They walk over the to the ticket station.

"Excuse me mam" said Brady.

"How can I help you guys" said the lady.

"We are looking for bus 45 and where it picks up?' asked Brady.

"It picks up in area B in about 10 minutes" said the lady.

"Can we buy three ticket here?" asked Brady.

"Yeah you can do you want them?" asked the lady.

"Yeah we would" said Brady.

He then pays her for the 3 tickets then walks over to area B.

"Hey how about a little battle while we wait for the bus" said Emma.

"Yeah" said Katie.

"You two can I will ref" said Brady.

"Ok we will make this a 3 on 3" said Katie.

(Battle Katie vs. Emma)

"Go Ducklett" said Emma. "Go Poliwag" said Katie. This battle can go on right now" said Brady.

"Ducklett use Aerial Ace."

"Dodge it Poliwag and use Body slam." While the Ducklett came at Poliwag. He dodged Ducklett's attack and used body slam on Ducklett. The Ducklett hits the ground.

"Poliwag now use bubblebeam." The bubblebeam hits the grounded Ducklett.

"Ducklett get back into the air." The Ducklett gets off the ground and gets back into the air.

"Ducklett use water gun."

"Dodge it Poliwag." Rather then dodging it Poliwag used a new move known as icy wind. The icy wind freezes the water gun. Then the frozen water gun drops from the air and shatters on the ground.

"Try icy wind again Poliwag."

"Ducklett dodge it and use Aerial Ace. The Aerial Ace hits Poliwag and knocks him off his feet.

"Use water pulse on Poliwag."

"Poliwag you use icy wind." The icy wind stops the water pulse and freezes Ducklett's legs. Ducklett then hits the ground. "Ducklett can you fly up right now" said Emma. Ducklett tries using peck to break the ice on her feet.

"Use Icy wind one more time Poliwag." The icy wind then freezes the rest of the Ducklett.

"Ducklett is unable to battle due to being frozen Poliwag wins. "Return Ducklett and Go Herdier" said Emma. "You also return Poliwag and go Eevee" said Katie.

"Herdier use take down."

"Use dig to dodge it Eevee." The Eevee dodged the attack and popped up behind Herdier.

"Use tackle Eevee." The tackle hit Herdier.

"Herdier use take down" While the Eevee used tackle Herdier countered the attack and sent the Eevee back and knocked him out.

"Eevee is unable to battle Herdier wins." said Brady. "One more pokemon for each of us" said Emma. "Yep" said Katie. "So return Herdier and go Combusken" said Emma. "Return Eevee and go Servine" said Katie.

"Servine use leaf tornado."

"Use fire spin to stop that attack." The fire spin burned through the leaves and hits Servine.

"Servine can you continue." Then Servine got and was ready to continue.

"Combusken use ember."

"Dodge it and use leaf blade." The leaf blade hits Combusken. The Combusken dropped to one knee but got up right away. "Your Combusken is on its way to becoming really good" said Katie. "Yeah same with your Servine" said Emma. "I am going to win this though" said Katie. "No I am" said Emma.

"Combusken use fire spin."

Dodge it Servine and use leaf blade." The leaf blade hits Combusken and knocks him down to one knee.

"Now Servine use leaf tornado." The leaf tornado sent Combusken in to a bench behind the battle area.

"Combusken is unable to battle Servine wins, Katie is the winner" said Brady. "Yeah I finally won against my sister" said Katie. "Good job Katie" said Emma. "Well it looks like the bus here" said Brady as the bus pulls up.

(On the way to Grand Haven)

"This bus is to Grand Haven Ferry Center. All abroad whos coming" said the bus driver.

The three board the bus and find three seats on the bus.

"This will be a 40 minute drive and there will no stops till we get to Grand Haven so lets get going" said the bus driver.

As the bus was driving the three were all looking out of the window.

"Hey look its a Swablu" said Emma pointing at a tree.

"Yeah that is one thats cool" said Katie.

They were interrupted by the bus driver. "We are going to be delayed due to a Swasbuck in the middle of the road . We have to wait till it moves so please be patient. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you. Thank you." said the bus driver.

"Its the autumn form" said Brady looking at it.

The bus driver pulls over to the side of the road. The Swasbuck just stood there waiting for something. Then two Deerling come to the Swasbuck in the middle.

"Well its a mother" said Katie.

The three of them started from moving from the middle of the street.

"Well it looks like they are moving so we can get back to going to Grand Haven.

"So return to your seats so we can leave" said the bus driver.

After an hour and 30 minute delay they finally made it to Grand Haven. The bus came to a stop at the Grand Haven Ferry Center and people got off and walked into the ferry boarding area.

"We are looking for the S.S Turn Pike" said Brady.

They find it getting ready to take passengers.

"Well lets go go then" said Brady as they boarded the ferry.

(On the Ferry)

"This will be a 5 hour ferry ride so lets go find a seat" said Brady.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Emma. "I know what I am doing" said Katie as she left.

"Where are you going?" asked Emma. "I am going to get a better view of the lake from the outside" said Katie. She leaves only leaving Emma and Brady in the sitting area.

"What are you going to do?" asked Brady.

"I do not know what about you?" asked Emma.

"Well there is a movie playing down one level do you wanna go check it out with me" said Brady.

"Yeah sure I will go with you" said Emma.

(Outside the boat with Katie)

I keep remembering what Joe said about the lake spirits. I would like to see one at this lake. I wonder if Azelf is here. She ends up sitting down and just looking at the lake. She continues to look as the rest of the people go inside. She then looks up for a minute and back at the lake then she sees a ghost looking spirit. She looks closely and even more. Hey I think that is Azelf. That is really cool. Azelf looks at her then flies closer to her and smiles then flies into the sky. She walks back over to where Emma and Brady were sitting.

(Back at the sitting area)

"Hey you two I saw Azelf" said Katie.

"You did not" said Emma doubting Katie as she said it.

"I did I know I did" said Katie looking at the other two.

"Where did you see him?" asked Brady.

"When I was sitting outside I looked up at the sky then back down at the lake then I saw Azelf well not Azelf more as the spirit of Azelf" said Katie. "Ok" said Emma.

"I guess you may have saw it I do not know but if you did that had to be cool" said Brady.

"What did you two did?" asked Katie.

"Well we went to the movies and then went to dinner" said Brady.

"Is there something between you two?" asked Katie.

They just looked at each other and smiled.

"I do not know if that is an answer or what." said Katie a little frustrated at the response from them two.

Again they did not say a word. "Come on saw something please" said Katie mad for getting no response.

"Well me and Emma are going to dinner so stay here and watch our seat" said Brady.

"Bring me back something" said Katie.

"Ok" said Emma as they left.

(Dinner with Emma and Brady)

"Do you believe what Katie said" asked Brady.

"Well we have been spending a lot of time with each other" said Emma.

"We have but we are just friends" said Brady.

"I do not know what the future hold for us but right now I do know what I like" said Emma thinking about her and Brady.

"What is that?" asked Brady.

"Just wait and see" said Emma.

Their food arrives at their table. "Who had the Chicken Florentine" said the waiter.

"That would be me" said Emma.

"Then you must of had this" said the waiter handing Brady a plate.

They ate and walked over to the dessert area.

"What do you want?" asked Brady.

"Well I will have some cheesecake" said Emma grabbing a plate of it.

"I will have some of that too" said Brady also grabbing a plate of it.

They finish eating desert and walk back to Katie who fell asleep waiting.

"Katie wake up" said Emma.

"Oh I am a wake now" said Katie.

"Here is the food you asked for" said Emma handing Katie a Styrofoam container full of her food.

"Thanks" said Katie starting to eat.

"We are approaching Chicago so please be ready we will be stopping in a few minutes" said Brady.

(After making it to Chicago)

"Well its about 6pm so lets go check into our hotel and listen to Talkin with Robin Malcolm" said Brady.

"Ok this is a big town" said Emma.

"The hotel is across the street from the gym so in a few days we will go to the gym" said Brady.

They make it to the hotel. "Well lets listen to Talkin with Robin Malcolm down in the lobby. They check in and go to their rooms.

"Before we go listen we should check out the gym location" said Brady.

They walk out of the hotel and walk across the street.

"There's a sign on the door" said Emma looking at it

The sign says: Left out of town be back in a week. Thanks for your patience Lilly.

"Now we should back to the hotel" said Brady.

They walk back to the lobby and sit down in the chairs.

(Talkin with Robin Malcolm)

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Today I am joined by Jenna the winner of the first Contest. Later I am also joined by Alex Hester for the last part of our interview and thats the show today. So here is Jenna" said Robin.

"It is a pleasure to be here" said Jenna.

"So my first question is how did you mange to win that last contest battle?" asked Robin.

"Well for starters it was difficult to beat the runner up from last years Grand Festival. But when I saw that timer strike zero and I was ahead I was so happy" said Jenna.

"Is this your first time doing contests?" asked Robin.

"No I was one ribbon short of making it to the Grand Festival. I then evolved my Magneton to Magnezone which helped me a lot in the battle rounds" said Jenna.

"The next one is in Nashville. Are you going to participate in it?" asked Robin.

"Yeah I am going to I want to win this year and make it all the way to the Grand Festival" said Jenna.

"Thank you for joining me and it is a pleasure to meet you" said Robin.

"Thanks for having me" said Jenna.

"Stay right were you are we are know joined by Alex Hester" said Robin.

"I am only here to say one thing and that is if Andrew want me to wait till the Champions Cup I will gladly do so" said Alex.

"So is that all you have to say" said Robin.

"Yes so thanks for having me and I will be back later on this show" said Alex.

"Well this has been Talkin with Robin Malcolm thanks for listening" said Robin.

(Back to the lobby)

"I am going back to the room" said Brady.

"So are we" said Emma and Katie.

"We are going to train tomorrow" said Emma.

"Yeah" said Brady.

They walk back up to their rooms.

* * *

Well its official the opening night of the Champion's Cup Alex will face Andrew.

Is Jenna better than the runner up from last year's Grand Festival I guess we will have to see who makes it to the Grand Festival this year to see.

Poke Update:

None

Trainer Update:

Katie may have seen Azelf.

DD Update:

Nothing is available at this time. We have to wait and see what is in store for them.


	25. Chapter 25: Training and Answers

(The Next Day)

(Down in the Lobby)

"So were are we going to train at?" asked Katie.

"I do not know yet" said Brady.

"What is the closest park?" asked Katie.

They walk over to a map that is on the registration desk and look at it. They noticed there are a lot of little parks but nothing big enough to train at. They keep looking and looking till Katie spotted one.

"What about Oak Park?" asked Katie.

"Well that should be big enough. I think that will do it. " said Brady.

They left the hotel as they did they looked at the closed gym across the street hoping that it will open soon so they can each get their second gym badge. After about 10 minutes of walking they finally made it to Oak Park.

(At the Park)

They all looked around the park and they all spotted this one statue by the pond which is full of Finneons.

"Hey what pokemon is on this statue here?" asked Katie thinking of all the pokemon they have seen and heard about.

"Well my friends that would be Reshiram" said Andrew walking up to the three from across the pond.

"Thats cool and whos there?' asked Katie turning around still wondering why a statue of Reshiram is at this park.

"Well its Andrew" said Brady turning around to see him.

"Hey" said Emma also turning around to see Andrew.

"Good Morning to all of you" said Andrew.

"Yeah you too" said Brady still interested in the statue.

"You three here to challenge the gym leader?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah but she not here" said Brady.

"I knew she left a couple of days ago and went home" said Andrew.

"Do you know why?" asked Brady.

"Yeah her dad is ill I was just there" said Andrew.

"I thought you were in Timmins, Ontario, Canada." said Brady confused about how Andrew can be here.

"I was there two days ago I just thought I see how the new gym is going" said Andrew.

"So how is it going?" asked Brady.

"Its coming along" said Andrew.

"Thats good to hear" said Brady.

"Why are you three here anyway?" asked Andrew.

"At the park or at Chicago?" asked Brady.

"At the park" said Andrew.

"We are going to do some training" said Brady.

"Thats cool" said Andrew.

"Care to join us?" asked Katie looking at Andrew.

"Yeah sure I can" said Andrew.

"How do you usually train?" asked Katie.

"I usually have two of pokemon battle each other" said Andrew.

"How do you do that?" asked Brady.

"Let me show you" said Andrew taking two pokeballs off his belt. "Go Glaceon and go Gallade." said Andrew.

He ready both of his pokemon as many people in the park gather around to watch this battle. Brady Emma and Katie all watched as Andrew's two pokemon was ready to go.

(Training battle Andrew's Glaceon vs. Andrew's Gallade)

"Gallade you use leaf blade."

"Glaceon you dodge it and you use ice beam." The ice beam hits Gallade but he shakes off the attack.

"Now Gallade you use Close Combat."

"Glaceon use dig to dodge it." The Glaceon dug a hole down to dodge the attack.

"Now Glaceon dig up and pop out of the hole and use shadow ball."

"Gallade use psychic to catch the shadow and toss it back at him." The Gallade waited for Glaceon to dig up and use shadow ball once Glaceon did Gallade caught the shadow ball in his psychic and reversed it back at Glaceon.

"Glaceon use ice beam and stop that attack." Now Glaceon completely froze the shadow ball and once it froze the ball just dropped and shattered into tiny pieces.

"Gallade you use double team to confuse Glaceon." The Gallade created a complete circle of himself around Glaceon.

"Glaceon use dig to get out of there." Again Glaceon dug down and made a hole.

"Gallade Calm mind." The Gallade calm himself as he waited for the Glaceon to dig up again.

"Now Glaceon hit him."

"Gallade jump into the air to dodge the attack." As the Galceon came up to launch an attack at Gallade. Gallade jumped into the air.

"Now Gallade focus blast." While in the air the Gallade charged up and launched a powerful focus blast at Glaceon.

"Glaceon dive back into the hole." Just as quick as Glaceon popped up from the hole he popped right back down. The focus blast hits the ground and leaves a small crater were the attack hit the ground.

"Wow what a powerful attack" said Brady. "Yeah I know" said Emma. "Focus blast is a powerful fighting type attack in which the user heightens its mental focus and unleashes its power" said Andrew explaining what focus blast is. Now we return to the battle.

The Gallade land inside the crater.

"Ok Glaceon come out of the hole and use ice beam."

"Gallade I want you to use protect." Gallade created a little shield in front of him in which took the ice beam attack.

"That is enough for today" said Andrew returning both of his pokemon.

(After Andrew training battle)

"That was good" said Brady.

"Ok whos next?" asked Andrew.

"Well I guess I will" said Brady.

"Now must of these battles should only go for about 10 to 15 minutes so keep that in mind" said Andrew.

"Ok" said All three of them.

Brady then walks over to where Andrew was standing and chose his two pokemon. "Go Murkrow and go Nuzleaf" said Brady.

(Training battle Brady's Murkrow vs. Brady's Nuzleaf)

"Murkrow use peck."

"Nuzleaf dodge it and use energy ball."

"Murkrow use your peck to go right thought the energy ball." The Murkrow keep on target and his peck shattered the energy ball.

"Nuzleaf use bullet seed."

"Dodge it Murkrow an you use wing attack." The Murkrow dodged the bullet seed and dived at Nuzleaf.

"Nuzleaf use solarbeam." The Nuzleaf too in sunlight and fired a powerful yellow blast of energy from his mouth. The move did not hit Murkrow but it caught a lot of attention from the trainers in the park.

"What was that?" asked Emma.

"Well thats solarbeam" said Andrew.

"Wow what a powerful attack" said Emma.

"Tell me about it if that hit the Murkrow he would have fainted" said Andrew.

A couple of kids walk over and look at the Nuzleaf who just stood there.

"We may have just seen the end of this battle" said Andrew.

"Your right Andrew" said Brady returning Nuzleaf and Murkrow.

"Your next two pokemon" said Emma.

"Oh yeah go Timburr and go Piplup" said Brady tossing out his last two pokeballs.

(Training battle part 2 Brady's Piplup vs. Brady's Timburr)

"Timburr use low kick."

"Piplup dodge it and use water gun."

"Timburr use your log to dodge that attack." The Timburr dropped his log right in front of him which split the water gun around the log.

"Piplup use bubblebeam."

"Again use that log Timburr." Again the use of the log popped all the bubble that were coming at Timburr.

"Timburr rock throw."

"Piplup use water gun to break up the rock." Piplup's water gun was not strong enough to break up the rock so Piplup was hit with the rock.

"Piplup you ok" said Brady. The little blue bird got back up and continued to go. Then the Piplup started glowing. "Piplup is starting to evolve"said Andrew. "Thats cool" said Emma. "Good job Brady your Piplup is evolving" said Katie. Next thing you see were the Piplup was standing was his new Prinplup.

"Prinplup use water gun."

"Timburr use that log to block the attack." This time the water gun broke the log right in half and sent the Timburr back a little.

"Ok thats enough" said Brady returning his pokemon.

(After Brady's training battle)

"I guess I will go next" said Emma.

"Ok go Combusken and go Herdier" said Emma.

(Training battle Emma's Combusken vs. Emma's Herdier)

"Combusken use ember."

"Herdier dodge and use take down."

"Combusken stop that take down and use fire spin." The Herdier was trapped inside the fire spin which caused him to burn.

"Herdier continue with that take down.

"Combusken double kick." The double kick stopped Herdier.

"Herdier use tackle."

"Fire spin Combusken." This move caused the Herdier to faint.

(After Herdier fainted)

"Well return you two" said Emma.

"Katie I think its your turn" said Andrew.

"Nah I do not want to go right now" said Katie.

"Thats fine" said Brady.

(After the training)

"Now what?" asked Brady just standing there looking between the three others.

"Well I have to go so I will catch you all later" said Andrew walking away from the three others.

"Andrew wait up can I walk with you" said Katie running after Andrew to catch him.

"Yeah sure" said Andrew stopping and waiting for Katie.

"Well me and Emma will go eat then" said Brady.

"Ok I will catch you guys back at the hotel" said Katie leaving with Andrew.

(Andrew and Katie)

"Whats up Katie?" asked Andrew.

"Well yesterday on Lake Michigan I think I saw Azelf" said Katie.

"Interesting the lake pokemon is not known to just come out for any trainer" said Andrew a little perplexed.

"What do you think it means?" asked Katie.

"Well if it was Azelf he might be trying to warn you of trouble that is on the horizon" said Andrew.

"Trouble what do you mean?" asked Katie looking puzzled.

" Unfortunately I do not have that answer" said Andrew.

"Was it really Azelf?" asked Katie still looking slightly confused.

"Honestly I do not know if it was you are very lucky an if it was not then I do not know" said Andrew.

"Ok" said Katie.

"Azelf is the Being of Willpower he can grant you more willpower and he can take it away" said Andrew.

"Ok" said Katie.

"I want you to understand whatever you saw Azelf or not it would be an amazing sight so understand this. This world is full of amazing pokemon whatever you saw just keep remembering that sight. Knowing if it was Azelf it will show itself to you again" said Andrew.

"Thanks for telling me that. That helped me out a lot" said Katie looking more relaxed rather then confused.

"Don't mention it thats what I do" said Andrew.

"One more question. Why did you give me a fire stone?" asked Katie.

"Well you will see when your Vulpix is ready to evolve" said Andrew.

"When is that?" asked Katie.

"You will know" said Andrew.

"Again Thank you your a good friend to have" said Katie.

"You too" said Andrew.

"Know be ready once that gym leader gets back if she does you best be ready her pokemon are going to be tough" said Andrew.

"Ok" said Katie.

"Good night Katie" said Andrew walking into the lobby of the hotel he is staying at.

(Back at the hotel)

"Hey there you are" said Emma looking at Katie.

"Yeah how was dinner?" asked Katie a little distracted from what Andrew was telling her.

"It was good and we brought you something back" said Emma handing Katie a Styrofoam container.

"Thanks" said Katie.

"Now what did you Andrew talk about?" asked Brady.

"Well I talked to him about my recent Azelf sighing" said Katie.

"What does he thing it is?' asked Brady.

"He did not know but he did say this world is full of wonderful pokemon." said Katie.

"That is good" said Brady.

"Yeah I know" said Katie.

"Ok so what are we doing tomorrow?" asked Emma.

"Well you can go to the town triathlon" said a guy in the lobby.

"What is that?" asked Brady.

"Well you and one of your pokemon do various activities do earn points in the end the one who earns the most points wins a Dusk stone" said the guy. "Is that all?" asked Brady.

"Yeah the bonus you get awarded it by the master of the event Andrew Hanson" said the guy.

"So that would explain why he is here" said Katie.

"Ok we should do that" said Emma.

"Yeah we should we will sign up in the morning" said Brady.

* * *

Honestly I want your opinions on what you thing Katie saw. Do remember it was dark and it was on the lake so it was most likely misty. But I know what it is and I will gladly share it to you later on so keep up with the updates.

Poke Update:

Brady's Piplup evolved into Prinplup

You meet Andrew's fourth pokemon Gallade.

Trainer Update:

They will participate in the triathlon.

This should be fun.

DD Update:

Can the recent sighting of Azelf mean the DD are connected?

Wait and see.


	26. Chapter 26: Authors Note 1

Before we continue I thought it important to talk to some of the readers.

This would be one of the few Authors note I will do thought out the story. So I thought I will catch you up on some of the pokemon some of the trainers have now.

Brady:

Prinplup: He got this pokemon as a Piplup from his father the professor in Boston, MA.

Nuzleaf: He caught this pokemon on the way to Hopkinton in Chapter 5.

Murkrow: He caught this pokemon helping the Ranger that had a bird problem in Chapter 14.

Timburr: He got this pokemon from Seth after Seth released him because he was to weak in chapter 19.

Emma:

Combusken: She got this pokemon from the professor in Boston,MA.

Herdier: She found this pokemon on the way to Hopkinton in Chapter 5.

Ducklett: She caught this little trouble maker once it stole her apple for their lunch.

Katie:

Servine: She got this pokemon from the professor in Boston MA

Nincada: She caught this on the way to Hopkinton in Chapter 5. She later then traded for and Eevee from Josh in Webster.

Vulpix: She found this pokemon hurt in Memorial Lake State Park in chapter 12.

Poliwag: She got this Pokemon after Seth released him for being to weak in chapter 19.

Cole:

Lampent

Bulbasaur

Victor:

Scyther

Cyndaquil

Gavin:

Totodile

Taillow

Taylor:

Finneon

Chickorita

A couple of other trainers they have met up with.

Jenna, Caitlynn, Ally, Gabby, Andrew, Josh, Patrick, and Seth.

I once I get a chance to use your OC I will so just please be patient with me. Also if you want your OC in the triathlon you have to PM because I will start that chapter when I have some free time tomorrow. I will break the events one in each chapter so three chapters.

Next I have updated the last four chapters to break up what each character is saying so that should make it easier to read.

Next I will do this again so in about 25 chapters.

Last if you have a problem with anything just put it in the review I will gladly fix any of the problems like I already have.

Enjoy reading it and thanks for the reviews.


	27. Chapter 27:First Leg of the Triathlon

(The next Day in Town)

"Good morning competitors. I would like to welcome you to the 20th annual Pokemon Triathlon. There will be three events one each day. Each of you will only have one pokemon to use. So with out further ado I would like to welcome to the master of ceremonies for this year Andrew Hanson" said Bailey Underwood who is playing the announcer.

She walks over to Andrew shakes his hand and hands him the mic. He then walks over to were the crowd was standing and begun to talk.

"Good morning. I am just going to get to the point. Today's event will be the accuracy portion. Today you will have to go from here to Willow Springs Woods and once there you and your pokemon you choose will have to break three targets set up. The first one who breaks all the targets will be awarded 20 points the one who does it last will receive 1 point. Some of the rules today are: No cheating. No substitutions. No harming any other trainers in any way. In the end one trainer will receive this award" said Andrew taking out the dusk stone.

He then hands the mic back to Bailey and she tells the trainers to choose their pokemon. Here are the participants listed 1 to 20 and next to their name is the pokemon they chose.

1. Brady - Nuzleaf

2. Emma - Combusken

3. Katie - Eevee

4. Mark - Electabuzz

5. Daniel - Lucario

6. Caitlynn - Vaporeon

7. Martin - Leavanny

8. Jade - Liepard

9. Eilliot - Luxio

10. Summer - Medicham

11. Toby - Pansear

12. Chance - Golett

13. Freddie - Cubone

14. Lacey - Linoone

15. Jenna - Weavile

16. Dalton - Butterfree

17. Brie - Beedrill

18. Leon - Mienfoo

19. Freddie B. - Lombre

20. Cassie - Cacturne

"Will all participants take the starting line" said Bailey who then hands the mic back back to Andrew.

"Good luck and get ready... get set... Go" said Andrew.

All 20 of them take off running heading towards Willow Springs Woods. They all get to the main street and stop to take out the map from the items they got in their bags. The other items are an apple, a bag of pokemon treats, a water bottle and some duct tape. The 20 participants begun to break apart all going the same way but some are faster then others. The group that is fighting over the lead has Daniel, Martin, Jade, Brady, Summer, Jenna and Leon.

(The announce team)

They are in a hot air balloon above all the action.

"It looks like Daniel has the lead going to the the first obstacle" said Andrew.

"Yeah" said Bailey.

"How is he going to handle all the Spinarak webs?" asked Andrew.

"Lets go see" said Bailey.

(The Participants)

"Lucario use metal claw to get through those webs" said Daniel.

His Lucario manged to cut his way through the some of the webs but cant get though all of them. The time it took allowed Martin to catch him.

"Leavanny use cut." said Martin.

The cut manged to get through the rest of the webs but it looks like the Spinarak's came back and they are not happy. The Spinarak's used string shot to tie up Leavanny witch allowed everyone to pass up Martin who is trying to get his Leavanny.

(Back to the announce team)

"It looks like Martin's Leavanny is tied up" said Bailey.

"Yes it is lets see if he can get out of that and catch up to the last group" said Andrew.

(Back to the Participants)

"Lucario that was close that could have been us" said Daniel.

He has retaken the lead but the one behind him is closing fast. He was just passed by Leon and his Mienfoo.

"Come on Mienfoo we have the lead now" said Leon.

As they approach the next street the next challenge is about to show up. They have two options on this part either go around meaning take the detour or try to get pass the sleeping Arbok without waking him. Leon and Mienfoo decide to go try and pass the sleeping Arbok. The two did not say a word and made it passed the Arbok. So did about half of the others. The other half decided to go around.

(Back to the announce team)

"It looks like making it pass the sleeping snake was rather easy" said Bailey.

"True but awaking that snake would have caused trouble for the trainers" said Andrew.

"They have one more obstacle before reaching the park so lets see how they are going to make it through that" said Bailey.

"Oh you mean the Beedrill's nests" said Andrew.

"Yes" said Bailey.

(Back to the Participants)

We have a new leader approaching the final straight away. Jade and her Liepard passed up Leon and Daniel to take the lead. They are approaching the Woods and walked right passed the sign that said be careful sleeping Beedrills. She made it to the woods and walked in then she was stopped by about five or six Beedrill and she ran off the course to avid them giving up her lead and returning Daniel to the lead as it was his turn to try to pass the Beedrills.

"Lucario Beedrills are easily angered so lets sneak pass them" whispered Daniel.

Then again the Beedrill awoke and stated after him. He took tried to fight them off but there was just to many of them and he and Lucario also were sent off the course. While the Beedrill were chasing five trainers manged to get through while the rest deiced to go around. Daniel manged to get away from the Beedrills and manged to join the rest of the trainers at the target location.

(The announce team)

The hot air balloon landed and Andrew and Bailey got off.

"There are three targets set up for each trainer to break so good luck" said Bailey.

"If I was the first person I would break the closest three which are 3ft. 5ft and 2ft. away from him" said Andrew.

All the trainers started looking for the targets set up everywhere.

(Back to the Particpants)

"Mienfoo we need to win this" said Leon searching for three targets.

"Yes I found one" said Katie.

So it looks like Katie is in the lead with one target broken. They keep looking and looking then five others have found one.

"I found one" said Emma.

"So did I" said Brady.

Daniel and Cat have also found one. So have the rest. So it is a tie for first as everyone tried to find their second target.

"Yes I have found a second one" said Jenna.

Along with her finding another Daniel, Brady, Katie, Summer, Dalton and Cat have also found the second target. Ten minutes later 7 more people have found another target. The last six are still looking for their second target. Just then one of the fourteen have found a third and breaks it and stats heading to were the announce team is.

(The announce team)

"It looks like someone is coming who could it be" said Bailey.

Just then 5 more found a third target and started towards the announce table.

Here that person comes and it is Katie and Eevee taking the first spot. Next comes Daniel. Third is Cat. Fourth comes Jenna. Fifth is Mark and Electabuzz and after that everyone else finishes. Here is the results after day one.

1st. Katie - 20pts.

2nd. Daniel - 19pts.

3rd. Caitlynn - 18pts.

4th. Jenna - 17pts.

5th. Mark - 16pts

6th. Freddie B. - 15pts.

7th. Cassie - 14pts.

8th. Summer - 13pts.

9th. Emma - 12pts.

10th. Toby - 11pts.

11th. Brady - 10pts

12th. Lacey - 9pts.

13th. Leon - 8pts.

14th. Freddie - 7pts.

15th. Chance - 6pts.

16th. Eilliot - 5pts.

17th. Dalton - 4pts.

18th. Brie - 3pts.

19th. Jade - 2pts.

20th. Martin - 1pt.

"Well its still anybodies race since tomorrow's maze is worth 40pts. So anyone can get right back into it" said Bailey.

"So Congrats to Katie our day one winner but she better look out tomorrow anyone can take the lead" said Andrew.

"You are right and that wraps up this leg we will see you tomorrow" said Bailey and she leaves.

(We now join some of the participants still in the Woods)

"Congrats Katie" said Brady who is still dissapointed for sitting in 11th place.

"I am so happy" said Katie.

"Congrats" said Andrew walking up to them.

"Thanks" said Katie.

"Now how about everyone join me near the edge of the woods for a celebration dinner since no one really got hurt on day one. said Andrew.

The ten left in the woods all followed Andrew and they saw a little area with table and a BBQ with a guy standing in front of it. The ten all grab a plate and sit down at the tables available. Andrew then walks to some of the tables to talk to some of the people.

"So hows it going?" asked Andrew to Daniel and Cat.

"I am good thanks for this but I can say one thing Beedrills are really a pain" said Daniel laughing.

"I could imagine" said Andrew.

"What up with her?" asked Andrew.

"Well Cat here is determined not to lose again to Jenna" said Daniel.

"Yeah I saw that she was 3% away from the victory" said Andrew standing up and walking away.

Andrew then walks over to were Jenna was sitting.

"I see you got a rival" said Andrew to Jenna.

"Yeah I know" said Jenna.

"I would like to wish Congrats on your first contest victory" said Andrew.

"Thanks" said Jenna.

"Your welcome" said Andrew standing up and walking away.

He now joins Emma, Katie and, Brady.

"I have some good news for you guys" said Andrew.

"Yes what is it" asked Emma.

"Oh the gym leader will be back in two days. She left today because everything was all good at her house" said Andrew.

"Finally" said Brady.

"Well enjoy your dinner and I will see you all later" said Andrew leaving.

"Do remember all of you have to meet here for tomorrow start." said Andrew talking to everyone.

He then leaves the woods right after. Everyone starts wrapping up eating and starts leaving. It becomes dark and the Woods is empty. Everyone is in there hotel rooms when the night sky became a different color.

(Andrew in his hotel room)

He looks out at the night sky and sees it changing colors.

"Something bad is about to happen" said Andrew a little nervous.

He still looking at the sky just after about 10 minutes it returns to normal.

(In Brady' Hotel Room)

"Why is the sky that color?" asked Brady to himself.

"I hope this is not a bad thing" said Brady.

(In Emma's and Katie's Room)

"Something is wrong" said Katie.

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

"Look at the sky" said Katie.

They both also see the different colored sky. Everyone is on edge that night as they slept as little as possible. All that night after that 10 minutes of the greenish and redish color sky everything was fine.

* * *

What could possible be happening in the sky that is causing the color change.

Trainer Update:

Katie has won the first leg of the triathlon.

Brady is 11th.

Emma is 9th.

Poke Update:

none

DD Update:

Could they be behind the color change in the sky?

I really enjoyed writing this chapter so expect more fun to come in the Second leg.

I would like to Thank NuttyBuddy792 and marcdzagoev for their characters.


	28. Chapter 28: Second Leg Part 1

(The Next Day at the Woods)

They 20 participants just stand around waiting for the Champion to arrive. Many are in jackets because of the chance of rain today. Emma and Katie are both in grey jackets jeans and white shirts while Brady is in a black jacket and blue shirt and black jeans. Andrew finally shows put he is in a maroon colored hoodie a white shirt and blue jeans. He walks to the announce table and joins Bailey which is in a blue rain coat.

"Rain or shine we do this event" said Andrew looking up at the sky.

"I know" said Bailey also looking at this giant cloud overhead.

Andrew then grabs the mic and walks over to the rest of the participants.

"Ok lets get right to it. Today's event is called the Maze of Despair. This is the single longest maze right now. You will deal with ghost pokemon. They are not going to hurt you but they will scare you. This maze will change every ten minutes. So you could say if you reach a dead end then it changes you could be trapped from any were from 10 minutes to an hour depending on how the maze changes. This maze can take anywhere from 12 hours to 2 days to finish" said Andrew.

"This could take a while" said Emma looking at Brady getting nervous about what could happen.

"I know" said Brady he too is also nervous because of the events that are about to unfold.

"Now to get to the maze you have to ride the bike provided. Once there you may call out your pokemon and you may start the maze. Also on the bike there is a bag for each of you. Inside that bag is all the supplies you need to survive the 48 hours you will need to survive the maze. There is snacks, a flashlight, water bottles, and a timer. The timer will have 10 minutes on it once the timer rings the maze will change then reset itself. Also on the timer there is an emergency button on the back if you need to use it press it and someone will come to your aid. If used you will receive a DNF or a Did Not Finish and will receive no points. This event will continue even if it rains. So is everyone ready" said Andrew as he looks at the crowd sitting there.

"I do not know about this" said Katie to Emma as they look at some of the faces of the other participants.

"From dealing with Beedrill now to dealing with ghost pokemon. Great this should be fun" said Daniel sarcastically.

"Ok participants get to your bikes and get ready. You will have to ride the bikes straight up the hill then to the right to the maze" said Bailey.

She then returns the mic to Andrew.

"Ok on your marks... Get set... and GO!" said Andrew.

The riders take off from the woods towards the maze. The riders are all about even going toward the hill. They all reach the hill. going up the hill Daniel takes the early lead. But closely behind him his Brady and behind him is Martin. The girls are having a tough time getting up the hill but slowly and steadily getting there. As the first person reaches the maze the last person has reached the top of the hill. She too makes to the maze. Daniel looks at this maze.

"Ok this looks a lot harder then when Andrew was explaining it" said Daniel.

Cat looks at Daniel and shakes her head. Just then it starts to rain which alone makes this maze harder.

"Brady are we going to be able to do this?" asked Emma just standing there looking at the maze.

"I guess all we have to do is go" said Brady.

They all take the bag they have off the bike and take out the flashlights and walk into the maze. The maze has no lights they have what looks like torches and cables but they are not lite up.

"There has to be reason why they are here" said Brady as he looks at the torches and touches the line.

"Whats up with it Brady?" said Emma looking confused at Brady as people pass them deeper into the maze.

"There are power in the cables but why are the torches not lite?" asked Brady just looking plain confused.

The timer they have just went off and they all hear the mazes walls starting to shift. All the events all happen at the same time so as the timer goes for one it goes off for everyone the events happen at the same time for everyone.

(Summer, Lacey, Brie)

"I think we hit a dead end" said Summer.

"Yeah I agree lets turn around" said Lacey.

Once they turned around and walked back the way they came but when the maze changed it now blocked that way.

"I think we are trapped" said Summer.

Just then they all hear laughing but as they looked around they saw nothing. They kept looking and looking but nothing and the laughing just gets louder.

"What is that?" said Brie just looking around trying to see anything.

She then shines the light into the hedge and still nothing.

"Summer I thing the laughing is coming from the other side of this hedge wall" said Lacey.

"Are you sure?" asked Summer looking scared thinking of what else could be.

As Lacey shines the light to the hedge behind them the timer in their pockets start going off. The maze shifts again and opening a little area they can go out but they can still hear laughing even though they manged to leave that spot.

(Daniel and Cat)

"We have dealt with ghost pokemon so this should be easy" said Daniel confident.

"That is true but they do like to make jokes out of humans" said Cat a little less confident.

The timer on Daniel belt went off and once again the maze shifts.

"Ok why are there random electronics." said Cat just looking plain confused at the random electronics.

"I do not know lets just keep going" said Daniel.

After they kept walking the cable became lite with a lot of electricity and just then a Rotom appears. Rotom heads over to the washing machine and phases into it and then follows Daniel and Cat.

"Do you think something is following us" said Cat.

"Why do you think so?" said Daniel.

"Look at my Vaporeon's hair. Its standing up" said Cat.

"It is" said Daniel.

They turn around to see the washing machine right behind them and the Rotom inside left back into the cables.

"How..." said Daniel looking confused.

"I thought you knew about ghost pokemon" said Cat also confused.

"I do but as much as I know a ghost pokemon cannot move a washer that big" said Daniel walking over to the Washer.

Just then the Rotom returns to the machine and shoots water at Daniel. The water get him wet and all the Rotom does is laugh. That made Daniel's Lucario mad and he walked over to the machine. Lucario too gets shot with some water. Again causing the Rotom to laugh.

"Lucario get him" said Daniel mad about being dripping wet.

The Lucario causes the Rotom to run away and Daniel and his Lucario to run after it. The timer on his pocket then beeps causing the maze to shift. This time the shift causing him to be a part from his friend Cat. Not only was he a part from Cat but also from the Rotom. He then runs back to see the shift caused him to be apart from Cat.

"Cat just stay there I will find a way to get to you" said Daniel a little nervous and a little scared to be apart from her.

"I am not leaving. I cannot anyway I am trapped in" said Cat calm and relaxed just to wait for another shift.

(Mark, Freddie B., Toby)

"I know the maze shifts" said Mark.

"Yeah we know it does Mark" said Toby.

"Lets just get through this with you two always fighting" said Freddie B annoyed and mad.

The three of them continue to walk through this maze. Their timer dings and the maze shifts again. This time the three have to go back a little ways to find a way to progress. As they walked back something kept making a noise that made them stop and look behind them. But every time they stopped they saw nothing . About the 10th time they stopped this time they saw just some teeth in the air.

"Ok thats freaky" said Mark just staring at the teeth as opened up.

"Maybe we should run" said Toby scared of what the teeth could do.

"No lets just try to attack it" said Mark signaling his Electabuzz to move.

"Electabuzz use thunderpunch" said Mark.

After the thunderpunch missed the pokemon. The pokemon showed himself as to be a Gengar. The Gengar took up a fighting stance with his fist in font of him as two Haunter appear laughing at the Gengar. As the three pokemon make fun of the three trainers the trainers are just standing there speechless and confused at what the three ghost pokemon are doing. Then the timer dings again and the maze shifts. This time the shift causes the three trainers to be sperated from the ghost pokemon that are still standing in the same spot laughing. They looked at each other and left.

"What was that?" asked Mark.

"Well if I knew I would tell you" said Toby.

"I think the ghost pokemon were mocking us" said Freddie B.

They begun walking again around the maze. They all hope that will be the last run in with ghost pokemon but the three could not be more wrong. Because around the corner is the Rotom inside the washer.

(Jenna, Cassie, and Jade)

"So shall we go this and win this event" said Jenna.

"So what about the ghost pokemon?" asked Cassie looking nervously at Jenna.

"As long as we keep our distance from them we will be find" said Jenna.

"Ok good point" said Cassie.

They begun walking down one area walking forwards. They then walks into what looks like a empty space.

"Jenna what do you think happened here?" asked Cassie.

"Well my guess is this is not real" said Jenna.

"What do you mean?" asked Cassie looking confused.

"I noticed when we walked by here a ghost pokemon was standing around laughing. Then I knew we walked right into his confuse ray" said Jenna.

"So how do we get out of here?" asked Cassie stilled confused.

"We have to find the pokemon who did this to us" said Jenna.

"Ok" said Cassie.

They walk through what looks like a arena. Jenna looks closely at the arena and she then remembers where she saw this from. This arena was the place she lost which prevented her from making it to the Grand Festival. She lost to a Dusclops last year.

"Whats up Jenna" asked Cassie.

"I remember this place this is the place I lost to a Dusclops one ribbon away from making it to the Grand Festival" said Jenna.

"So I think in order to get out of this we need to find a Dusclops" said Cassie.

"Yeah I agree" said Jenna.

They searched and searched but found nothing. Then Jenna finds herself in the same spot as last year looking at the same person too. I have to win this time. The Dusclops walks over to Jenna and looks at her.

"Weavile a little help" said Jenna calling over her Weavile.

Her Weavile joins her. The timer sets to 5 minutes and the ghost version of the trainer and the Dusclops appear.

(Contest Battle Jenna vs. Ghost Trainer)

"Lets go Weavile" said Jenna.

The ghost trainer points at the Dusclops and the Dusclops moves over the arena.

"If we want to get out of this confuse ray I have to win this time" said Jenna to herself.

5:00

Weavile: 100%

Dusclops: 100%

The Dusclops tries to use shadow ball

"Dodge it Weavile and use dark pulse." The dark pulse nails the Dusclops and knocks him around.

"Hit Dusclops with ice beam." The ice beam completely freezes the Dusclops.

"The Dusclops use will-o-wisp to burn out of the ice.

3:00

Weavile: 92%

Dusclops: 72%

"Ok I fill like I can win this" said Jenna to herself.

The Dusclops tries to use shadow punch.

"Weavile dodge it and use ice beam again." Both moves hit the opposing pokemon knocking them around.

The Dusclops then tries to use shadow ball.

"Weavile use dark pulse." The Dark pulse destroys the shadow ball and blows back the Dusclops.

1:00

Weavile: 88%

Dusclops: 65%

"One more minute and we win and get out of here" said Jenna.

"Weavile use ice beam."

The Dusclops uses will-o-wisp to burn through the ice and hits the Weavile. The Weavile is now burned.

"Weavile lets end this and use dark pulse."

The Dusclops tries to use shadow ball but due to the dark pulse the Dusclops was unable to launch an attack and the shadow ball blew in his face.

0:00

Weavile: 71%

Dusclops: 60%

"It looks like I won" said Jenna.

The Dusclops shakes his head and phases away. They then return back to the maze. The timer beeps and the maze shifts on them. Leaving them just sitting on the ground thinking about what just happened.

(Leon, Freddie, and Chance)

"Lets get through this and right now it does not matter about first" said Leon.

"Yeah I can agree to that" said Freddie smiling and laughing but he notices he is not the only one laughing.

"Did anyone else hear that" said Chance.

"Yeah what do you thing it is" said Freddie.

They walk forward a little and then a Misdreavus it uses screech and causes the other trainers to fall to their knees. Also their pokemon goes to their knees. Then the Misdreavus stops and starts to laugh.

"You think thats funny just wait till we get to you" said Chance angerly.

He stands up and so does his Golett. Him and Golett chase after the Misdreavus.

"Wait do not forget about the..."said Leon getting cut off by the beeping of timers.

This ends up sperating Chance from Leon and Freddie. Freddie and Leon just kept moving along and so does Chance.

"Hopefully Chance is Ok" said Leon.

"He will be just find since he does have his Golett with him" said Freddie.

The timer then beeps again shifting the maze. This time it trapped Chance and his Golett behind four tall hedges.

(Eilliot, Dalton and Martin)

"Ok so we are going to deal with ghost pokemon and their tricks they are capable of" said Martin.

"Then what are waiting for lets go" said Dalton.

They walk into the maze and begun walking through it. They kept going till they saw around the corner a couple Haunter trying to scare each other.

"Lets avoid them" said Eilliot.

"Yeah lets walk right pass them" said Dalton.

They walk right towards the Haunter once the got close enough three Ghastly notice them and fly around their head.

"Go away you three" said Martin. trying to shoo them away.

That caught the attention of the Haunter and they came over and joined the Ghastly tormenting the three. One of the Haunter fly over to Martin and licks him. This causing Martin to get shivers up and down his spine. He was unable to speak a word. Martin's Leavanny jumps right in front of him. The Haunter also licks Leavanny. Which causes Leavanny to be paralyzed. The Haunter and Ghastly fly off. Eilliot and Dalton chase after them but the timer in their pockets go off causing the maze to shift. Still running after them right after the maze shifts the two run right into the wall knocking them onto their back. Martin is just standing there still shivering from the lick.

(Brady, Emma, and Katie)

"Ok why are these flashlights not turning on" said Brady.

"Maybe they are dead" said Emma.

"I do not think so we have not even turned them on" said Brady.

They look around and spot a couple of candles on the ground.

"Emma grab one and so will I" said Brady.

"There is something odd about those two candles that are just odd" said Katie to Emma and Brady.

"What then?' said Emma.

"For one the flame on them are purple. Two they faces and three they laughing at you hold them" said Katie.

The other two look at the candles and they two see the faces.

"I think these are Litwick" said Brady.

"Yeah they are" said Emma.

They dropped the two candles and ran away. the timer in Brady's pocket goes off and the maze shifts. As the maze shifts the way they were going is now blocked.

"I guess we better go back a little to find another way" said Brady.

They walk back and found another way opened. They decide to go that way. They walk a little ways and found a split in the maze.

"So we have two ways to go" said Katie.

"Yeah the right way has a light down it and the left is dark" said Brady.

"I guess we should go to the left then" said Emma.

They walk down the left. As the walked down the left side they begun to notice that there was what looks like Chandeliers hanging around.

"Those look like the candles we found earlier" said Brady.

"Yeah they do they have the purple flames just like the Litwicks." said Katie.

"They must be Chandelures" said Emma.

"That is the third form of Litwick if I am right" said Brady.

One of them drops off from the roof and looks at the three and begins to float in the air. He looks at them and flies back to the roof.

The timer then beeps causing the maze to shift again. This time the three are trapped in the room with all the Chandelures.

"How long do you think we will be trapped?" asked Emma.

"Remember what the Champion said" said Brady.

They all remember what he said.

~Earlier that day~

" So you could say if you reach a dead end then it changes you could be trapped from any were from 10 minutes to an hour depending on how the maze changes." said Andrew.

~Back to normal time~

"I guess its best to wait it out as long as we do not do anything to disrupt the Chandelures" said Emma.

They all find a quite spot to sit down and wait it out.

* * *

Ok so I broke up this maze into two maybe three chapters more it all depends on how long it takes to get a winner. Next I am looking for a good idea for the third and final event so if you have an idea PM it to me or post it in the review.

Trainer Update:

None

Poke Update:

None

One day after the sky change it rains a connection its for you to think.

DD Update:

None

Part 2 will be started Monday.


	29. Chapter 29: Second Leg Part 2

(The Same Day)

As the day became dark the participants are still no closer to the end of this maze. Know it is raining but for the participants that will not effect them because the roof over the Hedges. All of them have faced something in the maze plus the faced the ever shifting maze. as night falls the participants are still up walking the dreaded maze hoping to find the exit.

(Summer, Lacey, Brie)

"Summer the laughing is still here just listen" said Lacey getting nervous.

"Listen the laughing will not effect us as long as we keep moving" said Brie.

The timer in their pockets begun to beep and the maze shifts. This shift reveled what was laughing. It was three Rotom listening to the Rotom in the Washing Machine. The three hid from them the Rotom.

"It looks like its the Rotom doing all the laughing" said Lacey.

"It is" said Summer.

"We have to get pass them but how?" asked Lacey.

"Well we cannot just run pass them they will see us" said Summer.

"Look over there we can use those to take cover while we wait till they move" said Brie pointing at some old appliances.

"Wait can't Rotom go into certain appliances?' asked Lacey.

"Thats right" said Summer.

"Then what do you think we should do" asked Brie mad about about her plan not working.

"Well we could..." said Lacey before she was interrupted by the timer going off in their pockets.

This shift blocked the way to the Rotom were at. This opened a new way for the three can go.

"Lets go this way now since it is open" said Lacey.

"Ok" said Summer.

They all walked through the new way and progressed deeper into the maze. As they progressed deeper more challenges face them.

"Hey look over there" said Lacey pointing at a little sign.

"Lets walk over there" said Summer.

The three walk over to it and the sign says rest stop. Next to the sign is a little hut with some place to rest for the night.

"Ok I guess we should stop here for the night and rest up" said Summer.

"Are you sure its even night?" asked Brie looking at Summer.

"She right we do not know what time it is" said Lacey.

"I guess we should just go inside and lie down" said Summer.

They walk up to the house and go up to the door. Summer grabs the door knob and turns it. The door did not open. She tried it again and still it did not open.

"Why will this door not open?" asked Summer to Brie and Lacey.

"I guess its locked" said Brie just shrugging her shoulders.

The timer goes off in their pockets and this sealed them three off from the rest of the maze. The door now opens allowing the three to go in. They see a little spot to set their sleeping bags down and the three just sat there.

(Daniel and Cat)

"I have to get to Cat" said Daniel to himself.

He begins to walk back looking for a way to get to his Cat. He found nothing but he did not give up.

"Vaporeon any luck finding anything" asked Cat to Vaporeon.

"Va" said Vaporeon.

"I take that as a no" said Cat laughing.

She decided to get up from were she is and started walking around. Once she started walking she heard her friend Daniel talking.

"Dan we have to wait" said Cat to Daniel.

"Ok you are right maybe it is the best to just wait it out" said Daniel calming down.

The timer in their pockets go off and the maze starts shifting around. The maze has shifted and this shift allowed Cat to leave and rejoin her friend Daniel. They begun to walk towards what they think is the exit.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" asked Cat.

"Yeah I think we are" said Daniel nervous about maybe going the wrong.

They have been walking around for about five minutes.

"I think have walked passed that already" said Cat pointing at a old looking oven.

"Are you sure that could be a different one?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah I am " said Cat.

"Maybe we have been walking in circles" said Daniel.

"Maybe!" said Cat a little mad about it.

"We are" said Daniel responding.

"Yeah we are" said Cat getting even more mad.

"Just calm down we will start attracting ghost pokemon if we continue to yell" said Daniel.

"Fine lets just take the left path then" said Cat still mad.

Just behind them a little Yamask has begun to come from the hedge behind them. The Yamask begun to follow them as they walked. The Yamask was just far enough behind them not to attract attention to itself.

"Do you get the felling something is following you?" asked Cat towards Daniel.

"Why are asking?" asked Daniel puzzled.

"I do not know why but I fell like something is there" said Cat.

"Its not a Rotom again because the oven we walked passed earlier is still there and not behind us" said Daniel.

"I know that Dan but something is there" said Cat.

"Lets just keep moving" said Daniel just shrugging it off.

As the kept walking the timer beeped again causing the maze to shift. They are know faced with a dead end. The Yamask hid in the hedge while Daniel and Cat turned around.

"I guess we have to go back" said Cat.

"This is really confusing" said Daniel.

"What do you mean?" asked Cat.

"Look every time you think you are going the right way the timer goes off shifting and blocking you. I think no one will win this" said Daniel.

"We just have to keep calm and we will finish this trust me" said Cat smiling.

As the day progressed into night the two are still trying to progress without being stopped by the ever shifting maze. Each time they think they are close they end up having to go backwards due to the shifting.

"Do you want to stop Cat?" asked Daniel.

"No" said Cat responding.

The Yamask is following them again and it has the two trainers on edge.

"I swear something is there" said Cat.

"I know what you mean Cat but every time we stop and look nothing. Maybe its just the felling that at anytime we could run into a ghost pokemon" said Daniel.

Little do they know a ghost pokemon have been following them this whole time. Will they ever see it. Not yet.

(Mark, Freddie B., Toby)

"I am done with the ghost pokemon" said Mark as they turn the corner.

As they did they see the Rotom in the Washer. The Rotom waves its washer hose at the them. The three just stood there in complete shock.

"It was the Gengar before now it is a Rotom. Are we ever going to get a break" said Mark angry.

The Rotom walks over to him and squirts him with some water.

"I think Rotom is telling you need to cool down" said Toby joking around as Mark was getting wet.

Mark turns his head at his two partners and just look at them. The Rotom backs off a little and hops out of the washer and into the fridge. The Rotom now uses icy wind and freezes Mark. After a little bit Mark face is now longer frozen but he is shivering.

"Hey Mark I think the Rotom is trying to help you out" said Toby.

"Shut up Toby" said Mark.

The timer beeps and the maze shifts and once again the Rotom is alone. The Rotom is sad the Rotom really likes being around people.

"Where are we know?" asked Freddie B.

"I do not know but at least we are away from that Rotom and are not near any ghost pokemon" said Mark.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Toby.

"Yeah I am" said Mark.

"I guess you have not seen the candles then" said Toby.

"What do you mean?" asked Mark.

"Look at the candles on the wall" said Toby.

"They are Litwicks" said Mark as the three walk past each of them.

They walked past the Litwicks and made it to a open area. They looked around and saw that there are four ways they could go. They do not know what each way may hold. All I can saw one way may lead to the exit but the three could a trap.

(Jenna, Cassie, Jade)

They are still sitting there still thinking of what just happened. Jenna is deep in thought about that contest battle as she thought about it she kept replaying it in here.

"Jenna are you ok?" asked Cassie shacking Jenna out of her thought.

"Huh... Yeah" said Jenna.

"What was that?" asked Jade.

"Well Jade a year ago I was one ribbon away from making it to the Grand Festival. I was in the finals of the last contest before the Grand Festival and my Sneasel at the time battled against this trainer in dark robes and his Dusclops. Once the clock struck zero I lost I was so dissapointed in myself and I still dreamed about what could have been. Once we were in that confuse ray I got my redemption I wanted and all I can say is this I will try harder to make it" said Jenna.

"I see so that was redemption for you" said Jade.

"Yeah" said Jenna.

"I think we should get moving and win this" said Cassie standing up.

"Your right" said Jenna also standing up.

Jade also stood up. The three begun to walk from were they were to the opening in the hedge. They walked through as they did the timer went off and the maze shifted. They know also found another way to go and they were right back into the race to finish this maze. Unless they get caught up with a ghost pokemon. They turn the corner and see the Rotom sitting there.

"Hey look its a Rotom" said Cassie.

The Rotom flies over to them and flies around their heads. Then the Rotom flies over to the washer and goes into it again. The Rotom then squirts them with some water. The three girls start laughing.

"I think this Rotom loves to mess around with trainers" said Jenna.

"Yeah it does" said Jade.

The Rotom then walks over to their pokemon and does the same thing. Still laughing the timer goes off and not realizing it the three girls are sperated from their new friend Rotom.

"Ok now lets get back to what we were doing" said Jenna.

Walking past a part they heard voices talking on the other side.

"I think there are other trainers on the other side of this hedge" said Jenna.

"It sounds like its Brady, Emma, and Katie" said Cassie.

"It looks like they are trapped" said Jenna listening in on what they are saying.

The three just kept walking till the reached a path that splits two ways. One the right goes off to a new side of the maze no one has been to yet. The left goes to a brick wall witch has a map on it that says you have reached the middle of the maze. The right path will get them to the exit faster but the left has been used and other trainers have been there.

"Which way do we go?" asked Jade to Jenna.

"I think we take the left path" said Jenna.

The three begun to walk on the left path. The three reach the brick wall and see the sign that says you have reached the middle. Once they got there they see that Daniel and Cat are sitting on a bench talking. The three girls join them.

"When did you two reach here?" asked Jenna.

"We reached here about five minutes before you three and decided to rest a little" said Daniel.

"Have you two seen any one else?" asked Jenna.

"No not yet but we did hear a couple inside this house we walked by" said Daniel.

"How about you three run into anyone?" asked Cat.

"Yeah we heard Brady, Emma, and Katie" said Jenna.

"We should wait a little before we leave here" said Jenna.

"Yeah" said Jade.

(Leon, Freddie, and Chance)

Chance is trapped and has been trapped now for about five minutes. He is having trouble focusing. He fells dizzy as if a pokemon used an attack on him. He and his Golett stop and he asks his Golett if he should quit. His Golett shakes his head and after that moment Chance begun to pass out. His Golett pushes the button on the timer. This sends three supervisors to his aid. They carry him out and take over to the doctor. The doctor looks at him and says he is ill right now.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Leon.

" I guess we go to the right" said Freddie.

They go right and it lead them to three Haunter. The Haunter fly over to them and look at them. One is about to lick Leon but Leon's Mienfoo pushes him out of the way. His Mienfoo now takes the lick. His Mienfoo is paralyzed.

"Cubone help Mienfoo out" said Freddie.

The Cubone grabbed Mienfoo and tossed him away from the Haunter before it could use lick again.

"Thanks Freddie" said Leon with a sigh of relief.

"Your Welcome" said Freddie.

Just then the timer goes off opening a new way for these two to go. They are still unaware of what has happened to Chance and they are the furthest away from the middle of the maze.

(Eilliot, Dalton and Martin)

"Man those Haunter are something else" said Martin still felling the effects of the lick.

"You ok man you do not look so good" Eilliot looking at Martin.

"Did you just get licked?" said Martin slightly mad.

"You did cause the Haunter to do that" said Dalton in response.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" asked Martin still mad.

"Well you did try to shoo them away" said Dalton.

"What's that suppose to mean" said Martin.

"Well you did provoke them" said Eilliot.

"I do not have to listen to you" said Martin walking off from the rest of them.

Martin has sperated himself from Eilliot and Dalton is now trying to complete the maze by himself.

"Now what?" asked Eilliot.

"Well we go on without him he will come back" said Dalton.

They walk down a different opening. Without Martin the other two manged to progress a lot till the timer goes off. The shift then blocks off the front way they were going making them back track. Martin on the other hand has done a lot to put himself back on track to win this.

(Brady, Emma, and Katie)

"Ok how long has it been?" asked Katie getting impatient.

"We still have about 3 minutes Katie so just wait it out" said Emma annoyed.

Katie gets up and starts walking around just waiting for this maze to shift. She looks at her timer to see that it said 1:30 is getting really annoyed for waiting this long.

"Is anyone else like this?" asked Katie.

"No I am not" said Brady in response.

"I am fine" said Emma.

"I wonder why you two over there are talking about stuff I really do not care I just want to keep my lead after this event" said Katie.

"Why does it matter?' asked Brady.

"Well all the time when we do stuff like this Emma always wins. With me finally in the lead I really want to win this" said Katie.

"I did not know you felt like that" said Emma in response.

"Its not that I am jealous of you but I just want to prove something to myself that second it not goo enough" said Katie.

"I understand Katie I have two older brothers who are way more competitive then Emma here" said Brady.

Before Katie could response the timer goes off shifting. This shift caused the them to be able to get out. They get out of there and keep moving. They come to a split in the road and see two ways to go.

"Which way?" asked Emma.

"We will take the left path" said Brady.

"Ok" said Emma.

They go down the left path and it to runs into a split again but this split is a little more confusing. This split has two choices but also has a challenge on the form of a tree blocking the path. It is not a down tree but the tree is just sitting in the middle of the road.

"I think we should avoid that tree. It really looks suspicious" said Brady.

"I can agree with you on that one" said Emma laughing.

They then go to the left. This path keeps them going till the too reach the middle of the maze. Once there they see others just siting around and talking.

"It looks like we have company" said Jenna.

"Yep" said Cassie.

"It looks like others have made it" said Brady to Emma.

They too sit around and wait a little. Just then a Dusknoir appears.

"What is that?" asked Brady.

"It is a Dusknoir" said Daniel.

"It does not look mean like the other one we met" said Jenna.

The Dusknoir hands Brady, Daniel, and Jenna a note. All the notes say the same thing on it.

(The Note)

Good Evening,

I hope the ghost pokemon have not made it to hard on you to get to where you are. Most of you should be about half way to the finish line which means the most difficult part is yet to come. If you do not know yet but a trainer has given up for health reasons. If have not already guessed yet but this Dusknoir is not a concern it belongs to me. Know I suggest you all get some rest since the ghost pokemon should be going to sleep soon so this is the best time. Next tomorrow most of you should finish if you are half way yet if not it will take another 5 or 6 hours after those who are half way. Know the to the worst part most of you will be exiting the maze soon but not exiting this challenge. Once you get of the maze you will face a dark forest. This Forest will also still have ghost pokemon but it will not shift.

Good Luck,

Andrew

(Back to the middle)

"So it looks like we will be finishing soon. but that forest is a little interesting" said Brady.

"I think we have walked passed the Forest side" said Jenna to Brady.

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel.

"Well on the way here we took the left path rather then the right path. The right path was really dark" said Jenna.

"I think you are right" said Daniel.

"I guess we better get some rest" said Emma.

"I am" said Brady pulling out the sleeping bag he was given to him.

"I do not like the idea of going through a forest full of ghost pokemon Dan" said Cat.

"I guess you will have to put up with it" said Jenna interrupting.

"How about you two?" asked Brady to Emma and Katie.

"We will be fine" said Emma.

"Yeah we will" said Katie.

Those half way are laying on the floor of the maze and have started drifting to sleep. The maze is really quite so most trainers are asleep. All but Brady.

"Hey whats up Brady?" asked Emma waking up.

"Its nothing I just dreamed about something and it did not go my way" said Brady.

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

"Well I was dreaming that I have won the Cup and I was about to face Andrew. I had one pokemon left. He had two. It was down to my Empoleon and it was up against Andrew's Glaceon. His Glaceon dodged or manged to avoid all my pokemon's attacks and once he attacked with sheer cold it just froze my pokemon. I lost and I realized in that loss in order to beat in real life I have to get better and stronger" said Brady.

"You will and do not worry if you make it to him you will have all the support from your friends and family" said Emma.

"Thanks" said Brady hugging Emma and going back to his sleeping bag.

* * *

This marks the end of part 2 so enjoy. Next if have not got a PM about changing your team with some of the X and Y pokemon go ahead and make changes but let me know either PMing Me or putting it in the review.

Trainer Update:

None

Poke Update:

None

DD Update:

None


	30. Chapter 30: The End of the Maze

**(Early the Next Morning)**

"I guess we better get moving" whispered Daniel to Cat.

"Yeah it looks like we are the second group up it looks like Jenna, Cassie, and Jade awoke already" said Cat.

They leave the middle of the maze and started heading towards the forest. The other three awake a little after they left and they too got ready to go. They packed up and headed towards the forest.

**(Jenna, Cassie, and Jade)**

"Jenna did you really have to wake us up before what I think is the sun coming up?' asked Cassie looking angry at Jenna.

"I wanted to get a head start before the others. So yeah I did have to wake you up" said Jenna with that determined look on her face.

"Lets just finish this already then" said Jade walking a few feet behind the other two.

They have walked about 10 minutes and then the maze shifted and that shift relieved the forest. The start walking towards it and they notice that it is a lot darker and a lot of the trees are really ghost pokemon.

"Those trees look odd" said Cassie.

"Yeah they do" said Jade.

Just then one of the trees grabs Jade and lifts her up. The two other stop and try to get Jade back as the tree walked away.

"Come back here" said Jenna running after the tree.

"Jenna that is a Trevenant" said Cassie out of breath.

"Yeah whats your point" said Jenna stopping.

"Well it is a ghost pokemon so keeping up with it will be hard" said Cassie.

Then a Trevenant grabs Jenna and another one grabs Cassie. They were both taken to the same spot as their friend Jade is. They were wrapped up in vine whip and were trapped and they did not know exactly know where they are. The two Trevenant's look at each other then walk off.

**(Daniel and Cat)**

"I wonder were the other three are" said Cat walking through the maze.

Dan's Lucario stops him and Cat.

"What is it Lucario?" asked Dan.

His Lucario points to a hedge and the two walk over there and find nothing.

"There is nothing there Lucario" said Dan.

"Um... Dan turn around" said Cat looking at a Yamask and two Cofagrigus standing there blocking their path.

"Thats not good" said Dan turning around.

Then two more Cofagrigus appear behind them. They are trapped between a total of four Cofagrigus.

"What do we do Dan?" asked Cat as the Cofagrigus kept getting closer.

"I...Do...not know" said Dan just looking at them.

The two Cofagrigus behind them used Hypnosis. The front two got closer and closer.

"Dan what are they doing?" asked Cat getting sleepy.

"They are using hypnosis" said Dan falling to the ground asleep.

His Lucario also falls asleep. Along with Cat and her Vaporeon. The front Cofagrigus grab the two trainers and the last two grab their two pokemon. They were taken to a little area away from the maze, They are found inside a little area inside the forest. The four of them are wrapped up like mummies trapped and still asleep. They are next to Jenna, Cassie and Jade who are also trapped.

**(Brady, Emma and Katie)**

"Ok lets get out of this maze" said Brady as they walked to the end of the maze.

As they exited the maze they found themselves in a pitch black forest with no sign of light. As Katie was walking with them she trips over what looks like a tree stump. This tree stump lets out this wail of a cry and then the same three Trevenant's that got Jenna and her group appear. As one tried to grab Katie her Eevee uses shadow ball on one and send him back. This enraged the Trevenants. They shook off some leave and used razor leaf.

"Lets get away from them" said Brady running off.

Emma and Katie followed him and took cover in some brush inside the forest.

"What were those thinks?" asked Emma.

"Well according to the pokedex the thing Katie tripped on is a Phantump and the tree things are their evolution a Trevenant" said Brady looking at his pokedex.

"Guys look over there" said Katie pointing at four Phantumps.

"Yeah those are Phantumps" said Brady.

One of them walk over to the group and look in the brush.

"What do we do?" asked Katie.

"Well we could catch it" said Emma.

"I could" said Katie looking at it.

"I thought we could not catch any of the pokemon we find in here" said Brady.

"We cannot catch any in the maze but he did not say in the forest" said Katie getting at of the brush.

**(Wild Pokemon Battle Katie vs. Phantump)**

"Eevee lets go" said Katie as the Phantump got ready.

"Eevee use shadow ball."

The Phantump dodged and used Hex.

"Dodge it Eevee and bite."

The bite hits the Phantump. The Phantump was damaged but it continued and manged to use energy ball.

"Eevee use shadow ball."

The two attacks collided and blew up causing smoke to come from it.

"Eevee use bite now."

The Phantump tried to dodge it but could not still filling the effects from the bite last time. The Phantump flinched and was unable to attack.

"Ok this is my chance to catch it" said Katie as she tossed a pokeball at ghost pokemon.

The pokeball wiggled once,twice, three times then stopped.

"Yeah I caught a Phantump" said Katie.

**(After battle)**

"Come on they are coming get in here" said Emma as the two Trevenants walked by.

**(Summer,Brie, and Lacey)**

"Ok lets get out of this house" said Summer.

They walk over to the front door. They tried to open it.

"The door is locked" said Summer.

"What do you mean?" asked Lacey.

"Come over here and look. The door is locked" said Summer.

Lacey and Brie both walk over to the door and join Summer. Lacey tries to open the door but she could not open it.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lacey trying to open the door again.

"Well we could use our pokemon to break the door down" said Brie.

"Ok Medicham use brick break" said Summer.

The Medicham hit the door with brick break. It shattered the door and they were able to leave and enter back into the maze. Ten minutes later they made it to about the middle of the maze and are about to exit it but the shifting of the maze blocked the only way to the forest.

"We will have to find another way to get to the forest" said Lacey.

"Yea we do. I wonder how far the others are away from here?" said Brie.

"Its been about 30 minutes so we should not be that far away" said Summer unaware of what has happened to those in the forest already.

They begin walking the outskirts of the maze trying to find away out and in to the forest. The timer in their pockets go off and the maze shifts but once the forest was open for them they ran right into a Banette. It is just sitting against a tree waiting for someone to come over to it. The Banette gets up and turns and looks at the three girls and flies over to them. It just looks at them and scares them as it opened its mouth. The three girls take off running pass it deeper into the forest with their pokemon right behind them. The Banette decides not to chase after them but rather stay under the tree and wait for the next unsuspecting trainer to come by.

**(Mark, Freddie B. and Toby)**

"Ok which way do we go?' asked Freddie B.

"Well according to the note we have to get to the forest so lets take the right path" said Mark.

"That works for me" said Toby.

The three all followed the right path and about after 5 minutes of walking they found themselves about half to the end of the maze. Once they got there they all looked around to see anything but nothing was found.

"I guess there was trainers here but it looks like they left in a hurry" said Mark.

"Yeah but which way did they go thought?" asked Toby.

They then see a couple of Shuppet floating by. They decied to follow them.

"Hopefully they lead us to the forest" said Mark.

Just then the timer beeps and now they were trapped and were unable to follow the Shuppets.

"What are we going to do know?" asked Toby.

"We can wait here and wait till the maze shifts for we can move forward to the forest.

"They just sat around and waited and waited for the maze to shift but they are not alone because the Yamask has returned to cause some more trouble. The three are unaware of this Yamask and what he is capable of.

"I think we should move from here" said Toby getting a bad felling just sitting there.

"What could happen to us?' asked Mark.

"Well there are a lot of ghost pokemon here and anyone of them can cause trouble for you are me" said Toby.

"You are more then welcome to leave at any time but I am staying here and waiting" said Mark.

"I guess it is best to stay as a group since we could fight off anything that tries to get us" said Toby still with that bad felling.

The Yamask goes through the hedge to were the Cofagrigus floating around. The Yamask look at them as that happened the split up two of the Cofagrigus went to the front of them and two went in the back. The Yamask joins the two in the front. They appear and completely shock the trainers just sitting there.

"Mark what do we do know?" asked Toby.

"We fight them" said Mark.

"I think we should just run" said Freddie B.

"Run... You are funny I am not running from these pokemon" said Mark standing up and next to him is his Electabuzz ready for a fight.

"No we cannot fight them they are ghost pokemon they can avoid most of our attacks" said Toby.

"We out number them we can take them" said Mark.

"Thats not the point we are no match for them" said Toby.

"You stop arguing and get serious" said Freddie B. as the timer goes off opening away for them to get away and blocking the Cofagrigus from them.

This allowed them to to get into the forest and out of the maze.

**(Freddie and Leon)**

"Ok I wish I knew what trainer gave up" said Freddie.

"My guess is it is most likely Chance. Since he did not look at all when he was with us" said Leon.

"I hope he fells better" said Freddie.

"We better keep moving we do want to get this thing done with right" said Leon.

"Your right lets go" said Freddie as they start walking.

They walk and walk which has felt like hours but they fill like they have gotten no were. They are starting to fill like they have been in a daze.

"I have no idea where to go from here" said Leon holding his timer tempted to push the button.

"I know what you mean I fill like I have not slept in days" said Freddie. (Even thought it has only been 24 hours since they started they are felling effects of sleep deprivation)

"I do not know if I even want to continue" said Leon.

"Maybe we should follow Chances example and just quit" said Freddie.

"Your right I do not know what keeps more of these trainers from giving up like us" said Leon.

"Maybe it is their determination to win" said Freddie.

"We have it Freddie but not being able to sleep clouds our judgement" said Leon.

"We do but this just fells like we have nothing left in us" said Freddie.

"I guess we have made up our mines its time to give up" said Leon pushing the button on the back of his timer.

"Your right Leon" said Freddie also pushing the button.

This button push sent a total of five supervisors and a medical doctor to them and their pokemon. The the supervisors take them to the end of the maze and all the doctor said it is the lack of sleep. They have forfeited there points and took a DNF for this event.

**(Eilliot, Dalton and Martin)**

"We know that Martin is alone and is probably way behind us" said Dalton.

They are unaware that Martin is ahead of them and is about to make it to the entrance of the forest.

"Where are we?" asked Eilliot

"My guess is that we are about half way done" said Dalton.

"Why do you think so" said Eilliot.

"Well this sign" said Dalton joking around.

"You are right" said Eilliot laughing.

"Well lets move towards the forest" said Dalton.

"Yeah we should" said Eilliot.

**(All the trainers)**

They are all in various locations of the forest some at the beginning some trapped and some are hiding.

The furthest inside the forest is Brady Emma and Katie. Right behind them is the two teams that are trapped by the ghost pokemon. Third is the group that is lead by Summer. the next two groups lead by Mark and Eilliot are close behind. They have been inside the maze for a total of 33 hours and they are all about two hours out from the finish line.

**(Jenna, Cassie and Jade)**

"Hey Weavile can you use shadow claw to cut the vie whip" said Jenna.

Her Weavile manged to get out of the vine and then her Weavile used slash to free Jenna, Cassie and her Cacturne, and Jade and her Liepard. After freeing themselves they almost made it out and then they noticed the other two trainers tied up warped like a mummy.

"I think we should free them" said Cassie.

"Fine we will" said Jenna not happy about the decision.

"You will fill better about it later" said Cassie.

"Weavile use slash to get them and their pokemon out" said Jenna.

The two trainers are still asleep and just fell to the ground. Jenna and her team left that spot and started to get back on track. This time they avoid the Trevenants blocking one path and they go to the other path.

"We are close I know it" said Jenna with that determined look in her eye.

Walking for a little while Jade trips over a Phantump and it lets out a wail of a cry.

"Lets get out of here before the Trevenants come" said Jenna.

They run away from there current spot and get to a spot to hide form Trevenants. All it took was about five minutes to get away from the Trevenants. As they got back on the path the three started to see some light.

"I think that is the sun" said Cassie in a very hopeful voice.

"I hope your right" said Jenna.

They ran toward the light. The light kept getting brighter and brighter.

**(Brady, Emma, and Katie)**

They manged to get back on the path as the Trevenants stop looking for them. After about an hour of walking they begin to see sunlight.

"I think it is almost over" said Emma.

"You are right as long as no other ghost pokemon get in our way" said Brady.

They start running toward the light. In order to win this event all three must pass the finish line. So if Brady and Katie both make they have to wait for Emma.

"Come on lets win this" said Brady running as the light kept getting brighter.

He is far ahead of the two girls with his Nuzleaf right beside him they approach the finish line.

**(Outside at the finish line with Andrew and Bailey)**

"It looks like we might have a winner" said Bailey.

"Yep lets see who it is" said Andrew.

The two both await to see what team is going to make it out first. Just then out of breath comes Brady. Right behind him is Jenna and her Weavile.

"It looks like each team may need two more members to finish" said Andrew standing up waiting to see who comes next.

Five minutes after the first two finish Katie comes out with her Eevee right beside her. She then joins Brady standing there waiting for Emma. She then walks up to Andrew.

"Were we allowed to catch pokemon inside the forest?" asked Katie to Andrew.

"We did not want you too but if you did it will just fine" said Andrew.

"Ok so I get to keep my pokemon?" asked Katie.

"Its yours is not" said Andrew.

Katie then rejoins Brady who are still waiting on Emma. They all see another trainer about to exit the maze. It was Cassie and her Cacturne.

"So each team has one more trainer to get this win" said Andrew.

As the sun was setting the third and final trainer of team Jenna exited and it was a very tried Jade. Right behind her came Emma.

"It looks like we have first and second place. Lets see who is going to finish third" said Andrew.

**(Daniel and Cat)**

They finally awoke on the ground. They begin to get up and try to walk.

"Man those Cofagrigus were something else" said Dan trying to stand up.

He is still filling the effects of the hypnosis. His Lucario is able to stand up and helps Dan stand up. He goes over to Cat is just waking up. Her Vaporeon is already to go.

"Cat come on" said Dan.

"Do not worry we will be fine" said Cat out of breath.

Dan helps her up and she leans on him till she can regain her balance.

"As much as we have been through I still hate some of the side effects of waking up after being asleep by hypnosis" said Cat.

"Lets finish this" said Dan helping her walk to get to the finish line. They walk about ten minutes and they see the moon behind the clouds that are visible.

"Can you run?' asked Dan.

"I will try" said Cat not wanting to give up.

They take off running as hard as they can. As they came close to end two of the Trevenants start chasing them. They ran even faster knowing that they were closing in. As they made it to the exit the Trevenants fled from them. Andrew walks over to them.

"Congrats you are third " said Andrew.

"Thanks" said Dan out of breath.

"She does not look so good get her over to the doctor" said Andrew talking about Cat.

Dan helps get Cat over to the Doctor and stands by her side like a good friend should. Brady and Emma walk over there to see how they are doing.

"How is she?" asked Emma.

"She will live thats what you mean" said Dan.

"What happened to you two?" asked Brady.

"We were attacked by Cofagrigus in the maze and tied up like mummies. Then I do not know how we were freed by I am thankful that we were and we manged to get here" said Dan.

"Whats wrong Doc" asked Dan.

"Well she is still felling dizzy from the Hypnosis. She will experience it for about another hour. Get some sleep and she will be fine by morning" said the Doc.

Cat then gets up and joins Dan standing by the finish line waiting to see who finishes next.

**(3 hours after third place** **finishes)**

"Well it looks like we have a fourth place team in Team Summer" said Bailey.

They three girls look tried and were just not with it right now. Andrew walks over to the three girls and instructs them to go talk to the doctor that is up next to the exit. They walk over to her and she checks their virtual signs, checks for sleep deprivation and sensitivity delight. She tells them that they need to get some sleep to solve what is wrong with them.

**(2 hours after 4th place)**

Team Mark walks out of the maze with a tried and very ill look on there faces. They walk over to a doctor waiting for them he does what he needs to do and tells them to get some sleep but the team want to wait for the scores to be reviled.

**(3.5 hours later)**

The final available team reaches the finish line. Tired, and just dead like they were ready just to go back to the hotel they were at an just fall asleep on the bed. They gather were the rest of the teams are and await for scores to be shown.

**(Outside with the Announce Team)**

"Wow a lot of you have finished this" said Andrew looking at these people just ready to pass out.

"I will keep this short and to the point since most of you want to get out of here. Lets start off with that Team Freddie did not finish so they get no points. Next I thought I would tell you that the next event will take place at Lake Michigan so bring your water pokemon. Now most of you are here to see the updated score so here it is. Each team was awarded points based on the members. For example since first place had three members they would receive a total of 60pts I changed the point amount due to how hard this maze was. Each member on the team will receive 20pts. Each member of the 2nd place team will receive 18pts. Third will get 16pts. each. 4th will each get 15pts. 5th will get 10pts. each. 6th will get 5pts each.

New leader board:

1st. Katie: 38pts. (Stayed the same)

2nd. Jenna: 37pts. (Moved up 2 spots)

3rd. Daniel: 35pts. (Moved down 1 spot)

4th. Caitlynn: 34pts. (Moved down 1 spot)

5th. Cassie: 34pts. (Moved up 2 spots)

6th. Emma: 30pts. (Moved up 3 spots)

7th. Summer: 28pts. (Moved up 1 spot)

8th. Brady: 28pts. (Moved up 3 spots)

9th. Mark: 26pts. (Moved down 4 spots)

10th. Freddie B. 25pts. (Moved down 4 spots)

11th. Lacey: 24pts. (Moved up 1 spot)

12th. Jade: 22pts. (Moved up 7 spots) **Biggest Mover**

13th. Toby: 21pts. (Moved down 3 spots)

14th. Brie: 18pts. (Moved up 4 spots)

15th. Eilliot: 10pts. (Moved up 1 spot)

16th. Dalton: 9pts. (Moved up 1 spot)

17th. Leon: 8pts (Moved down 4 spots)

18th. Freddie: 7pts. (Moved down 4 spots)

19th. Martin: 6pts. (Moved up 1 spot)

20th. Chance: 6pts. (Moved down 5 spots) **Biggest Loser**

"Ok that wraps up the second event remember to meet at Lake Michigan and be sure to have a water pokemon and if you do not we will have fisherman Johnny there he will lend you one of his. Get some rest and be ready to go tomorrow. Good night " said Andrew.

The group all left slowly and made it back to their hotels and once they layed on the beds they were out cold.

* * *

Ok here is the last part of the maze. I have decided that I will only update either on Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. So do not expect it any earlier unless I say so. The last event will be started Monday and will be posted that weekend. Enjoy and Thanks for your patience they are greatly appreciated.

If you do not already know I did use two of the new Pokemon in Phantump and Trevenant.

Also would the guest who submitted Ace Ketchum please give me some more detail about him and the others for example why are the others important. Also I am not sure when I will include you since it's already enough to write one Champion in but I will find a spot for him.

Trainer Update:

Katie is still 1st.

Emma is now 6th.

Brady is now 8th.

Poke Update:

Katie caught a Phantump

DD Update:

None


	31. Chapter 31: Trouble at Lake Michigan

**(The Next Day)**

**(Down in the Hotel Lobby)**

"I still fell some of the effects from yesterday" said Brady still tired.

"I know what you mean. I slept right past the alarm" said Emma sitting in a couch about to fall asleep.

"Katie why do you have some much energy?" asked Brady looking at Katie.

"Well I am leading this going into the last event. I woke up with this felling determined more than ever to win and get that Dusk Stone" said Katie walking around.

"How far is Lake Michigan from here?" asked Emma towards Brady.

"It is a 10 minute walk from here" said Brady.

They walk outside the hotel and to there surprise they see Andrew and his Glaceon walking towards them.

"Hey you three" said Andrew towards them.

"Yeah" said Brady.

"You two" said Emma.

"Hey Andrew" said Katie kneeling down and patting his Glaceon on his head.

"What up with those two?' asked Andrew towards Katie.

"Well they are tried" said Katie back to Andrew.

"Let me guess it is from yesterday and how much the maze took out of them" said Andrew.

"Yeah" said Katie.

"And why are you not tired?" asked Andrew to Katie.

"Well I am leading this thing going into the last event. With that in my mind it really has me up in spirits" said Katie.

"Thats always good. I wish good luck in this last event" said Andrew.

"Why are you out?" asked Katie.

"Well I decided I would walk over to the lake from my hotel" said Andrew.

"Ok I will see you at the lake then" said Katie.

"You too" said Andrew leaving.

The three continued towards the lake. It took them longer then normal but they made it there. They joined the others all standing on the lake front.

**(At the Lake Front)**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. It looks like everyone is here. So lets get right to it. Today's event is called Pearl Diving. This is a single event so you only have yourself and your Water Pokemon. You have a choice to collect three small Pearls, two medium Pearls, or one large Pearl. Once you have collected one of those you will then take one of the bikes provided and ride all the way to Oak Park were Andrew and I will be waiting for you in front of the Reshiram Statue" said Bailey.

Just then Andrew came to the surface of the lake next to him his Kingdra popped its head out of the water. He takes off the oxygen mask and gets handed a mic.

"Well here is what you all are looking for" said Andrew holding up a medium pearl.

"Thanks for showing us that Andrew. I would like to introduce to you Fisherman Johnny" said Bailey.

"I have prepared about 10 water pokemon for you if you need them so once you start you can come to me and collect a water pokemon" said Johnny.

"Ok all of you may summon your water pokemon if you have it right now if not just wait and see Johnny" said Andrew reaching land stepping on to the ground and returning Kingdra.

"Ok is everyone ready?" asked Andrew.

The response was less then expected because everyone is tried. Each trainer went over to their receptive bathroom and got into their swimming gear which consist of protective swim gear, goggles, an oxygen tank, a bag witch can hold the pearls.

"I am going tell you that these pearls are not to be kept. Each oxygen tank has 4 hours worth of oxygen. That should be plenty for you to get the pearls and return your gear. If you need more we have extra tanks with Johnny here. If you get into any trouble under water use the underwater flare I or one of the supervisors will come and bring you to the surface. That goes into what I am going to say next I will be under the water the whole time with all of you so no cheating. One more thing some of the water pokemon under there are mean so be careful. For any reason it looks like you are seriously going to be hurt I will intervene and prevent that." said Andrew grabbing his oxygen tank.

Andrew dives under the water with his Kingdra right by him. After he does that Bailey readies the trainers and sends them on their way either to the water or to Fisherman Johnny who had all 10 of his water pokemon on the surface.

**(Under the Water) (**I am going to only focus on the top 10 right now**)**

**(Katie)**

"Okay Poliwag lets find those pearls."

"Poli" said Poliwag.

She dives deeper under the water and begins looking.

"These should not be to hard to find. I am just looking for big objects the sparkle. It does not help that this water is so murky it makes it hard to see them."

Her Poliwag swam deeper down to find anything. Little did they know they pumped into a Carvanha. It set that Carvanha into a rage and swam after them. He chased them around under water.

"Poliwag use tackle." The Poliwag tried to tackle the Carvanha. All the Carvanha did is send the Poliwag away from with a tackle of his own.

The Carvanha continued after her and her Poliwag was not near her. She could not really do anything so she kept swimming. The Carvanha stayed after her. The Carvanha was about use bite on her then this flash of blue took down the Carvanha and she heard. Kingdra take down. she looked to her left to see Andrew swimming there. The take down stopped the Carvanha in his tracks and sent him away. Katie's Poliwag returned to her side after the Carvanha left.

"Thanks for your help" said Katie to Andrew.

"Your welcome. Those Carvanha do not give give up they can be mean creatures so be careful" said Andrew back to her as he swam away.

"I need to be more careful."

She continued her hunt for anything. It was about an hour before she seen anything under the water.

"Whats that?" Katie asked.

She swam closer to the object an closer and to her surprise it was a pearl.

"I think that is a medium pearl."

She examined it very carefully. After examining it for a few minutes she was correct about her guess it was a medium pearl. She has to find one more then she can get out of here. She began swimming to her left to see anything. As she did she saw another person. She decided not to go over to that person and swam further away from that person.

**(Jenna)**

"Go Lanturn. Lets win us this event and get that Dusk stone."

She began her search for anything. She looked and looked but found nothing.

"Ok there has to be some here I just got to keep looking. I am glad I do have my Lanturn to be able to see through the murky water."

The Lanturn light helped a little but not enough to see any of the pearls yet. So she decides to dive even deeper down.

"Ok it looks like no one is this deep down. I wonder why?"

She begins searching but still nothing. She then moves from her current spot a little to the west.

"Lanturn go shine some of your light over there" said Jenna pointing towards a rocky area.

The Lanturn swam over to the rocky area. She began shining her light threw that area. Jenna swam over to her Lanturn. She begun moving some of the rocks and found one pearl. After closer examination of it. She discovered it was a small pearl.

"Lanturn we found one lets hurry up and find another one."

While beginning her search for a second one she ran into a Qwilfish. The Qwilfish just swam right past her. Then another one passes.

"I wonder were they are going. Lets go and find out. Come on Lanturn."

Her Lanturn and her followed the two Qwilfish to an area. There she saw a pearl. She swam closer. The two Qwilfish stop her in her tracks. They shot poison sting at her. Her Lanturn used water gun to blast the stings away. After that a Gyarados comes over and shots a twister at her and Lanturn. The pearl in the center was a large pearl.

"We have to go!"

This twister caused a whirlpool in the water. This sent most of the trainers to the surface. Still underwater was Andrew, Daniel Cat, Jenna, Brady, Emma, and Katie.

**(After the Whirlpool)**

The trainers grip onto their pokemon as the whirlpool rips thought the water.

"Kingdra use Hyper Beam on the Gyarados" said Andrew.

All this attack did was enrage the Gyarados even more and it continued with the whirlpool.

"Listen if you can get to the surface I advice you do" said Andrew.

They all tried but could not. The whirlpool ripped past the trainers and it sent them all to the surface. Most of the trainers were knocked out. Andrew and his Kingdra manged to not be knocked. He makes it to the to land. Him and Kingdra help get all the others out of the water. With help from Johnny they got all the trainers out of the water.

**(Outside the Water)**

"What happened down there?" asked Johnny to Andrew.

"Well I do not know exactly know. I think it was one or more Gyarados caused a whirlpool. I tried to stop them by trying to attack it but it was enraged even more" said Andrew.

"Lets get these trainers inside the house and wait for them to wake up" said Johnny.

The two help get the trainers into Johnny's House. They were laid into the extra beds. Andrew and Johnny went into the front room and talked about what exactly happened.

"The Gyarados in this lake have never been a problem before" said Johnny.

"What do you mean?" asked Andrew about what Johnny just said.

"Well the Gyarados are usually upstream and avoid the trainers that swim and fish in this lake" said Johnny.

"My guess is something or someone is causing trouble to the Gyarados" said Andrew.

"Your right I have noticed pokemon that are usually upstream. Like Qwilfish, Krabby, and Corsola" said Johnny.

"Maybe it is worth checking out" said Andrew.

"But who would disrupt Lake Michigan's fragile ecosystem" said Johnny.

"Since you know this lake better than I do. What do you think it might be?" asked Andrew.

"Well I have multiple theories. One Pokemon like Omanyte and Omastar. Yes they are extinct but Lake Michigan is known to have a few left. They could have reproduced and over populated the deeper waters causing the others to move down" said Johnny.

"All the years I have been around pokemon I have never seen either of those two pokemon. But why would they move other pokemon around like they are doing" said Andrew.

"Well I may not know much about them" said Johnny.

"What happened to us?" asked Brady walking out.

"Well Gyarados one or more caused a whirlpool and knocked all of you out and sent you all to the surface. Johnny and myself helped get you out of the water and into this house" said Andrew.

"Why would they do that?" asked Brady as Emma, Jenna, and Daniel walk out.

"I will explain more once the rest wake up" said Andrew.

A few minutes later Cat and Katie wake up and join them.

"Well since everyone is here I would like to explain what happened in the water. Either one or more Gyarados made a whirlpool which knocked all of you out. Johnny and myself saved you all from drowning. We do not know the reason why they did so but we will try to explain this to you all as much as we know. So I will let Johnny here do so" said Andrew finding a seat.

"Pokemon like Gyarados live in deeper parts of the lake. The part you all were in was a shallow part. Not many pokemon are in this part. Why a Gyarados would be in the shallow part I do not know" said Johnny.

"Could it have been what I did?" asked Jenna.

"What was that?" asked Andrew standing back up.

"I saw a large pearl and I went after it but when I got close to it two Qwilfish attacked me." said Jenna.

"No. Johnny and myself preplaced all the pearls found in the shallow part" said Andrew.

"Then what could have it been?" asked Katie standing up.

"Well we do not know like Johnny said" said Andrew.

"Why not go and check it out?" asked Brady.

"All I want you all to do is go to Oak Park and hand Bailey this" said Andrew handing Katie a letter.

"No we want to help" said Katie handing Andrew the letter back.

"I will take it " said Daniel standing up.

"Ok hand it to her right away" said Andrew handing Daniel the letter.

Daniel, Cat and Jenna head towards Oak Park on the bikes provided.

"Now with that out of the way. What do you do know?" asked Emma.

"Well the only thing we can do we have to go upstream" said Andrew.

"We will load up my car with all the equipment we need and go swimming" said Johnny.

They load up his car and all get in and drive upward following the lake. They made it to a spot were Johnny said that Gyarados usually stay at.

"Lets get ready" said Johnny.

Johnny then tosses three pokeballs into the water. All three pokemon are Seaking.

"I want you three to be careful down there we do not want anymore problems" said Andrew tossing out his Kingdra's pokeball.

**(Deeper Part Under the Water)**

The five all dive under the water. They begin by looking for any of the pokemon that normally live there to see if they are still there. They find a couple Qwilfish and two Corsola.

"It looks like the Gyarados have moved" said Andrew to Johnny.

"Thats right but lets find out why" said Johnny.

They searched even harder but found nothing. Till Katie sees a interesting machine under the water.

"Andrew come over here" said Katie.

"What is it Katie. I am on my way" said Andrew swimming over to her.

"What do you thing that is?" asked Katie to Andrew.

"Well lets get it up to the surface and find out" said Andrew.

They move the machine to the surface then to land. The take off the oxygen tanks and look at the machine.

"This looks like a scanner" said Andrew.

"What is it scanning then?" asked Katie.

"Lets take it apart and find out" said Andrew removing the top of the machine.

"What is it?" asked Katie.

"Get back everyone" said Andrew.

"Why?" asked Brady getting closer.

"Is that what I think it is" said Katie.

"Yeah it is. That is a Voltorb" said Andrew taking a step back.

"What is it going to do?" asked Brady.

"Gallade I am in need of your assistance" said Andrew tossing out his pokeball.

They all get back even further as they did the Voltorb just got even more mad and begun to glow as if is about to explode.

"Gallade protect" said Andrew.

After that was said Gallade created a shield in front of them. Then the Voltorb exploded and destroyed the remains of the scanner and knocked itself out. The trainers manged to come out without any damage. The Gallade's protect worked.

"Thanks Gallade return" said Andrew.

They walked back to Johnny's car. As they did questions came up.

"Who made that?" asked Katie.

"Well if I had that answer I would tell you but I do not so my guess is the Dark Destroyers searching the lake for something" said Andrew.

"What could the be searching for?" asked Emma.

"My guess is the underwater cave Azelf calls home here in Lake Michigan" said Andrew.

"Or it could be they are searching for something else" said Johnny.

"You do not mean the Blue Orb" said Andrew.

"Yes I do. The blue orb is suppose to control the Legendary Pokemon Kyogre" said Johnny.

"Correct me if I am wrong but I thought the Red Orb controls Kyogre and the Blue Orb controls Groudon" said Andrew.

The walk back to the car was rather quite after that and not a word was spoken about the Orb's or anything.

"Where can I drop all of you off at?" asked Johnny.

"If you are going back into town you can take us to Oak Park" said Andrew.

"OK" said Johnny.

After 10 minutes of driving they made it safely back to Oak Park. The four walk to the Reshiram statue where all the participants are waiting. Andrew walks over to Daniel.

**(At the Park)**

"Thanks for delivering it for me" said Andrew.

"No Problem" said Daniel.

He then returns to the stage and grabs the mic.

"Well at this time I would be announcing the winner but for unseen circumstances there is only one way I can determine a winner. I do not want to waste any more of your time I thought I would just use the scores from the last round as the final scores. As much as this might disappoint you all I think this is for the best. So I am proud to name the winner of this 10th annual triathlon Katie Hopkins. Please give a round of applause. I now would like to present her with this the Dusk Stone" said Andrew handing it to her.

"I do not want it" said Katie not expecting it.

"Why?" asked Andrew.

"I did not win the way I want to" said Katie.

"I accept that" said Andrew as he handed the Dusk Stone back to Bailey.

Katie then steps off the stage and sits back down.

"That was a modest move made by her. I respect that and so this year will have no winner. With that said I would like to thank you all for participating and for all of a small gift. This is a gift card for a poffin shop in Nashville. This will help all of your pokemon so use it wisely. There is not much else I can say but good luck and good night" said Andrew as trainers collect there gift card and leave the park

"You did the modest thing Katie" said Andrew packing up the area at the park.

"Well I want a match Champion" said a guy walking into the park.

"Who are you?" asked Andrew.

"That is my older brother Cole" said Brady.

"I accept your challenge Cole but it will wait till tomorrow" said Andrew leaving the park.

"Why are you here Cole?" asked Brady.

"I am on my way to Nashville to see our mom" said Cole.

"What is she doing there?" asked Brady.

"She is the guest judge at the next contest" said Cole.

"How many badges do you have?" asked Brady.

"I have 5 you" said Cole.

"I am about to get my 2nd" said Brady.

"You better catch up" said Cole joking around.

"You do know Andrew is going to beat you tomorrow" said Katie.

"I figure that but I want to see how I stack up against him" said Cole leaving.

"Well we better leave to we have a big day tomorrow in challenging the 2nd gym in all" said Brady leaving.

"Where is the match going to be?" asked Katie.

"My guess this park" said Brady.

* * *

*Spoiler Alert*

I want you to remember Johnny because he is not as he appears he knows more then he is letting on. The next time we see him he maybe a far worse threat.

*End of Alert*

Ok I would like you to correct me if I am wrong about the Orbs. How about Cole he has this overconfident attitude. Also If you have any questions you want answered about the Champion at the end of the next Chapter he will be sitting down with Robin Malcolm and answering the hard questions. So just wait and see.

Trainer Update:

Katie won the event but decided to give up the prize.

Poke Update:

Water pokemon in Lake Michigan acting the way they did raises a red flag at the other lakes so expect more from the other lakes.

DD Update:

Could the underwater scanner be their creation. Also the machine inside was dry witch kept the Voltorb dry.


	32. Chapter 32: The Next Day

**(The Next Day)**

**(Inside Andrew's Hotel Room)**

"I keep thinking about the events yesterday at Lake Michigan. Something about Johnny was really off. To me he was looking for answers from me. I know myself about the orbs and I know exactly where they are. The orbs are in Washington DC and from the rumors I have learned that the two legendary pokemon rest in Hawaii. Where in Hawaii I do not know exactly but in Hawaii the same."

He begins to walk around the hotel room still talking to himself about the events yesterday.

"The next thing that really bugged me was the Scanner. After we brought it up to the surface and I opened it the Voltorb was already to explode. I know that the only way a Voltorb explodes is that if it is mad or really bugged in a sense."

After walking around the room he then returns to the bed and sits down. He begins thinking about where he is going after his interview wit Robin tonight.

"Maybe I should go to Washington DC and go check the orbs. They are at the Legendary Pokemon History Part at the Smithsonian. Which I know is near Pokemon League. I have not been back there for about a month or so. The last time I was at the Smithsonian I was never able to see the that part since it was closed so this will be a new experience. Well I better get going I am late to Oak Park" said Andrew leaving his hotel room.

**(In the Hotel Lobby with Brady, Emma, and Katie)**

"Something was seriously off about Johnny yesterday. Did you notice that to Emma?" asked Brady.

"Yeah I did" said Emma.

"I hope Cole is ready this will be his toughest test yet" said Brady.

"I honestly think he is going to lose and lose baldly" said Katie.

"You do not like Cole do you Katie?" asked Brady.

"No I do not. what type of person goes up to the Champion like he did and challenge him" said Katie.

"That is true" said Emma.

"Ok back to yesterday. When Johnny was asking about the orbs it just came off like he was looking for answers." said Brady.

"That is true" said Emma.

"Lets get going to the Park I really want to watch that match" said Katie before Brady was about to say something.

"Fine lets go" said Brady as the three walked out.

**(At the Park)**

All the trainers arrive. They head over the arena they used for the training. Not only were Emma, Brady, and Katie were watching so was some of the town. Also watching was the Gym Leader Lilly, Seth was from a distance and a lot of others wanting to see the Champion battle. As the watchers took a seat Cole entered the arena and found his spot on the arena. He waited till Andrew to show up. The next person to show up was the ref. The ref is from the gym so he knows what he is doing. Then Andrew finally shows up and takes his spot opposite to Cole. The meet in the center of the arena with the ref.

"This will be a 6 on 6 pokemon battle. Only the challenger can substitute. Are you both ready" said the ref.

"I am" said Andrew.

"So am I" said Cole.

"I want to understand something Cole. I took this battle to teach you something." said Andrew sending out his left hand as if he wanted Cole to shake his hand.

"I know and I do not really care all I want to do is test my skill" said Cole walking back to his spot leaving Andrew with his hand out.

"Fine" said Andrew returning his hand to his side and walked back to his spot.

**(Pokemon Match Cole vs. Andrew)**

"If you both are ready you may call out your pokemon" said the ref.

"Go Flygon" said Andrew.

"Fine go Beartic" said Cole.

"Flygon use Dragon Pulse."

Dodge it Beartic and use ice beam."

"Flygon use flamethrower."

The flamethrower burns right through the ice beam and heads at Beartic.

"I do not understand. How can a dragon learn a fire move." said Cole.

"Let me explain a pokemon can learn any move as long as you are willing to teach that pokemon that move. For example I taught Flygon flamethrower" said Andrew.

"Beartic use thrash."

"How do you expect that move to work. My Flygon is in the sky" said Andrew.

"Do not worry. Beartic head toward that rock and jump off it" said Cole.

"If you want to try that I will show you why that is not wise. Flygon use Dragon Tail." said Andrew.

The Dragon Tail sent the Beartic into the ground and not only did the dragon tail do some damage so did the fall.

"Beartic use icicle crash."

These giant icicle appeared and as they did they went after Flygon.

"Flygon use Hyper Beam."

The hyper beam was fired with so much force that is shattered the icicles and hit Beartic. Beartic was unable to dodge it so he was sent flying back into the grass behind them. The Beartic did not move after that hyper beam.

"Beartic is unable to battle, Flygon wins" said the ref.

"Go Gabite" said Cole.

"A dragon type interesting" said Andrew.

"Gabite may not be as quick as your Flygon but I have the advantage since I know that after using hyper beam your pokemon have to rest for a few minutes" said Cole.

"Usually you would be correct but you should understand that I launched the hyper beam while I was in the sky. So launching an attack at the sky lessens the accuracy of your pokemon" said Andrew.

"No thats were your wrong" said Cole.

"Think of it this way. My Flygon's back is against the sun which means in order for your Gabite to use a attack you would have to take into consideration that the sun's rays play a factor" said Andrew.

"Gabite use dragon pulse."

The Gabite launched dragon pulse at Flygon. The attack missed Flygon. The attack was off to Flygon's left.

"I told you. You should have taken in that the sun's rays are bright which can get into the pokemon's eyes." said Andrew.

"Hmm.." said Cole.

"Now its my turn. Flygon use Sandstorm" said Andrew.

This giant tornado of sand comes directly at Gabite. The Gabite just stood there and took the hit.

"That was a smart move. Gabite is part ground" said Cole.

"I knew that. I was using that to blind your pokemon." said Andrew.

"What do you mean?" asked Cole.

"Look up and you will see what I mean" said Andrew.

"What... Where is Flygon?" asked Cole.

"He is outside the sandstorm" said Andrew.

The Flygon is flying above the sandstorm. That makes it hard on both pokemon to launch an attack.

"Flygon use hyper beam."

The Flygon dove into the sandstorm and fired one strong blast of hyper beam at Gabite. The Gabite was hit with that blast and he was sent into a rock and right through it. The sandstorm has subsided clearing the arena.

"Gabite is unable to battle, Flygon wins." said the ref.

"I am beginning to pick up on your strategy Andrew" said Cole.

"You are" said Andrew.

"Yeah. You wait till a trainer and his pokemon make a mistake and take advantage of it" said Cole.

"Interesting you think so. All trainers make mistakes some small and some large. When someone does make a mistake it is really easy to use it against them. I do but also I can use a balance of attack and defense to win. One more thing most of the time speed can play a factor too. We must not forget the pokemon type advantage too. " said Andrew.

"I have not seen one mistake from you" said Cole.

"Thats were you are wrong. One I have used hyper beam twice which would normally gives the other trainer some time to launch an attack. But when you tried you forgot to play in the factor of the sun" said Andrew.

"Go Swellow." said Cole.

Flygon still felling the effects of hyper beam which made him unable to attack yet.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace."

This attack hits Flygon but it shows no reflect on the Flygon.

"Flygon use dragon tail."

"Dodge it Swellow and use wing attack."

"Wait Flygon till he gets close enough and swat it away with dragon tail."

The Swellow dove at Flygon but rather then hitting Flygon. Swellow took dragon tail. Dragon tail sends the bird to the ground. Swellow tries to get off the ground.

"Flygon use dragon pulse."

As the Swellow tries to get off the ground it gets blasted back down with dragon pulse.

"Swellow is unable to battle, Flygon wins" said the ref.

"This pokemon helped be beat the 5th gym. Go Octillery" said Cole.

"Octillery use Hydro Pump."

"Flygon use dragon pulse."

The two attacks combine and cause a massive explosion. The smoke clouded the arena making it hard for both trainers to see their pokemon.

"Flygon use sandstorm."

The sandstorm blew the smoke away. All that was left in the arena was this tornado coming at the Octillery.

"Octillery use ice beam to freeze the sandstorm."

The ice beam froze the tornado of sand coming at him. The attack was stopped in its track.

"Hmm that was interesting" said Andrew examining that string of attacks.

"Octillery use hydro pump one more time."

"Flygon dodge it and use draco meter."

The Flygon begun to glow orange and a ball of energy was sent from the Flygon into the air. This then sperated in to falling meters. These meters fell and hit the Octillery. The Octillery was unable to dodge them and was crushed by the meters. Andrew's Flygon landed on the ground at was hit with some recoil from the attack.

"Octillery is unable to battle, Flygon wins" said the ref.

"You have two more pokemon do really want to continue?" asked Andrew.

"I am going to beat that Flygon" said Cole.

"You have confidence and I applaud you for having it but so do I and I know what my Flygon can do" said Andrew.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Cole.

"Let me answer that with another question. How long have you had and trained these pokemon you are using?" asked Andrew.

"I couple months" said Cole.

"I have had this Flygon for about 4 years. I know what he can do and he knows what I can do. As you grow with your pokemon they will come to expect a certain skill when battling. Let me clear that up. Once you get better after every battle so do your pokemon. You have been battling for months. I have been battling for years. I train these pokemon each and everyday. Basically training a pokemon can help you grow and come to see what your pokemon is capable of" said Andrew.

"I think I understand that but that will not help me right now" said Cole.

"Take this battle as a training exercise. Get better and eventually you will be able to beat anyone you want too. It may take awhile but once you do it will be so sweat to see how better they have become and do not forget pokemon are your friends not just battle tools understand that and have fun in a battle it is all right to be determined. Something I told people. Expect the best but prepare for the worse. That saying will help you" said Andrew.

"Ok. Lets continue" said Cole.

"Fine with me" said Andrew.

"Go Lampent" said Cole.

"A fire and ghost pokemon interesting" said Andrew.

"Lampent use flamethrower."

"Flygon you too use flamethrower."

The two attacks hit each other. At the start the look evenly powered. But as the battle continued the Flygon's flamethrower kept pushing the Lampent's back at him. Eventually the flamethrower hit the Lampent. The Lampent did not take much damage.

"Lampent use shadow ball."

"Flygon dodge it and use Dragon Pulse."

The shadow ball missed and the Lampent felt that dragon pulse as it hit him.

"Lampent use flamethrower again."

"Flygon use dragon pulse again."

The flamethrower and dragon pulse hit and the flamethrower caused the dragon pulse to explode and again a cascade of smoke appeared and covered the arena.

"Lampent we have to wait till the smoke clears" said Cole.

Both pokemon waited a little as the smoke cleared. Once it did it reveled that no damage was given to any pokemon.

"Lampent inferno."

"Dodge it Flygon and hit him with dragon claw."

The Lampent created the inferno where the pokemon thought Flygon was but it moved to dodge the attack. The Lampent them took the dragon claw as it did it was sent to the ground since while it was upright it was levitating off the ground. The Lampent was not able to lift itself up from such and attack.

"Lampent is unable to battle Flygon wins" said the ref.

"This maybe my last but it is my first pokemon I got. Go Ivysaur." said Cole.

"Flygon use flamethrower."

"Dodge it Ivysaur and use razor leaf."

The Ivysaur manged to avoid the flamethrower and used razor leaf. The attack does hit Flygon. Flygon barely felt the attack and it was able continue.

"Ivysaur use razor leaf again."

"Flygon use flamethrower again."

The flamethrower burned threw the leaves of razor leaf and hit the Ivysaur. The Ivysaur felt the full effect of flamethrower as he was hit with it.

"That should do it" said Andrew as his Flygon landed in front of him.

As they waited to see the outcome of the attack they see the that the Ivysaur got up from the attack.

"I have to say that Ivysaur is strong. It manged to what otherwise would easily defeat a grass pokemon" said Andrew.

The Ivysaur begun to glow green and then unleashed a razor leaf at Flygon.

"What is happening?" asked Cole in complete disbelief.

"Flygon use flamethrower."

Again the leaves burned and the Ivysaur was hit with the fire attack. And again the Ivysaur just stood there.

"It looks like Ivysaur is using Overgrow" said Andrew.

"What?" asked Cole.

"It is Ivysaur secret ability. Once his health is low it nearly doubles the power of any grass move" said Andrew.

"That will do. Ivysaur use energy ball."

This giant energy ball was created by Ivysaur. The power on the energy ball was unbelievable as the audience looked on.

"Cole you have to stop that attack" said Andrew.

"Why?" asked Cole.

"If Ivysaur is not able to launch that it will explode in his face. It will cause him a lot of damage" said Andrew.

"He will be able to launch it." said Cole.

The Ivysaur tires to launch the attack one time but he was unable to.

"I am sorry Cole but I have to do this. Flygon hyper beam"said Andrew.

The Hyper beam blasted the Ivysaur and the energy ball. The energy exploded were Ivysaur was standing. The hyper beam sent the Ivysaur back into the rocks behind them. Andrew looked at the massive explosion as it happened. It covered the area where the audience was and over the arena.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle Flygon wins. Andrew is the winner" said the ref.

"Flygon you deserve a nice long rest, so return" said Andrew.

Andrew walks over to Cole who was standing over is Ivysaur is getting up. Brady, Emma, and Katie walk over too.

"I am going to warn you Cole if you were to let that attack go that would have caused massive damage to your Ivysaur. That was foolish of you. I understand the ability but do not try and over due it. Control the ability or do not use" said Andrew just standing there.

"I..." said Cole speechless.

"Bro you ok?" asked Brady.

Cole just sat there and looked at his Ivysaur.

"Get him to a Pokemon Center" said Andrew to Cole.

Cole returns his Ivysaur and walks towards the Pokemon Center.

**(After the Battle)**

The arena at the park remained quiet for about 5 minutes as the trainers took in what they just saw.

"That Flygon is something" said Brady as he Emma and Katie walked towards the Pokemon Center.

"I know what you mean. That Flygon has amazing power" said Emma.

"I guess that would be why he is the Champion" said Brady.

They arrived at they Pokemon Center to see Cole sitting in the waiting room. After they sat down next to him Andrew to walks in and over to him.

"How is you Ivysaur?" asked Andrew towards Cole.

"He will be ok. I need to understand that move even more now to use it at its best"said Cole.

The Nurse walks out and over to Cole.

"Mr. Anderson your Ivysaur will be just fine he is in the resting room you can go visit him any time" said the Nurse.

"Thank you" said Cole to the Nurse as the heads toward the resting room.

"Andrew what happened at the lake yesterday?" asked Katie who has otherwise been quiet the whole day.

"Well I was about to go find out from Johnny right now" said Andrew.

"Come back and tell us" said Brady.

"Yeah" said Emma.

"I coming with you" said Katie.

"Ok come on" said Andrew.

"Be careful Katie" said Emma.

"I will" said Katie as she left with Andrew.

**(Katie and Andrew)**

They walked to the lake. As they did they talked about a couple of things.

"Is my Servine like his Ivysaur?' asked Katie.

"Yeah it is. What happened is that once Ivysaur's power fell. He had to dig deep to continue to battle. Which made use Overgrow to increase his power. Only the pokemon can trigger that. The trainer cannot ask his pokemon too" said Andrew.

"Ok" said Katie.

After about 30 minutes of walking they made it to Lake Michigan. They walked around Johnny's house but found his car was gone. They walk over his door and knocked on it. There was no answer. Andrew then turns the door knob to find the house was unlocked.

"Listen to me Katie. Whatever you see you cannot tell anyone how you saw it" said Andrew.

"Ok" said Katie as they walked in.

They walked around the house. The opened a door that lead them to a bedroom. As they walked in they saw pictures of Azelf and what looks like a drawing of Kyogre. They examined each and every picture. Johnny actually had a picture of Azelf hanging above a closet.

"This is not good" said Andrew.

"What is Johnny after?" asked Katie.

"He looking for Azelf. That is why he was here" said Andrew.

"Then explain why he has a picture of Kyorge" said Katie.

"I do not have answer to that" said Andrew.

"There is something on the bottom of the picture" said Katie as she read it.

This is a picture of Kyorge. Kyorge has the power to raise the levels of the ocean. These titans battled years ago at Hawaii but nothing is said about them. Rumors have it that is was Kyorge that caused Hawaii to be dived into islands like it is.

"Hmm... I wonder what that means" said Katie.

"Have you heard the story about Hawaii?" asked Andrew.

"No" said Katie.

"Well it begins like this. Many years ago the titan of land known as Groudon and the titan of water Kyorge fought each other off the coast of Hawaii. This battle endangered the millions on Hawaii. The battle lasted many days. Each of the titans trying to out do on another fought and fought. Groudon broke apart Hawaii with a powerful earthquake. Once he did the islands were broken into many pieces. As the rain from Kyorge increased the water levels begun to raise. This caused some of those small islands to be sucked underwater. Thats all I know I heard it from a couple of the survivors of this massive battle. I feel like I do not know the whole think but I do know what I know" said Andrew.

"What stopped them?" asked Katie.

"Honestly I do not know. I hope to find out" said Andrew.

"How would such creatures awakened?" asked Katie.

"I should not be telling you this but I trust you. There are two orbs called the red orb which is suppose to awaken Kyorge and the blue orb awakens Groudon." said Andrew.

"Where are they sleeping at exactly?" asked Katie.

"Honestly if I knew I would tell you but I do not but alas there is rumor or a theory that the two reside near Hawaii. Groudon is in Mount. Mauna Loa and Kyorge somewhere off the coast of Kauai but then again just theory" said Andrew.

"How do yo know this?" asked Katie.

"I have talked to one of the survivors and from what he knows and what Pokemon Historians know you put the pieces together. Anyway lets continue to look around" said Andrew.

They opened a closet door and what they see shocks both of them. They see four more scanners and three Voltorbs asleep in the closet.

"Ok we are going to slowly close this door and leave the house and if those Voltorbs are to be woke up they will explode" said Andrew.

As they closed the door. One of the Voltorbs awake. The Voltorb looks at Andrew then Katie then begins to glow.

"Run!" screamed Andrew.

This awakened the rest and they too begun to glow. The two trainers took off and manged to get outside. The house then explodes. The two trainers sat there and await the arrival of the authorities. A few minutes after the authorities were called the show up.

"So who called us out here?" asked the Fire Chief.

"I did" said Andrew standing up.

The firefighters rush to put out the fire on the building to save the grass before it could set on fire. After about 45 minutes the firefighters manged to put out the fire. The firefighters had some help with the fire. The water pokemon from the lake protecting the lake and its surroundings.

"We know how this started. It was started when some of the Voltorbs started exploding. All the Voltorbs will be ok they will be rushed to the Pokemon Center in Chicago" said the Chief.

"Ok thats good" said Andrew.

"How are you two and can you fill me in about the event that happened?" asked the Chief.

"We are fine. From what I know is that we came to fine the guy who owned this house we knocked twice. The door was unlocked so we thought we would check in but when we did we saw four scanners and the three Voltorbs in the closet which were scanning something in Lake Michigan I said we should run which we did. In that house we saw pictures of Azelf and Kyorge" said Andrew.

"Ok. What does it mean?' asked the Chief.

"He was looking for something" said Andrew.

"Ok thank you. You two can go now" said the Chief.

"Ok but can you tell me who owns this place?" asked Andrew.

"If you want to know that you will have to wait till the contractor to get here" said the Chief.

"Ok we will" said Andrew.

They sat there for about 45 minutes after last talking to the fire Chief before the Contractor finally showed up. He then walks over to the fire Chief they talk as they were talking Andrew walks over to them too.

"Excuse me but who owns this house?" asked Andrew.

"Who are you and why should I tell you?' asked the Contractor.

"Well I am Andrew Hanson and I am the US Pokemon League Champion and when I was here yesterday a guy by the name of Johnny lived here." said Andrew.

"Ok Andrew this house has not been rented or owned in over 2 years and the last guy to own it was a guy by the name of Johnathan Cooper and he fished here." said the Contractor.

"Did he own any pokemon or a boat?" asked Andrew.

"No and he had a Dewgong that was it. He fished off the dock." said the Contractor.

"Then the Johnny that was here was not the same" said Andrew walking back over to Katie.

"No" said the Contractor before he Andrew left.

"Did you find out who lived here?' asked Katie standing up.

"No one lived here for about 2 years" said Andrew as they walked back to the Pokemon Center.

"That is odd then why was Johnny there?' asked Katie.

"Honestly I do not think that was Johnny" said Andrew looking up to the sky.

**(DD** **Hideout)**

"Sir I am back" said what looks like to be Johnny.

"Welcome back Captain Garcia" said Claus.

"My job was interrupted by the Champion." said Johnathan.

"Did you find anything?" asked Claus.

"Yes I did Azelf is connected to the real world from the spirit world by a girl by the name of Katie Hopkins" said Johnathan.

"Good if we want Azelf then we have to get her first" said Claus.

"I would be careful the Champ has been watching over her and her two friends very closely" said Johnathan.

"Everything will come to us and what about the special project I assigned you to?' asked Claus.

"Nothing to report yet but I will find it." said Johnathan.

"Good, Good keep it up" said Claus.

**(Back at the Pokemon Center)**

"Welcome back you two" said Brady.

"Yeah" said Andrew.

"Good to be back" said Katie.

"Did you two find anything out?" asked Brady.

"Yes Johnny is not who appears to be" said Andrew.

"Seriously. Then why was he at the lake?" asked Brady.

"To find something" said Andrew.

"What?" asked Brady.

"Azelf" said Andrew.

The room fell quiet after Andrew said that. No one said anything. Each person thought about that. Brady spoke up about the other two lake spirits.

"What about the other two?" asked Brady.

"They have not appeared in the real world like Azelf has" said Andrew.

"Then who saw Azelf?" asked Brady.

"Katie" said Andrew.

"So she did see Azelf on the lake" said Brady.

"Yes she did and we need to keep an eye on her. Azelf trusts her and the DD knows that they will be after her soon" said Andrew.

Again the room fell quiet. It was interrupted by Brady.

"Should we stop are journey?" asked Brady.

The response from Andrew was quick.

"No. This all your goals just keep going. They will not go after her right away. We have see what their plan is before we make our move as in our move I mean the Pokemon League's move. We will be ready to counter anything that happens. Remember this whatever does happen you most always be ready. I will give all of you my phone number. I am just one call away just remember that" said Andrew as he looks at his watch.

"Ok" said the three in unison.

"I have to get going I have an interview with Robin. So I will see you all again and good luck at your gym battle" said Andrew.

"I guess we have to listen to that interview and then tomorrow we will have our gym battle" said Brady as they too left Cole asleep next to his Ivysaur.

The three know head back to their hotel. There they sit down in the lobby and tuned the radio to Robin's Station.

**(The Interview Andrew and Robin)**

"Good Afternoon everyone. Today my guest is the US Pokemon League Champion Andrew Hanson" said Robin.

"Good to be here" said Andrew.

"I thought I should tell you Andrew that these questions are not like the others these questions are for the people to get to know you better" said Robin.

"Thats fine I have all the answers" said Andrew.

"Ok. Here is my first question. Why did you become US League Champion?" asked Robin.

"Well Robin at first I did not want to be one. I wanted to become a professor. My family runs the lab in Sacramento even thought I grew up in Modesto I spent most of my time at the lab I helped raise the starter pokemon at the lab. It was not till I almost got out of school that I decided to become a pokemon trainer" said Andrew.

"Next question. What was your first pokemon?" asked Robin.

"My first pokemon was an Eevee that I found near my family's lab. He was my friend. When he got injured I took care of him when he was hungry I feed him. This all was when I was about 12 and raised that Eevee till I was about ready to begin my at the age of 15. At that I received my first pokemon which was a Chimchar. When I was about to leave the Eevee wanted to go too it ended up me capturing him inside a pokeball. Later on as we battled are way through which at time was the 5th gym we trained in the snow and ran into a Beartic. Eevee tried defending me but could not so at that time he evolved into Glaceon which at this time I still have" said Andrew.

"Next Question. How many pokemon do you have?" asked Robin.

"Well with me is 6 pokemon and at the lab back at Sacramento is 20. So a combined total of 26 pokemon" said Andrew.

"Ok. Next question. What is the best part of being the Champion?" asked Robin.

"The best is being able to teach and help future trainers or beginning trainers" said Andrew.

"Next question. When you see comments like Arrogant and pompous. How does that make you feel?" asked Robin.

"Well Robin. I have a hard time thinking about why former champions like Hester Sr. calling me that. They do not even know me. Yes I am confident when I go into battle with a trainer but it does not come off as arrogance or pompous. I do not boast about my self I do not need to I know what I am capable of. So yeah it makes me mad to hear them call me that.

"Last question. You have been all around the US got to meet new people and talk to them and see them battle. Who makes you feel happy to see succeeded in everything. In other terms who are you happy to battle at the Champions Cup?" asked Robin.

"When I was Hopkinton I meet these three trainers. They each show that as they get better they will become hard to beat. I look forward to the day I get to battle one of those three as I see that person at the Champions Cup" said Andrew.

"Before we go off the air. What are the three you are looking forward too names?" asked Robin.

"They know who they are. Thats what I am going to leave it as" said Andrew.

"Ok that is our show thanks for Andrew for joining us and answering these questions and good luck in your future endeavors. This has been Talkin' With Robin Malcolm signing off." said Robin.

**(Back at the Hotel)**

"That was interesting" said Brady reflecting on what Andrew said.

"Yeah that was" said Emma.

"I guess it is time we head to are rooms since tomorrow is going to be are next challenge" said Brady.

"Yeah I can agree to that" said Katie.

"Me too" said Emma.

They left the lobby back to there rooms. After Andrew left the radio station he too headed back to his hotel and left that night back to Washington DC.

* * *

This week is Halloween so Happy Halloween. Oh the reason this Chapter is out is I am little behind schedule so I will update again on Halloween so enjoy.

This was a long Chapter but it should make the last chapter a little less confusing and off. I had planned it that way since how Johnny was in all.

We learned more about Andrew.

We also now know what DD is after next. The lake spirits.

I know a lot is going on I hope as the story progresses it comes clear.

Trainer Update:

None

Poke Update:

None

DD Update:

In ends up that Johnny is actually Captain Johnathan Garcia.

He was assigned to a hidden objective what do you think that is.


	33. Chapter 33: The 2nd Gym Battle

**(The Next Day)**

**(Down in the Hotel Lobby)**

Brady, Emma and Katie are down int hotel Lobby getting ready when they are joined by Cole.

"Hey Bro. How are you?" asked Brady to Cole.

"I am better today" said Cole.

"So are you heading to the 6th gym now?" asked Brady

"No I am going to take a little break change up my strategy then I will go face the 6th gym" said Cole.

"So were are you heading from here then?" asked Brady.

"I am going to go back to Boston then when I am ready I will leave to the 6th gym" said Cole leaving.

"Lets go get our 2nd gym badge then" said Brady.

They left the hotel and headed to the gym. All they have to do is cross the street and they are at the gym.

"I think that was a good idea for Cole to go back and work with his pokemon" said Brady to Emma.

"I agree with that. This way he will improve himself and he will be better" said Emma.

They made it to the gym and they walk in and find a girl in a white jacket standing there.

"Are you three here to challenge my?" asked the gym leader.

"Yes I am" said Brady.

"So am I" said Emma.

"Me too" said Katie.

"Ok good my name is Lilly Adams and I am your 2nd gym Leader. In order to earn the normal badge you have to beat me. So who wants to go first?"asked Lilly.

"I will" said Brady.

"Ok lets head to the arena" said Lilly.

Emma and Katie head to the bleachers while Brady followed Lilly to the arena. The arena is the basic arena with the two spots for the trainers not much else not like last gym with grass around it. They both take their spots. The ref goes to the center.

"This will be a 4 on 4 pokemon battle if Brady wins he will receive the Normal badge" Are you two ready?' asked the ref.

"I am" said Lilly.

"So am I" said Brady.

"You may begin" said the ref.

**(Pokemon Battle Brady vs. Lilly for Normal ****Badge)**

" Go Herdier" said Lilly.

"Go Prinplup" said Brady.

"Herdier use bite."

"Dodge it Prinplup and water gun."

The water gun hit Herdier and sends him back to were he started in front of Lilly.

"Herdier let use work up."

The Herdier begun to glow orange. He begun to be aroused his attack increased and so did his Sp. Attack.

"Herdier take down."

"Dodge it Prinplup and bubblebeam."

Again Prinplup's attack hit the Herdier. The Herdier again founded herself in front of her trainer.

"Thats a strong Prinplup but can it stand this move. Herdier use Retaliate" said Lilly.

"Prinplup dodge it and use peck."

The Prinplup indeed dodged it. The Herdier kept going and ran right into the wall behind Brady. The Herdier fell off the wall and hit the ground. The Prinplup 's peck still hits Herdier. The Herdier faints.

"The Herdier is unable to battle, Prinplup wins" said the ref.

"Good job here comes my next pokemon. Go Cinccino." said Lilly.

"I am going to stay Prinplup" said Brady.

"Cinccino use sing."

The lullaby hits Prinplup and puts to sleep.

"Prinplup wake up."

"He cannot be awakened when he was sung too" said Lilly.

"I guess I will have to wait till he wakes up or I can return him. So return Prinplup" said Brady.

"Smart thinking" said Lilly.

"Go Nuzleaf" said Brady.

"Ok we will do it again. Cinccino use sing." said Lilly.

"Not this time. Nuzleaf use bullet seed before she can use sing."

The bullet seed hits Cinccino and Cinccino could not use its sing.

"Cinccino use slam."

"Nuzleaf use energy ball to stop Cinccino from attacking."

The energy ball blasted the Cinccino. It stopped Cinccino from attacking.

"Cinccino try Hyper Voice."

Cinccino lets out this wail she made everyone but her trainer cover their ears. The attack drops Nuzleaf to his knees.

"Nuzleaf try solarbeam" yelled Brady.

His Nuzleaf looked at his trainer. Nuzleaf did not know what he said. But the Nuzleaf started taking in sunlight even thought he is still hearing hyper voice. Cinccino kept the attack up even she did not know what about to happen. His Nuzleaf took in enough sunlight and is about to unleash a powerful beam attack.

"Now Nuzleaf" yelled Brady.

Nuzleaf still did not hear but unleashed the attack. The solarbeam sent the Cinccino into the wall and stopped the hyper voice. The three trainers all took their hands off their ears and was able to hear.

"Good job Nuzleaf who was still kneeling on the ground" said Brady.

The Cinccino slipped off the wall and was unable to continue.

"How were you able to stop that attack even when your Nuzleaf could not hear you?" asked Lilly.

"Luck I guess. My Nuzleaf knew what I want him to do" said Brady.

"Hmm. You and him have a good connection thats good" said Lilly.

"Cinccino is unable to battle, Nuzleaf wins" said the ref.

"Ok these are my best two so good luck. Go Tauros" said Lilly.

"I will stick with Nuzleaf" said Brady.

"Ok Tauros use quick attack."

The attack hits the Nuzleaf without a chance of Nuzleaf being able to dodge it. The Nuzleaf was sent from where he was kneeling to now on the ground in front of his trainer. Nuzleaf is slow to get up but manages too.

"Nuzleaf use bullet seed."

"Use quick attack Tauros."

Nuzleaf was unable to use bullet seed and was sent into the ground by the quick attack. This time Nuzleaf was not able to get up.

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle, Tauros wins." said the ref.

"Good job Tauros" said Lilly as her Tauros returns to in front of her.

"You did great Nuzleaf return. Go Murkrow" said Brady.

"A flying type this should be good" said Lilly.

"Murkrow use wing attack."

The attack hits Tauros in the head. The Tauros just shakes off the attack.

"I know I cannot try to use an attack while your Murkrow is in the air. I have to think about this for a bit" said Lilly.

"Murkrow use wing attack again."

As the Murkrow approached Tauros Lilly told her Tauros to attack.

"Tauros use horn attack."

The horn attack sent the Murkrow into the ground and as a result of the Murkrow hitting the ground was bad. The Murkrow manages to get off the ground and back into the air.

"Hmm that Murkrow is strong" said Lilly.

"I know she will try that again so I have to use a different attack" said Brady to himself.

"I am letting you attack come on" said Lilly.

"Murkrow return, and go Timburr" said Brady.

"A fighting type. You have the advantage on this one." said Lilly.

"I know" said Brady.

"Tauros use horn attack."

"Use brick break Timburr."

The Timburr slams his log into Lilly's Tauros. The attack stuns the Tauros. Then the Timburr drops his log and then chops Tauros twice.

"Timburr use low kick."

The low kick knocks Tauros of his feet. The Tauros is slow to get back to his feet but does.

"Tauros use take down."

"Timburr wait till Tauros get close enough then drop your log to protect yourself. Then use low kick again."

The Timburr throws down is log in front of him as the Tauros begun to charge at him. Once the Tauros was right in front of him the Timburr jumped off the ground and the Tauros hits the log. Then Timburr lands behind the Tauros. The Timburr then low kicks him and again the Tauros is on the ground. The Tauros also feels the recoil of the take down. The Tauros cannot get up.

"Tauros is unable to battle, Timburr wins" said the ref.

"I am down to my last pokemon and she happens to be my best one. Return Tauros and go Blissey" said Lilly.

"Ok I will stay with Timburr" said Brady.

"Timburr use low kick."

"Blissey use flamethrower."

The Timburr goes after Blissey but as soon as Timburr was near he the Blissey unleashes flamethrower at Timburr which sent him away from Blissey.

"Timburr try brick break."

"Blissey flamethrower again."

Blissey blasted Timburr with flames again. Timburr could not use his attack. The Timburr got back up and continued to fight.

"Blissey lets end this shall we. Use hyper beam."

The Timburr was unable to doge it and was hit with the most powerful normal attack a normal pokemon can learn. The Timburr could not get up and was unable to continue.

"Timburr is unable to battle, Blissey wins." said the ref.

"It looks like I am down to my last two pokemon two" said Brady to himself.

"That Timburr is strong but I guess my Blissey is stronger" said Lilly

"Thats fine I still have two of my pokemon and if I remember from watching the battle at the park after hyper beam the pokemon needs to rest" said Brady.

"You are right" said Lilly.

"Return Timburr, and go Murkrow" said Brady.

"Blissey we have to just wait" said Lilly.

"Murkrow use peck."

The peck hits the Blissey but the Blissey looks like it really did not take a lot of damage.

"Blissey use flamethrower."

"Murkrow avoid that attack."

The Murkrow flew around in the sky and the flamethrower missed.

"I can say your Murkrow has a speed advantage. I have rethink of how to hit the bird" said Lilly.

"Murkrow use guest."

It became really windy inside the gym. The wind really effected the Blissey by not being able to see the Murkrow. The wind also started picking up the dirt on the ground almost blinding the Blissey from attacking.

"Murkrow use wing attack at Blissey's legs to knock her down."

The hit knocked down the Blissey and it was for the Blissey to recover from it.

"Blissey no" said Lilly.

The wind calms down and to see that the Blissey is blind by the dirt in her eyes and is barely able to stand.

"Murkrow use Aerial Ace."

The attack hits the Blissey and knocks her down. The Blissey could not get back up.

"Blissey is unable to battle, Murkrow wins, Brady is the winner" said the ref.

Right after the battle the Murkrow faints.

"Great job Murkrow return" said Brady as he walks to the center to join Lilly.

"Great job, you and your pokemon are really strong which means you deserve this" said Lilly handing Brady the Normal badge.

"Thank you" said Brady.

"Ok which one of you two are next?" asked Lilly to Emma and Katie.

"I will" said Katie.

"Ok let me heal my pokemon then we can begin. So go ahead and head to the arena" said Lilly leaving to heal her pokemon.

A few minutes later she comes back and is read for Katie.

**(Pokemon Battle Katie vs. Lilly)**

"This will be a four on four pokemon battle. The first one to lose all four pokemon is the loser." said the ref.

"Ok go Cinccino" said Lilly.

"Go Vulpix" said Katie.

"Cinccino use hyper voice."

"Vulpix use quick attack before Cinccino use that attack."

The quick attack hits the Cinccino which does not allow Cinccino to use hyper voice.

"Vulpix follow up with ember."

The ember hits the the Cinccino and causes Cinccino to burn.

"My Cinccino is burned what am I going to do now" said Lilly as Cinccino is hurt by burn.

"Vulpix use flamethrower."

The attack hits the Cinccino and that and the effect of burn just cause her to faint.

"Cinccino is unable to battle, Vulpix wins" said the ref.

"Cinccino return, and go Tauros." said Lilly.

"I will stay with Vulpix" said Katie.

"Horn attack Tauros."

"Vulpix dodge it and use ember."

The ember hits the Tauros which stops his attack.

" Tauros use quick attack."

Before Katie could call out her attack the Tauros hits the Vulpix and sends him against the wall and knocks him out.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, Tauros wins" said the ref.

"Return Vulpix and go Poliwag" said Katie.

"Poliwag use water gun."

"Tauros use take down."

The water gun stops the Tauros attack and sent him back to in front of Lilly.

"Tauros use quick attack."

The Poliwag was sent against the wall but unlike her Vulpix the Poliwag did not faint. The Poliwag got back up. The Poliwag returned to the arena. Once he got back the Poliwag got back to the ring it started to evolve. It begun to glow and change into its next forum. It evolved into a Poliwhirl. The Poliwhirl arms begun to glow and it launched a new attack. The attack was brick break. The attack hits the Tauros and it did massive damage to the Tauros. The Tauros cannot continue.

"The Tauros is unable to battle, Poliwhirl wins." said the ref.

"Interesting it evolved when you needed it to most" said Lilly.

"Yeah I am so happy about it" said Katie.

"Return Tauros, and go Herdier." said Lilly.

"Poliwhirl use brick break."

"Dodge it Herdier and use tackle."

The tackle hits but it does not not do a lot of damage to the Poliwhirl.

"Try it again Herdier tackle."

"Poliwhirl use brick break one more time."

"This time the brick break hits and actually takes Herdier out.

"Herdier is unable to battle, Poliwhirl wins." said the ref.

"That was quick. You have this determined or will to just win." said Lilly.

"Thanks" said Katie.

"I find that quite impressive about you my dear but you still have my last pokemon. Return Herdier and go Blissey." said Lilly.

"I will stick with Poliwhirl" said Katie.

"Blissey use hyper beam."

"Dodge it Poliwhirl and use brick break."

At the beginning Poliwhirl manged to dodge the hyper beam but as he got closer to the Blissey he was hit with the hyper beam not the full power of it but was still hit with hit. The attack knocks out the Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Blissey wins" said the ref.

"You did great Poliwhirl return and go Servine."said Katie.

"Servine hit the Blissey with leaf tornado."

The attack hits the Blissey and forces her to one knee.

"Blissey come on get up we have a battle to win" said Lilly.

"I am going to win this battle." said Katie.

"Blissey use flamethrower."

The attack hits Servine and causes Servine to be burned. The burn hurts the Servine. Now the Servine begins to glow.

"It is using Overgrow" said Lilly.

"I must be able to use this attack better than Cole or the same result will happen" said Katie to herself.

"Are you going to be able to use this?"asked Lilly.

"Servine use leaf blade."

"Blissey use flamethrower one last time."

The leaf blade hits as well as the flamethrower. The flamethrower causes the Servine to faint while the leaf blade does a lot of damage to the Blissey.

"Servine is unable to battle, Blissey wins." said the ref.

"You did your best Servine, return, and go Eevee." said Katie.

"An Eevee?" asked Lilly.

"Yes I have one" said Katie.

"Lets go then" said Lilly.

"I will do this quickly. Use hyper beam."

"Use dig Eevee."

The Eevee manged to dodge the hyper beam by using dig. Minutes later the Eevee hits the Blissey with dig.

"Now Eevee use bite "

The bite hits the Blissey and the Blissey also flinches.

"Eevee use dig one last time."

The Eevee uses dig and goes underground.

"Ok I just need to guess where it is going to pop up" said Lilly.

Just then Eevee dig up right under Blissey and sends Blissey onto her back. The Blissey cannot go on. It is unable to battle.

"Blissey is unable to battle, Eevee wins, Katie is the winner" said the ref.

The two trainers walk to the center of the arena.

"Good job you earned this badge" said Lilly handing Katie the normal badge.

"Yes I won the normal badge" said Katie.

"So that Eevee, What is your plan to evolve it into?" asked Lilly.

"I am not sure yet" said Katie.

"Ok" said Lilly.

Katie returns to her sister and Brady and joins them in the bleachers.

"It looks like I am up" said Emma walking down to the arena.

"Yes you are so once I get my pokemon healed we can battle." said Lilly who left again to heal.

**(Pokemon Battle Emma vs. Lilly)**

"I have three pokemon" said Emma.

"Ok that is fine so you and I will have a 3 on 3 pokemon battle" said Lilly.

They both take their spots and get ready for their battle.

"Go Cinccino" said Lilly.

"Go Ducklett" said Emma.

"Ducklett use bubblebeam."

"Dodge it Cinccino and use sing."

"Ducklett we have to stop that attack" said Emma.

The Cinccino begun to sing. The Ducklett used water pulse to stop the sing. The water pulse does some damage to the Cinccino.

"Good job Ducklett. Now use Aerial Ace on the Cinccino" said "Emma.

The aerial ace hits the Cinccino and the Cinccino cannot use an attack.

"The Cinccino is unable to battle, Ducklett wins." said the ref.

"Return Cinccino and go Herdier" said Lilly.

"Ok return Ducklett and go Herdier" said Emma.

"So this is a battle of Herdiers" said Lilly.

"Herdier use take down" said Emma.

"You use it too Herdier" said Lilly.

Both attacks hit each others pokemon. They both took damage from the take down.

"Herdier use crunch." said Lilly

"Use take down Herdier" said Emma.

Emma's Herdier hits Lilly's and her Herdier takes damage from the attack. So did Emma's Herdier.

"Herdier use take down" said Lilly.

"Use it too Herdier" said Emma.

The same result from before happened and both attacks hit their targets but did damage to each other. Both pokemon fainted from the attack.

"Both pokemon have fainted, so there are no winners" said the ref.

"It looks like I am down to my last pokemon" said Lilly.

"I have two more" said Emma.

"Ok return Herdier and go Blissey" said Lilly.

"You return Herdier and go Combusken" said Emma.

"Blissey use protect."

"Use brick break Combusken."

The Blissey's protect was shattered and the Blissey took some damage as well to the Blissey.

"Blissey use flamethrower."

"Dodge it Combusken and use double kick."

The Double kick did a massive amount of damage to Blissey. The Blissey manages to get up and continue.

"Blissey use egg bomb."

"Dodge it and use double kick one more time."

The double kick again hits the Blissey and does more damage. This time the Blissey did not continue and fainted.

"Blissey is unable to battle, Combusken wins. Emma is the winner." said the ref.

Emma and Lilly walk to the center of the arena. Katie and Brady walk down the bleachers and join Emma in the center of the arena.

"Good job you deserve this" said Lilly handing Emma the Normal Badge.

"Thank you and yes I won the Normal Badge" said Emma.

"Now from here is Nashville TN to the 3rd gym. Her name is Zoe and she loves bug pokemon. So good luck there and your future endeavors." said Lilly.

"Ok" said the three walking out.

"I guess its best we head back to the hotel" said Brady.

The three walk back to the hotel and decided they will leave in the morning.

**(At the Hotel Lobby)**

"I guess we better est up since tomorrow is a long day having to start walking toward Nashville" said Brady.

"I can agree with you on that" said Emma.

They each head to their rooms and went to bed.

**(In Washington DC)**

"Welcome back Andrew" said Mr. Goodsworth

"Thank you Roger" said Andrew.

"When did you get here?" asked Mr. Goodsworth.

"Last night I went from the airport to the hotel and went to bed" said Andrew.

"If I may..." said Mr. Goodsworth before he was interrupted by a loud noise.

"What was that?" asked Andrew.

* * *

Roger Goodsworth is the US Pokemon League Commissioner. So his job to keep the League up and running.

How do you like that ending. Hahaha. Well I apologize for the delay in this chapter I was gone most of last week and I just got back yesterday. So I did not waste anytime in posting a new chapter so here it is.

What do you thing the noise was. Post a thought in the review. It will all be reveled shortly.

Trainer Update:

All three trainers have won there 2nd badge.

Poke Update:

Katie's Poliwag has evolved into Poliwhirl.

DD Update:

Could the loud noise be from them or something else.


	34. Chapter 34: DC in Trouble

My bad I made a small mistake on the brick break and protect in the battle with Blissey and Combusken. I should have done a little more research on that part but I am human I do make mistakes. So from here on I will remember that about protect.

I do not know how to say this so this chapter might be a little descriptive on some details so if you find any of it hard to read or anything please post a comment in a review I will gladly change some of it up to make it less descriptive. If you find it offensive in any terms again I will change it.

So know to the story.

* * *

**(In Washington DC)**

Andrew and Mr. Goodsworth are still standing where they were as the most of DC went black. The power was going out.

"We have to get to the power plant Andrew" said Mr. Goodsworth.

"I will go there you go the Pokemon League and go warn the elite four and have them meet me at the power plant" said Andrew running in the direction of the power plant.

Most of the city was in sheer panic as the lights went off in there homes on the streets and in many buildings. People thought something bad has happened and many were trying to flee out of the city. As Andrew got closer to the power plant he started to see smoke and fire. He runs over to it and see many of the workers standing outside of it in shock. He tries to find someone to talk to but no one would talk to him. They were speechless. He kept walking around till he found a firefighter. As he talked to the firefighter the power company shuts off the rest of the power for the firefighter can put out the fire.

"Excuse me can you help?" asked Andrew as he walked up to the firefighter.

"With what?" asked the firefighter instructing his boys to be careful.

"What happened"? asked Andrew.

"Well sir I do not know we just got here. We need to get the fire out first and restore power" said the firefighter.

"Any ideas?' asked Andrew.

"You are way to curious to be a normal civilian. So I ask you who are you?" asked the firefighter.

"I am Andrew Hanson and I am the Pokemon League Champion" said Andrew.

"Ok then maybe you can tell me what type of pokemon could do this?"asked the firefighter as a couple firefighters walk by with a few Simipours.

"I could give you a long list of pokemon but that could be time consuming so any pokemon that can use explosion most likely." said Andrew.

The Simipour shoot lines of crystal clear water from there mouths on the fire. The four elite four members show as well as the Chief of Police too.

"You four follow me" said Andrew walking a short distance away from the scene.

"What happened?" asked Marc one of the elite four members.

"Thats a good question. My guess the Dark Destroyers" said Andrew.

"Are you sure this could be them?" asked Marc.

"Ok I am. When I was in Chicago I found out they are after something that is here" said Andrew.

'What?" asked Marc.

"The Orbs" said Andrew looking very serious.

"Are you sure?" asked Marc.

"I am" said Andrew.

"This could all be a distraction from them. They would know that we would all show up here and want to handle this before anything else." said Melissa interrupting Marc before he could speak.

"Thats not possible. If the power was to go out at the Smithsonian the orbs would go under lock down" said Marc.

"That is true. Unless they wanted to do it this way." said Andrew.

The four look at Andrew then at each other. Trying to think of a way into the vault they go into once that part of the Smithsonian is closed.

"They could use the same thing they used here" said Tina.

"That would not work the vault doors are blast proof." said Andrew.

"Then how would they get in?" asked Morgan.

"All they would have to do is wait till the emergency power kicks in. The whole security system resets. That would give them exactly 15 minutes to get in and get out" said Andrew.

"How exactly do you know that?" asked Morgan.

"Well I have not slept since I got here. I made a few phone calls and talked to the Chief of Security at the Smithsonian before talking to Mr. Goodsworth." said Andrew.

"Ok so what is are next move?" asked Marc.

"Well Tina, Morgan you will stay here and wait till that fire is out. Then look into why it was started. Mellisa head back to the Pokemon League with Mr. Goodsworth and send out a warning to Hawaiian Governor about a possible plan to awaken the sleeping giants. Marc you are with me and we are heading to the Smithsonian and meeting up with the Chief of Security there." said Andrew.

"How are we going to stay in contact with each other?" asked Morgan.

"With these" said Andrew handing them walkie talkies.

"Ok" said Morgan.

"These things have a 40 mile radius from one another." said Andrew.

"Ok lets do what we have to do then" said Marc.

Melissa and Mr. Goodsworth head back to the League. Morgan and Tina stay where they are and Andrew and Marc walk toward the Smithsonian.

**(Melissa and Mr. Goodsworth)**

'We have to hurry" said Melissa to Mr. Goodsworth.

"We are going as fast as we can so just be patient" said Mr. Goodsworth.

They finally made it and not a minute to late because once they got there they here from Morgan that the fire is out and the electricians are about to turn on all emergency power to places. One of those places happen to be the Pokemon League. Melissa enters through one of the security doors and find her way to the League offices. These offices are what keep the League in track meaning they keep battle records and have pictures of all the Champions past and present. She makes her way top her computer and sends out and email to the Governors secretary warning about the to pokemon being awakened. As she does this she heres the front doors open and she peaks over to see four DD minions and Captain Kerry walk in.

He shouts for anyone in here to come out and surrender. Melissa reaches for one of here pokeballs. She whispers to Mr. Goodsworth to sneak out of the building when she has them distracted.

"What about you?" asked Mr. Goodsworth.

"I will be fine trust me." said Melissa.

"Once I get out I will go tell Morgan and Tina to get here" said Mr. Goodsworth.

"Ok" said Melissa.

"Mothim go and use sleeping powder on the four minions " said Melissa as she called Mothim out.

A few minutes after that command the minions were out cold and Kerry rejoins his Minions after doing something. He finds them asleep and Mothim flying around. He then tosses out one of his pokeballs which had a Crobat i it. Melissa comes out of hiding and confronts him ready for a battle. As she does Mr. Goodsworth sneaks out.

"I do not have time for you so I am going to leave you on this. This will not stand once we achieve are goal. Mahawaa" said Kerry laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked Melissa.

"You will see" said Kerry as his minions finally come too.

He and his minions walk out. As Melissa starts walking towards the door she hears another explosion but this a lot closer then before. She begins to run out of there as the sound boom came closer. After the boom came the flames. She manages to make it outside but as she does the boom came too it sent her into the air and land on her arm. She fells a massive amount of pain in that arm. She also fells a trickle of blood drip down her face. Her face is all scraped up. She begins to fell light headed and is about to pass out. Lucky for her Morgan and Mr. Goodsworth show up as she passes out.

"Goodsworth call for an ambulance now she need help" said Morgan.

"I am right now" said Mr. Goodsworth as he pulled out his cell phone to call.

Morgan kneels down next to Melissa. He wiped the blood off her face as they waited for the fire trucks and ambulance show up. The EMT runs up to her and checks her pulse.

"Ok she is fine other then few scrapes and what will be bruises and the broken arm." said the EMT.

"Ok. What hospital are you taking her too?" asked Morgan.

"We are going to take her to George Washington University Hospital" said the EMT as they put her on the stretcher.

"Ok" said Morgan.

"You do know you can ride along" said the EMT.

"Go ahead Morgan I tell the others." said Mr. Goodsworth.

"Ok" said Morgan getting into the ambulance.

The ambulance leaves as it does the firefighters manage to put the fire out at the building. As for the building most of it is in tack minus damage to the arena and the offices. Plus all the smoke damage too.

**(Morgan and Tina)**

They are still at the scene of the first fire unaware currently of whats going on at the Pokemon League. A few minutes after the others left the firefighters put out the fire and begin searching for anything. Morgan and Tina both join the firefighters in firefighter helmets searching through what remains of the power plant. The good thing is that no harm came to the backup generator. They looked and looked but found nothing that could have caused what looks like the explosion and the fire.

"My thinking is it was destroyed in the fire" said Tina to Morgan.

"That is possible. The only way something would be left is if they used a pokemon but it looks like they did not use one so they planned for something like this to happen" said Morgan.

"Hey you two we found something" said one of the Arson Investigators who showed a little after the fire was out.

Tina and Morgan run over to him and the three of them find what looks like the reminiscence of a machine. The three pulled it out of the ground ad brought away from the scene.

"Morgan come quick" said Mr. Goodsworth showing up.

"What happened and why are you not with Melissa?" asked Morgan.

"She it hurt and needs help and she said to come get you two" said Mr. Goodsworth.

"I will go Tina stay here and see what that is" said Morgan leaving with Mr. Goodsworth.

"Ok" said Tina shouting after him.

Tina takes out the walkie talkie and tries to hold of Andrew and Marc.

"What is it Tina?" asked Andrew.

"We found what looks like a machine here at the power plant and Morgan left to go check on Melissa Mr. Goodsworth says she is hurt" said Tina.

"It sounds like the Dark Destroyers may have upgraded their scanners from using pokemon to explosives. So be careful with it and once we are done here we will head back to the Pokemon League. Meet us there when you are finished there ok" said Andrew.

"Ok" said Tina.

The Arson Investigator moves the machine over to a table under some light and they find that there is nothing left of it just an outer shell.

"Is there anything left?" asked Tina.

"Unfortunately no we have nothing" said the Investigator.

"We do have something" said Tina dusting off some of the smoke to reveling two DD's on it.

"What does that mean?" asked the Investigator.

"The Dark Destroyers" said Tina.

"The last time they were here they did more damage then this" said the Investigator.

"I know so this a good sign that they have specific targets in mind." said Tina.

"I agree with that" said the Investigator.

They help clean up and remove the fire damage material and get the place fully operational. After the clean was moving smoothly Tina left and headed towards the Pokemon League.

**(Andrew and Marc)**

The two meet up at the front gate of the Pokemon History Part with the Chief of Security.

"Are the two orbs protected?" asked Andrew to the Chief.

"Yes they have been put under lock down" said the Chief.

"Good we are here to help with the protection" said Andrew.

"Ok I will take you two to the orbs" said the Chief.

"Ok. Marc you will stay out here with the other guards as for me I will go to them." said Andrew.

"Ok" said Marc leaving to join the other guards at the front gate.

Andrew and the Chief walk towards the orbs.

"I am glad you called about them" said the Chief.

"I kept thinking something like this would happen and that was why I was asking about your security here" said Andrew.

"How sure are you that they will try to get the orbs?" asked the Chief.

"I am not sure but I rather be safe then sorry here" said Andrew.

"Thats fine" said the Chief.

They make it to the vault that the orbs have been moved to before the city went dark. As they made it to the vault the power started coming back on online and the security system as begun to reboot itself.

"We have to wait for a few minutes for the systems finish up" said the Chief.

"Thats fine" said Andrew.

The system finished rebooting and the Chief enters the code to enter the vault. After he did Andrew and him manged to walk into the vault. The Chief turned off all the security features witch consisted of lasers if tripped send out a high pitch noise which stop intruders in their tracks. Next he opened the blast proof glass and last he had to enter a code which reveled the to orbs as the glistened in the light.

"They are safe thank goodness" said Andrew.

"Yes they are" said the Chief.

"Now that they are ok we can get out of here and not worry about them" said Andrew as he takes out his walkie talkie.

"Yes lets go" said the Chief as he resets the security features.

Marc is wired in by the guards in front of the building this allows him to talk to Andrew as well as the other three elite four members.

"Marc how is up there?" asked Andrew.

"It is all clear and it looks like the city has quieted down. That does not make any sense why would the DD not try to take the orbs" said Marc.

"My guess they did not know we were prepared for it like we were" said Andrew.

" I can agree on that" said Marc.

"Ok we are heading back to you so be ready" said Andrew as left the vault.

"I am" said Marc.

Andrew and the Chief return to the security post were Marc and the other guards were waiting for them. Andrew and Marc begin to discuss with the guards that the orbs are not leave the lock down until we are sure that there will not be another attack. The Chief agrees to that and returns to his post. While Andre and Marc begin making there way back to the League building.

"How is everyone?" asked Andrew over walkie talkie.

"I am fine but Morgan and Melissa are at the hospital. Something happened to Melissa." said Tina.

"Ok how about Goodsworth" asked Andrew.

"He is fine and by the way me and him are in a car on our way to you two to pick you up and take you two to the hospital." said Tina.

"Ok we are out front" said Andrew.

A few minutes later Tina and Mr Goodsworth show up and pick them up and the four drive to the hospital.

**(At the Hospital)**

The four join Morgan in the waiting room as they wait till Melissa is ok.

"How is she?" asked Andrew to Morgan.

"A broken arm, a few cuts and bruises but she is fine" said Morgan.

"Thats good I guess" said Andrew.

After about an hour of waiting the Surgeon walks out and tells them that she is a wake and alert if they want to come in and see her. Andrew, Morgan, Tina, and Marc walk into her room to see her laying there mad at herself.

"Its ok Melissa you do not need to mad about anything" said Andrew.

"I... should... have known" said Melissa in a weak voice.

"You did your best that is all we could ask for" said Andrew.

"I could have done better" said Melissa in a weak voice.

"After you are cleared to leave I want you to go home and rest you deserve it" said Andrew.

"Thank you" said Melissa still felling weak.

"What about the Pokemon League?" asked Tina.

"We have close it down anyway to repair the damage enough to get it fully operational." said Andrew.

"Oh ok" said Tina.

"Remember Tina that the new Pokemon League should be opening by the end of this year so this is a positive" said Andrew.

* * *

**(The new Pokemon League Building)**

I thought I will tell you about the new Pokemon League is going to look like.

Rather than one building there will be six different. One for each of the elite for members and one for the Champion. In the buildings there is and arena where the challengers battle at. The last building is the record room which has pictures of the past and present Champions. All the building are in the back of the new grounds.

In the front is two arena's where trainers can come and practice. This also allows future and current trainers to be better prepared for the challenges ahead of them.

All buildings will be designed by how the elite four member/ Champion wants it to be. The arena is completly designed by the respective user.I they want it to be open like for a flying battle or closed.

The training areas will can be used not just for battles but for aerial training. Repetitive challenges like facing weather etc. and above a meeting place where young trainers can come over the summer to learn from the elite four members, gym leaders, and other trainers.

This will be more open for the public and others. This will have all state of the art equipment. which allows for a better training. The design was created by a former Champion by the name of Sidney Vaughn it was liked enough to finally be built.

The main design was based on the Pokemon League in Japan.

* * *

**(Now back to the Story)**

"True. Now what about us what are we going to do?" asked Tina.

"Well lets let Melissa get some rest. Then go back to the hotels we are staying at and us too get some rest. In the morning we will head to the Current Pokemon League an address the damages and go from there" said Andrew.

"Ok" said Tina leaving.

After she left Marc and Morgan left and last Andrew left.

Andrew rejoins Mr. Goodsworth in the waiting room.

"She is fine" said Andrew.

"Ok that is good. I thought I should tell you this Andrew that I have decied to retire after this year." said Mr. Goodsworth.

"Thats fine we will get a new one it will be hard to replace you but we will" said Andrew.

"Yeah it was after today I thought about it" said Mr. Goodsworth.

"I know today was hard to see" said Andrew.

"You do know tomorrow you are going to have to talk about to all the trainers that are watching the news right now." said Mr. Goodsworth.

"That is for tomorrow lets just go for tonight" said Andrew.

"Agreed" said Mr Goodsworth leaving.

Finally after he left so did Andrew. It became clear after that night the The Dark Destroyers will stop at nothing to get what they want.

**(A Cargo Plane about 50 miles away from Washington DC)**

"The plan was successful. We made a major strike to the Pokemon League" said Kerry.

"Agreed" said Johnathon.

"We now can make our move on the girl. Since Andrew will be distracted here" said Kerry.

"You are to do so I am tasked to stay near DC and wait to make our next move." said Johnathon.

"What would that be?" asked Kerry.

"Do not worry about it" said Johnathon as he made his way to a smaller plane inside and left.

"Ok" said Kerry ordering his men to return to the Cargo Ship in the Gulf of Mexico.

Johnathon made his way to a small isolated house in Virginia near DC to wait to make his next move. One is clear that Johnathon is tasked to get the orbs but for now he has to wait till the alarm is calmed down in the city. He sets up a radio and makes contact with Claus.

"I am in position to intercept the orbs once the city is calmed down" said Johnathon.

"Very good hear. Let me know we you can get them until then stay out of trouble and keep your head down. While we wait for you I am going to send the other three Captains to capture Katie." said Claus.

"Ok" said Johnathon.

**(Andrew's Hotel Room)**

He trying to make sense of today's events and why DD did not make a move on the orbs.

"I got it today the plan was to cause a distraction the real goal is to get me away from Katie and her friends. But then again that could also be a plan too. To get me away from the orbs. I am confused what are they up too" said Andrew falling sleep on the bed.

* * *

Wow a lot has happened with that said the next Chapter will be broke down with the first half back in DC and the last half with Brady, Katie and Emma. We will hear their response about this in the next as well as them beginning to head to the third gym in Nashville. Also in Nashville is the Next Contest so soon another one of those will becoming soon. Now enough from here is the Updates.

Trainer Updates:

Katie could be in serious trouble if the DD are serious about their plans.

Melissa will be out of the Pokemon League for 3- 4 weeks we will not replace her but will close down the League.

Poke Update:

None

DD Update:

They have begun to reveal their true plans so what is going to happen we will have to wait and see.


End file.
